The Joys Of Being Stared At
by WickedySplit
Summary: My Mom won't leave me alone, all the kids stare because I'm "the New Girl" and what's up with this boy standing in front of me smiling like an idiot even though we just met. Mary is a sarcastic, hot headed if not slightly crazy 15 year old girl who's being forced to move in with her Mom in La Push. So what happens when a certain young wolf can't help but stare? A Seth imprint story
1. Oh Dear Lord

The joys of being stared at

Chapter one

No way, nada, this is not happening! This my friend is a bad dream, a horrible terrorizing dream concocted from the depths of my crazy little brain to scare the crap out of me. Because that's just the kind of sense of humour my brain has. Because there is no way what my dad was telling me was reality. I refuse to believe the unrealistic, life shattering dribble which is freely flowing from his mouth right now. It couldn't be real, why would it be real. What had I done to deserve this besides my less than average D in chemistry? That's right... nothing! I have, in theory, been very well behaved. I say in theory because from what my dad knows of my behaviour I have been the perfect little girl, and that's all that counts to prove my point that this nightmarish scenario wasn't real!

And yet... I couldn't deny the little part of me nagging away swearing this isn't a dream (nightmare). Damn I hate that part of me. Why is my dad doing this to me? Can't he tell that this won't help me in any way other than making the rest of my grades level with chemistry? His mouth is still moving but all sound that might be being produced for my benefit right now is to waste. I couldn't listen even if I tried with this rapid (always present might I add) internal monologue going on in my head. Usually I can work around my inner commentator but with such a jumble of thoughts racking through my brain right now that was a lost cause. It can't be true? It isn't true! But this isn't a dream so it must be true. But no way would my dad ever do this to me so it isn't true. Oh shut up! Accept the truth Mary. You're moving back in with mom!

This realisation snapped me out of whatever trance I'm in as my dad's words finally reached my ears. "...and I know you don't want to move in with her but god damn it Mary she's your mother. And I know, I know she was a bit dippy last time you saw her but it was her way of coping I guess. And now she has sorted herself out for, she has paid off her debts, calmed herself down and is now ready for the responsibility of a teenage daughter." He finished, obviously squeezing everything he had to say in that speech as he knows he won't get another chance once my temper catches up with him.

"But she's irresponsible... she doesn't know how to cook... she is always out doing something and forgets to tell me about it. Oh and did I mention... she lives on the other side of the country!" I screamed, how could he willingly unleash such hell onto me. I mean the woman went to work one morning and didn't come back for two week saying she went on a spontaneous holiday with a someone she met at yoga class (oh yeah didn't mention I was 6 at the time) of course as soon as news spread I was whisked off to a concerned neighbour and forced to stay there for the duration of her trip. Also about a year after her and my dad's separation (they were never married) she out of the blue quit her job as a well paid researcher –don't ask me on what- and went to medical school. Did she think it through no, as she didn't have a place for me to go, didn't have the funds to go 5 years to become _the medical psychiatrist_ _she has always dreamed of_ _being_ for a whole of 2 seconds before she quit her old job and didn't even know where the school she enrolled in was! So I was packed off to go live with my dad in New York when I was 8 and I must say that was the happiest day of my life. And now (apparently) my mum has finally settled down with a man that keeps her happy, a job that keeps her out of debt and a house. And honestly I couldn't be happier for her but happiness does not translate to oh _yey I can finally move back in with mom_. I like living with dad. He was a caring parent but always gave me my space. He let me know when he was out and what time he would be back and most importantly he gave me independence. Yeah, he was a more horrible cook than mom but he made up for that with a weekly take away pizza. And because he didn't care if I cooked dinner (unlike mom) I discovered I loved it and have become quite good at it if I do say so myself. So to say I was pissed at this news was an understatement.

"Look I know it will be a big change but we always said you living with me was never a permanent situation. And now your mother is perfectly capable of taking care of you and more importantly she wants to. She misses you Mary. She wants to get to know you again and see you after all these years." Dad said. I can't believe he is taking her side! Does he really want to get rid of me? Has he been counting down the days until my mom was ready to take me back? I can't believe this, why doesn't he want to fight with mom over custody of me?

"So you don't want me anymore so you're shipping me off to her just like she did when I was 8?" I screamed, tears starting to well up in my eyes. Yes unfortunately I was an angry crier which isn't good considering how easy it is to make me angry.

"No or course not," my dad reassured me- stepping closer so he could sweep me into a massive hug. "I've loved you living with me so much. But she's your mother and she deserves a second chance with you. I wouldn't even consider this if I knew she wasn't the best thing for you right now."

I pushed away slightly so I could see his face. "What do you mean best thing for me? Living in New York-my home- is what's best for me. Staying with my friends is what's best for me. Staying with you is what's best for me." My voice cracked on the last part as I felt a tear streak down my pale cheek.

My dad lifted his thumb to wipe it away and looked at me a while before saying, "look your growing up into a woman and you've never had a real woman's guidance whilst growing up, I'm no good for talking to and I don't know how to approach a situation the way your mom would. You need her to become the best you can be, and that's all I ever wanted for you. You may not see how this will help you now, but one day you'll thank me and your mother. Now go pack this decision is non- negotiable, your plane is in two days." And with one last hug he left me in our apartment's living room.

And then it hit. He's making me move because he feels awkward talking about girl problems. Really? He thinks it would be any less bad talking to a woman who I hadn't seen in 8 years? Because it wouldn't! And I can honestly promise myself that I wool never thank either of them for the horror that has descended upon me today. NEVER.

But unfortunately my dad would never give up once he's set his mind to something. So packing was my only plan of action right now, _great_. On my way to my room it struck me, I knew my mom lived in Washington but where- Now that was a question that probably my dad didn't even know the answer to, _oh this day just keeps getting better and better_. I don't even know what I'm getting myself into, I can't prep myself for the war zone that awaits me on the other side of the USA. I'm going in blindfolded, and that's just sad.

Begrudgingly I threw my suitcase (lime green and shiny) onto my single bed which objected to the sudden weight change with a painful squeak of the mattress. I started shuffling through my draws for my favourite clothes to pack in my only suitcase- the rest would have to go into boxes.

I groaned in anticipation for me having to pack, I swear it should be a form of punishment. Forget prison-_ hey you over there with the women's purse in your hand, come pack up my room and all will be forgiven_. Hell yeah that would be a much better deterrent than any ordinary life sentence would be. After sorting out my favourite clothes I began to manically pack them into the suitcase. You would think that since they were my favourites I would fold them. Well you would be mistaken, their already getting special treatment by being in the suitcase being folded would just go to their heads and quite honestly no one likes clothes with a massive ego. And also it would have taken to long!

After having to sit on my suitcase to squash all my clothes in to zip it up I jumped off (ungracefully I might add) and yanked the case off with me. It landed on the floor with a loud bang vibrating the floor boards beneath my feet. Not going to lie- I was pretty proud that it hadn't landed on my foot, maybe the world is now in my favour due to the horrible turn my life has taken. Damn it the world probably pities me now! Great, where was its sympathy when this life changing decision was made behind my back? Oh yeah, probably off turning it's cheek because it finds my anger amusing.

In frustration I threw myself onto my now vacant bed and decided to sleep my troubles away. Only then did I discover how exhausted I was and almost immediately blacked out the minute my head hit my lime green pillow.


	2. Goodbyes

**I forgot to do this on the first chapter so welcome to my story and I thank anyone who is giving it a chance and reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the twilight Saga.**

I woke up coughing as my frizzy hair was slowly suffocating me. Prying it away from my face all the horrors of yesterday were coming back to me- I was moving back in with mom!

"Crap." I murmured to myself whilst quickly jumping out of bed, of course landing unsteadily on my feet consequently falling on my but with a loud thud. Seriously what happened to the whole, _the earth is now going easy on me _thing that I discovered last night? Well obviously it was bull and just another cruel trick played on me by my evil brain.

Grumbling on how my brain was plotting mutiny on me I got off the floor rubbing my soon to be bruised rear all ready for a comfy plane journey tomorrow- great.

I walked out of my room and directly into the bathroom where I looked into the mirror and jumped t my reflection. My ungodly frizzy blonde curls looked crazed- half smeared over my face and the rest pointing in any direction a part from down. I swear I wake up with the worlds worse kept afro every morning.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I turned the shower on and stripped out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday (how I managed to sleep in skinny jeans is unknown to me but they left a lovely red imprint on my naked flesh so I wouldn't forgot to take them off next time); fully noted you cold hearted jeans. I jumped in the shower letting out an embarrassing squeal due to the cold water. Of course my dad had beat me to a morning shower as he left at 6am for work on Saturday but come on that must of been ages ago by now- surely there should be more hot water?

Squishing my face shut I stomped into the fire of the freezing cold shower head. Whist icicles relentlessly shot down at me I couldn't help my continuous trickle of squeals that escaped my frozen lips. I hurried to wash my hair, yanking out half of it when I tried to comb through the conditioner. Then I squeezed on a coating of raspberry body wash and quickly washed the rest of my body.

As soon as there were no more pink bubbles visible on my skin I leaped out of the shower, my toe catching on the edge causing my body to slide across the bathroom floor. Beside the mild pain it was actually pretty awesome the way I slid like a penguins in the snow do, sliding on their bellies. A part of me wanted to do it again but I knew that would be pushing fate- I was lucky I hadn't broken something the first time.

Clambering off the floor I grabbed a blue towel and dried off the remaining water on my body and then wrapped around my now mid-back length blonde curls, tamed by them still being considerably wet. Returning to my room I opened my suitcase of favourite clothes (why did I pack them first when I still need to wear them I don't know- oh wait I do, I'm an idiot!)

I picked out dark blue panties with a matching bra and shoved them on. Then I chose to wear a small pair of dark denim shorts and a white jumper that cut off just shy of the top of my shorts. Turning my attention to my hair I removed the now soaked towel and dried my hair with a new dry one. Once my hair had sprung back to its frizzy self (landing just below my shoulders) I tried unsuccessfully to brush it ending in muffled curses filling the room curtsey of yours truly.

After that I applied raspberry moisturiser to my face, adding lip balm, concealer under my eyes and one coating of mascara to my long lashes. Looking at myself in the mirror I shrugged my shoulders at my appearance. I was a midget standing at an almighty 5"3, very skinny and practically flat chested with me wearing a B cup. My face was small and my skin was very pale. I had little pink lips, a scattering of freckles across my nose and cheeks and very big bright blue eyes. The only thing I really liked about me was my eyes and hair- even though it was frizzy and puffed out majorly all the time it described my mad character best and I loved it! It's also what caused my friends to nickname me Frizz Ball.

Looking away I turned to the door and went into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Whilst munching away I considered how I was going to spend my last day in New York. Probably I would call up Jessie and Naya to see if they wanted to help me pack (not like they had a choice) and then go for one last New York pizza with them and the guys.

Clearing up my breakfast I grabbed my phone from my room and rang Jessie first, I think she was sleeping at Naya's last night so hopefully I only have to make one phone call. She picked up on the third ring.

"Frizz Ball!" she exclaimed, obviously checking the caller ID before answering.

"The one and only," I teased, "so what are yours and Naya's plans for the day- you are still with her right?" I prayed that they were free and together so I didn't have to explain myself twice.

"Come on Frizzy, it's just gone 11 Naya is only just waking up." She scoffed. "And I don't think we have anything planned today, what's up?" I decided I would tell her down the phone to let her know what she was willingly letting herself into... _packing._

"Well you see... um... my dad told me last night that I was... um... moving back in with my mom." I said quietly, I didn't know how she would react.

It was silent on the other end and I heard a bang and then the line went dead. What the hell? I tried ringing her again but I couldn't get through- damn bad reception. Then my phone rang, hey soul sister by Train filling my room as my ringtone (it was always my happy song). Looking down at the caller ID I saw Naya was now calling me.

"Well at least I know you're awake now" I stated as I picked up the call.

"Is it true?" she demanded, what no hello? How are you Frizz Ball? "Mary is it true!" she shouted. Hell, she just called me Mary this is some serious shiz right here!

"If you're referring to the against my will move across the country to somewhere in Washington then yes." I said regretting the idea of doing this over the phone.

"NO!" she shouted on the other line, causing me to flinch away from her loud outbreak. "Why are you moving? Why? NO, no and no this is not happening!" she screeched mimicking my internal monologue last night.

I didn't get a chance to reply before Jessie's high pitched voice came on the line again "Hold still we're coming over, be there in 5" and with that the line went dead.

5 minutes? Really? It took at least 15 minutes to walk from Naya's house to mine but we'll see.

True to their word 5 minutes later I heard crazy banging on the door which could have easily been interpreted as someone trying to break in my house. Smiling at the madness of my friends I opened the door only to be immediately tackled to the floor by Naya and Jessie. Great this isn't going to help the sore but situation or the whole breaking in image that other people would believe.

I let out a gasp to tell them I was quickly losing oxygen and they slowly rolled off my flattened form to lay either side of my. Whilst I was trying to recover Jessie let out a high pitched cry and wrapped her arms around me once again. Bloody hell, is she trying to kill me so I can't move away? This time though I hugged her back once I felt the tremors running through her body due to her sobbing into my neck.

"Its gunna be ok Jess," I said softly whilst Naya cautiously removed her from me allowing both of us to stand. "We'll stay in touch and it's only until I'm 18 and then I can do what I want." I reassured her.

She kept shaking her head and I saw Naya start to sniff, Naya sniffing... No way in hell! She never cries! Well I feel very big headed right now knowing how much my friends care about me.

As if Naya knew what I was thinking she got herself together and nodded? "You moving with your dad?"

Didn't Jessie break the horrifying news? "I wish, it is much much worse!" I replied, realisation dawning on Naya's face as she gasped.

"Your Mom?" she asked. I just nodded and she was leaping across the room engulfing me in her warm comforting arms. "Everything will be fine, no way would your dad eve let that happen if he wasn't certain she will take care of you this time." She told me whilst rubbing my back.

"I know he already made sure I knew she was more _parenty_ now and less _wild_ but still, she can't have changed to the perfect parent that dad claims her to be now?" I looked up at her- yes I had to look up! Stupid Naya stood a whopping 5"11 which meant I only came to her chest.

She gave me a soft smile not wanting to promise anything when she knew my words most likely were true. Suddenly Jess had seemed to get herself under control as she came up next to me and gave me a calm hug which I gladly returned, happy for her not strangling me this time.

"I'm gunna miss you Frizz Ball." She whimpered quietly.

"Me too." I sniffed. And that will be my last sniff! No way was i spending my last day with my two best friends being all sad. No we shall go out with a bang, and nothing says _hell yeah_ like packing! Clapping my hands together showing the ending to this little sob fest I said "So how would you two lucky ladies like the privilege of helping the one and only Mary Callaway on her quest to pack up her room with enough time to spare to be able to go out to grab a pizza before she has to go to bed?"

Naya immediately showed a distasteful face, while Jessie let out a shrill giggle. "You're damn lucky you're leaving or I would be laughing in your face right now." Naya blatantly stated before heading to where all the flattened boxed were resting against the walls of our living room.

Jessie just smiled and followed suit whilst I went to retrieve the tape to stick the boxes together with. On my return I walked in on Naya giving Jess one final hug of reassurance before they separated and went back to sorting the boxes into big ones and small ones.

I jumped into the room shouting "Whooooooooo! Who's reading for the best damn Saturday they have ever had on this earth. We're gunna have a packing party!" I started dancing to no music whilst Jessie laughed at my sprinkler and Naya joined in the bad dancing show.

And that's how the _packing party_ started.

We managed to have my room packed up in 5 hours. Naya Packed the rest of my clothes into boxes, Jessie Packed up anything that was on the surfaces of my two chests of drawer, my dressing table and my bed side cabinet. Whilst I tackled going through the family books and films separating mine from my dad's and packing them into boxes. Finally we all worked together on carefully removing and packing the hundreds of photos, drawings and posters that cluttered every inch of m walls. By the end I was cursing my need to cover any empty surface with pictures.

By then it was already 8 and we were too starved to try and look presentable enough to go out for a pizza so we ordered in. Jess decided to invite the guys over but all of them had gone off to the beach this weekend. When she broke the news about me leaving tomorrow I had to have a long conversation with all of them whilst they said goodbye and how sorry they were for missing my final night in New York. When it came to Jordan's turn he sounded so sad and broken.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mary" he whispered, he never cared for my nickname and always called me Mary, I kinda liked it. "If I could come back I would but we have no way home until tomorrow evening and by then you would be long gone."

"It's ok Jordan, I won't be gone forever." I felt another round of tears coming along and tried desperately to suppress them.

"Corny much?" I heard Naya murmur whilst Jessie stifled a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at them and returned my attention to Jordan on the phone.

"I know that but you're going to another state!" He yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"Really? ...Oh my god! Wait a sec..." I looked up at Naya and Jessie with fake worry plastered thickly over my face. "Guys did you know Washington is another state? I didn't know that until Jordan told me. What am I going to do; I can't move to another state. I haven't thought about this at all since my dad told me." I made sure Jordan could hear every word and once I was done I had Jessie and Naya in fits.

"I see sorrow over never seeing me again hasn't stopped your sarcasm." Jordan retorted.

"Please I'm just sad I'll never have your Mom's raspberry flan again." I scoffed. I do love raspberries; they are the best thing to ever grace this planet.

"You sure that sadness doesn't have anything to do with not seeing my gorgeous face whilst you're saying goodbye." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No way, sorry to inform you but if you were here I couldn't even look in your face, it's just that ugly." Naya was now rolling her eyes at our conversation whilst Jessie was smiling like an idiot and whispering something that made Naya drop the judging look and smile.

"I think you not looking at my face has more to do with you being vertically challenged." I could hear the guys on the other end laughing and I narrowed my eyes even though Jordan couldn't see me.

"No I'm pretty sure it's the ugly thing bro." I couldn't help but smile, banter just flowed so easily between me and Jordan, it always had.

"Now that's just hurtful and here I was thinking we could part on sweet words Miss. Callaway." He put on a fake hurt voice that was so cheesy I couldn't help but laugh into the phone.

"Well Mr. Morrison, I am regretful to inform you it's just to fun to part this way." Naya and Jessie were now nudging each other acting out a scene for my amusement.

Jessie jumped into Naya's arms "I will miss you so much Jordan, I have always loved you I just lie to my best friend Jessie that I don't because I'm evil." She put on a sweet accent that was so unlike mine it caused me to raise an eyebrow. And just to clear things up I so did not love Jordan!

Now it was Naya's turn. "Thank God Mary; I have loved you for soooooo long I didn't know how much longer my heart could take it. Now let us go to the bedroom and make sweet love before you must part tomorrow." She said in a low voice carrying a now hysterical Jessie bridal style towards my bedroom door.

"Yes Jordan, I want you and we can keep up a long distance relationship. You know I hear phone sex is fun." I charged at them and they scurried into my room, grunting and moaning behind the shut door.

"I didn't know we parted ways like that?" Jordan murmured. Great he heard the whole damn thing. My cheeks flushed as I let out a nervous laugh.

"I can't believe you forgot that Jordan! it was the best night of my life." I decided it was better to go this way than the awkward way out.

"Oh it's all coming back to me now, you are a dirty little minx in the bedroom Mary I was appalled." Jordan teased; I could hear the wolf whistles from the guys accompanied by the now louder moans from my friends.

"What can I say? Although I was disappointed in you, I thought you would be better." Now I could hear Jordan stuttering and I smiled in triumph.

"Don't delude yourself sweetheart I rocked your world."

"So true so true-"I was cut off by Naya opening my bedroom door shouting.

"Yo Jordan stop hogging my bitch it's our last night with her as well."

"Well I guess I better go, got an early flight tomorrow." I said quietly. I didn't want to hang up on Jordan, I didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"Look Mary, call me when your settled in your new home. I'm sure you can come back for holidays and if not I will come see you. Don't worry we're gunna stay friends." He said softly, stuttering on the word friends. Or did I imagine that?

"Goodbye Jordan, I really will miss you." I said.

"Me too." And then he was gone. He was gone. I wasn't going to see Jordan for ages. Yeah I would speak to him over the phone but I wasn't going to hug him again for ages.

Naya came in and saw me on the sofa with tears leaking from my eyes. "Why am I so sad I didn't get to hug him goodbye?" I asked her, staring into her eyes looking for the answer I so desperately wanted her to say.

"You know why, you love him. We all know you love him but you too are so stubborn that you won't admit it even to yourselves." Naya said slowly whist bringing me in for a cuddle.

"I can't love him, I'm 15. Love is for when you're older. Jordan is my friend. We have been friends since I moved to New York, he's like my brother." I stated, not even sure if I believed my own words.

"Just keep telling yourself that Frizzy." She said before towing me to my room and shoving a baggy top to change into. "Go and change you need to get to sleep."

Whilst I was changing I heard my Dad come in and start talking to my friends. I couldn't hear what they were saying regardless of how much I strained my ears to. After I washed my face, brushed me teeth and tied up my hair (so I wouldn't wake up being suffocated again) I left the bathroom to find my dad and my two best friends all standing in a circle talking.

Then my dad, noticing my presence, turned around. "Naya and Jessie can't stay the night kid, you need your rest. I'll wake you at 5 tomorrow morning and take you to the airport. Goodnight." And with that he left me to say goodbye.

I turned to face them a new set of tears building up within me. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a choked sob and I launched myself at the two most important girls in my life. We all clung to each other for what felt like ages. Finally after the tears had run out (even on Naya's part) we all separating wiping are now red eyes.

"You guys know how much you mean to me, I can't put it into words but just knowing you're not gunna be around for the next three years makes life almost seem unbearable." I said looking them both in the eye.

"I know it's the same for us to, but don't worry. You are amazing and beautiful and the funniest girl I've ever met. You'll make new friends. Obviously not as good as us but they will do for the time being." Jessie said whilst me and Naya half smiled at her joke.

I hugged them both one final time and then they were gone. My two best friends were gone. I can't believe I just had to say goodbye to them. And this brought on another round of tears. Damn I'm not showing great feminine power right now but I couldn't care less right now. I just had the worse ending possible to a great day.

I walked into my bare room and mechanically got into bed. I already knew I couldn't sleep so I just stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about all the good times I had with both of them.

At about 1 in the morning my mind started to wonder to what awaited me in Washington. What would my mom be like? Is she still going to be wild or had she actually calmed down? And a small part of me (ok that's a lie, a big part of me) hoped that my mom was still the same so I would have an excuse to come home. This happy thought is what finally sent me into a restless sleep filled with images of my crazy mother.


	3. Me And My Quick Temper

**I changed the rating just because I'm paranoid. Again thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. **

Shake, "Mary...," another shake, "wake up." Another harder shake "Mary wake up!" someone pinches my cheek "Mary wa-"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The lids were so heavy I was almost certain there were rocks hanging off them. The dim light fading through my window struck my eyes and I hissed shutting them again, slowly falling back onto my tempting pillow.

"Mary get out of bed!" this time I felt my precious cocoon of warmth be ripped away as my dad stole my duvet. A feral growl escaped my lips as I blindly reached out for my duvet- my fingers grasping at thin air. "Oh no, you're getting up right now and marching your little but off to the shower." Dad ordered stalking out the room.

I weighed the likely hood of if I went back to sleep would he leave me alone, in every scenario I ended up with a bucket of water over my head. Oh how I envy people with normal parents. So I picked myself out of my comfy bed and plodded to the bathroom. I swear if there isn't any hot water there will be hell to pay, I promised myself as I locked the door behind me.

After stripping down I attempted to untangle the hair band from my morning afro with no such luck. So I went through the bathroom drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I really shouldn't attempt this while I'm still half asleep, but since when did I do things with consideration? Before I could dwell on it any longer I dug the scissors into my hair and when I felt the hair tie I randomly cut. Yep I was going to have a bald patch- wouldn't be the first time. Once I felt the band give way I looked into the mirror to survey the damage. There was no bald patch just a little circle near the top of my head where the hair was a lot shorter than the rest. Ha, it actually looked pretty funny. "At least that will be an interesting tale to open on when I see my mom again." I muttered to myself as I jumped in to the surprisingly warm shower.

Once under it's comforting down pour of steamy water I started rubbing raspberry shampoo into my matted locks. Not going to lie my fingers got eaten by the beast on my head a couple of times but my pet was just hungry so I applied more shampoo for it to eat. Wow I sound crazy, just how I like it. After rinsing and using more than the suggested amount of conditioner I turned attention to my razor and shaved my skin until I was completely smooth. Then whilst I allowed the water to wash out the conditioner I used up most of my body wash, revelling in the potent scent of raspberries that now filled our bathroom.

Once I was squeaky clean I go out and whilst letting all the water drip off me onto the floor I brushed my teeth and applied moisturiser (can you guess what scent?) all over until the smell of raspberries followed me everywhere.

After that I went to my room and changed into simple black panties and a white bra. Then I put on a baggy dark blue strap top that went just below my but and three quarter length black leggings. I matched them with a necklace with a silver ring on the chain and then dried and brushed my _pet_. It sprang happily to its tightly curled _frizziness_ just below my shoulders and I smirked as I saw the short Curls just on the top of my head where I had cut them. Then I put on one layer of sun lotion on my face, powder, lip balm and a couple of coats of mascara which made my eyes pop.

Whilst I was checking over my reflection to make sure I looked ok there was an awkward cough at the door. I looked up to see my dad smiling sadly at me from the doorway. "You have to go in about 5 minutes, your luggage is going to arrive tomorrow on a luggage plane so pack a small bag with your essentials in and I'll meet you in the living room."

I nodded and grabbed my little light brown backpack and stuffed in my phone, iPod, hair brush, tooth brush, deodorant, a change of clothes, my makeup, body spray (which I sprayed all over me before chucking it in the bag) and all my legal documents. Then I hoisted it on my shoulder, shoved a pair of brown flats on and looked at my naked bedroom one last time.

I had been working so mechanically this morning I hadn't given myself any time too feel grief about what was happening today. But it was all flooding back quickly as I looked away from the room that held so many memories for me: sleepovers with Naya and Jessie, having my first encounter with alcohol, having my first kiss during a game of spin the bottle with the guys and crying in my dad's arms when I was 8 years old over my mother leaving me.

I slowly turned away- head down- and walked to where my dad was standing in the living room. Without a word he pulled me into a massive hug and I slowly felt all the sorrow building up over the past few days die with the acceptance that I was moving.

"I love you so much Mary." My dad murmured against my hair and I heard him sniff.

"Me to dad, I'll miss you." I was the first to break away as I heard the taxi honking outside our open window. Looking in his eyes I saw regret as he didn't move to leave with me. My eyes narrowed in realisation, "you're not coming to the airport with me are you?" I accused, not as much venom as I would have liked was visible in my voice; I sounding more broken than pissed.

"I can't I'm sorry but you're a big girl you'll be fine." He reassured me moving to hug me again but I recoiled from his touch.

"Yeah I may be fine, but I still need you with me. But no your job is just too damn important to say goodbye to the daughter your forcing to move across the country." I hissed as I stomped out the door. I can't believe he is making me go through this alone. I knew he liked to give me my independence but please there are sometimes when a girl needs her dad to hold her hand. This was massive for me! I had never been on a plane by myself and I was scared! As I bounded out the front door of our apartment block I felt incredibly small with the all skyscraper looming over me menacingly.

I took one final look to my dad who had followed me outside before I got into the cab and slammed the door shut. "Mary I'm sorry" he shouted, pain clear in his voice.

"Please drive" I told the cab driver desperately as he started to pull out from the curb. As I turned around to watch my home fade away from the back window I couldn't help but wave and smile sadly as the figure of my dad slowly blended in with the hoards of other people crowding the narrow streets.

Tears slowly escaped my eyes as I regretting getting angry with me dad. I wasn't going to see him for ages and I just said goodbye whilst yelling at him. That's really going to make him want to let me see him and my friends in the holidays. He is probably jumping for joy right now because he has gotten rid of his annoying daughter who only holds him back. No wonder he wanted me to live with my mom so badly. I couldn't blame him I was mad, sarcastic and so quick tempered I must be hell to live with. I actually feel sorry for my mom, she doesn't know what she's letting herself in for.

Time went so quickly during the cab ride to the airport. While I was lost in thought the cab driver –a friendly looking man in his late thirties- turned around with a comforting smile saying "we're here Hun, are you ok going in alone." I smiled at him and told him I was fine. I got out and with one last desperate look at New York, my home I turned and entered the airport, clutching the straps of my bag that were over both my shoulders to remind myself this was real and not another nightmare.

The airport was a blur from queuing up to get my ticket checked, going through security, waiting around for my plane and finally boarding the flight. I just felt numb and unaware of what was going on around me. I finally snapped out my daze as I found myself turning my phone to aeroplane mode and plugging in the headphones of my IPod. I picked one of my favourite songs (Time Is Running Out by Muse) and let myself get lost in the music.

The plane journey did wonders for my already aching but and I grew uncomfortable within the first ten minutes; constantly moving around in my seat bugging the hell out of the guy sat next to me. "Can you please just sit still!" he whispered harshly at last.

I looked at him properly putting on my best glare. He was actually pretty young, no more than 17. He had long blonde hair that fell messily into his striking green eyes. Slightly sun kissed skin and large pink lips. I scoffed at him whilst raising an eyebrow and ignored his question, continuing to move every time my bottom started to ache.

The guy soon let out a loud sigh placing his head in his hands, "Please, just stay still for five minutes." He begged. I looked over his desperate expression; damn I always was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled and leaned his hand over me towards me.

"I'm Kurt." I reluctantly took his hand and turned back to my music selecting another song.

He snorted as he looked over my shoulder at the song I was playing. "Hey soul sister?" He teased obviously holding in a laugh.

"It's my happy song and I love it." I told him. Why the hell was he starting a conversation with me? Can't he just leave me alone? If I knew trying to be nice would have ended me stuck in a round of phatic language I would have just carried on moving in my seat until the guys patience finally cracked.

He scoffed and before he could answer a Ladies voice came over the intercom saying we will be landing in Seattle soon so buckle up and blah blah blah.

I wonder if my mom lived in Seattle or if we would be driving somewhere else once we landed. Knowing my mom the house would look like a plane crash covered in peace signs and scattered knick knacks on everywhere available surface slowly becoming devoured by dust. Last time I saw her she had waste length brown wavy hair, blue eyes like my own, 5"7 and quite skinny. She was wearing a bright orange floral playsuit, a hippie band and sandals with a bag packed running off shouting something about a beach trip. She always wore a contagious smile and she was fun but those were traits I would rather find in a friend as opposed to a mother. I mean seriously even I was more sane then her. But then again if she was now a medical psychiatrist doesn't that mean she must be calm and professional some of the time at least. She probably saves all the crazy for when she gets home, oh joy.

A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as the plane touch the ground; I closed my eyes and prayed that my new "life" with my mom won't be as awful as imagined it to be. "Just let me have some kind or normality, please. That's all I ask for." I murmured silently, hoping the person in charge of my fate was listening.


	4. Awkward Greetings

**Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

With every step I took into this new State the butterflies in my stomach grew bigger. I was terrified of what my mom was going to be like and how she will receive me. As much as I didn't want to be here there was a large prominent part of my which hoped my mom would like me. You can't really blame me every girl wants their mom to love them. I guess I just need to know that she is more responsible and that she is ready to take care of me again- only better this time.

Also I've decided since this is a new start I am going to try and appear normal to these people who don't know what I'm really like. And I know that everyone always says how important it is to be yourself but when I'm myself people just think that I am crazy and make sure to avoid me. I use to like that because it separated who I would bond and later on become friends with to the people who I wouldn't waste time on, but the more weird I got the smaller that pile of people willing to look pas my wacky traits became until I had some classes at school with no one willing to talk to me at all. So I want to try and appear more normal and get a handle on my anger. That does seem a bit unrealistic but hey; you can't blame a girl for aiming high.

Some lady at a desk went through and stamped some of my documents- I wasn't completely sure what she was doing but it looked too complicated for me to try. I just trusted her and she did look to know what she was doing as she quickly and efficiently finished up and signalled that I was free to go.

I gulped stepping over the boundary in front of me signifies me crossing over from my life in New York to my new one that I was about to willingly enter. Why I didn't tell the cab driver to just drop me off round the corner from my apartment so that I could sneak back home is beyond me. Sure my dad would be pissed but hopefully he would gather the point that this is seriously something I didn't want to be doing. I'm not good at meeting new people. I either come off bitchy and sarcastic or as I previously stated crazy and a weirdo who should be avoided at all costs. I wonder how long it will be until my mom seriously regrets wanting me back. As much as I want to be sent back, I know my mom sending me away twice will serious damage me. I don't know why but I don't think I can take another rejection it would just kill me. So even though I badly want to be back, living in New York with my friends I can't afford to try and get sent home because then it will be a well known fact that my mother doesn't want me.

With one final shaking intake of breathe I walked over the boundary, my hands immediately tightening on the straps of my bag causing the tips of my knuckles to turn white. Looking around I couldn't see the women I remembered as my mom. There was no crazy hippie in sight.

"Mary... is that you?" Someone choked from behind me. I froze. That's got to be my mom. Oh god what if she doesn't like me. Pull yourself together Mary you're the one who should be judging her. She's the one who left you with your dad. She's the one who was a crazy mom. And she's the one who forced you to move all the way to Washington. Breathing slowly in and out I turned around and my mouth dropped open.

It... Was... Her. She still had waste length brown hair but it was darker and straighter than before. Her eyes weren't as bright as they once were but they still held a sparkle of excitement that I use to remember seeing in them all the time. She wasn't as thin; she now had womanly curves that sculpted her into an hour glass figure. A white blouse draped over her top half tucked into baggy beige shorts finished off with a pair of wooden heals. She looked classy but not to formal, fun but not crazy, and happy. She looked really happy. She looked like a mom.

"Oh Mary, you look so grown up." My mom gushed as she quickly moved closer to me. Without thinking I flinched away and instantly regretted it as I saw the hurt flash across her face. Not knowing what to do I stuck out my hand. She raised one of her eyebrows as she took my hand and shook it. Really Mary... a handshake? It's your mom you haven't seen in 8 years and you decide to act like you've only just met her for the first time and do and awkward formal greeting because that doesn't come off cold. _Shut up brain, I know you're out to get me so just shut up_! I inwardly screamed to myself. I was so nervous and I could feel the inner crazy in me bubbling to the surface as I frantically tried to hide it.

"Hey... Je-Mom" I coughed out decided last second against calling her by her first name. She was my mom. So therefore I shall call her that. Calling a women mom felt foreign to me but it also made some of the butterflies go away, just being in my mom's presence comforted me and I didn't like that one bit. She was a stranger to me and I shouldn't feel closer to her just because we share some genes.

She smiled and led me out to what I guessed to be her car. Don't ask me what king it was silver and small that's all I know. I awkwardly sat in the passenger seat clutching my bag (which I had dislodged off my shoulders) to my chest. "So... ummm, where do you actually live?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

Mom seemed hesitant when she answered "A house in La Push." Quickly tucking her hair behind her ears and starting the car.

"Oh... I don't think I've ever heard of it... what's it like" La Push, what kinda name is that? It must be some weird hippie town my mom lives in. Oh great so these normal clothes are just her disguise. NO, she tricked me into willingly getting into the car with her by appearing normal! Evil! _But isn't that what your trying to do?_ I asked myself. Aren't I going to act normal so people will like me? Well screw that plan! If people think I'm weird that's their problem because I'll be damned if I change who I am... it's what made me Frizz Ball. That nonsense talking was just a weak moment. A weak stupid moment when I decided to go against the only decent thing my mom ever taught me which was be yourself!

"It's lovely. It is a little Indian reservation and guess what... it's next to the beach." She squealed excitedly.

I laughed but it didn't seem like a relaxed laugh more forced. I didn't like the beach much. Beach meant sunshine and I being freckled and extremely pale meant I didn't like sunshine, I loved the rain though. I didn't tan I burned, well actually my freckles did tan but that was about it and my hair got lighter but I liked it the way it was.

"Don't worry; I remember you don't like the sunshine." My mom assured me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She remembered something about me! She remembered a non important fact only people who care would bother to learn let alone remember for 8 year. This time a genuine smile spread across my face and my mom immediately returned it. "It basically rains constantly there so you're in luck." She said winking. Yes my mom just winked at me causing me to drop the smile cringe away. But if it rains all the time there I was happy enough to live in the hippie Indian reservation names La Push. Bring it on!


	5. What A Nice Guy

**Just remembered in the Twilight Saga there is a vampire named Mary but the Mary in this fanfic isn't her in any way. So thank you if you're reading and if you feel like it a review would be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga **

We had been driving for a while and let's just say me and mom both gave up on conversation about 5 minutes into the journey. My mom use to be so hyped up that she could never stop talking but she was acting just as awkward as me. But at about 2pm I couldn't stop my stomach from loudly growling. _Stupid loud stomach_. Blushing I remembered that I hadn't had breakfast before I left- curse you dad- and I hadn't had any lunch yet. My mom stifled a laugh and I turned to glare at her. She looked away and did a mime of zipping up her lips. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window, clutching my stomach willing it to shush.

About an hour later my IPod died and a little piece of me broke down. NOOO! What would I do until the charger arrived tomorrow! Why hadn't I thought to bring it with me in my bag? I'll tell you why my little evil brain made sure I didn't because it wanted to see me suffer. Well my brain just keeps on committing treason and there is nothing I can do about it. Damn the thing inside my head, why must it be attached to me.

I cautiously took the buds out my ears praying my mom didn't notice I no longer had a shield to stop having to make conversation with her. But of course as I have already figured out the person who is in charge of my fate had it in for me because next thing I know mom is seizing the opportunity to talk to me.

"So La Push is half an hour away, I was thinking we could stop at the diner for dinner and then go home?" she asked nervously.

I couldn't care less as long as I got food so I started nodding my head again and again. Suddenly I started feeling all giddy and dizzy so I let out a giggle and started nodding my head more vigorously, enjoying the crazy sensation. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were flushed and my hair was an afro by the time I stopped but I didn't care because I was still infused in the after effects of my head rush. My mom's smile turned ecstatic as she kept looking between me and the road. "Thank god I don't have to keep acting normal." She said quickly taking off her shoes and flinging them into the back seat letting out a round of yodelling.

Still a bit dizzy I turned to look at her and I must have looked funny because she went into rounds out laughing snorts.

I hesitantly raised a hand to my hair and was shocked to find how much it was sticking up without and hair gel or hair spray. I tried to pat it down but it only angered the beast on my head causing it to eat my hand. "Crap." I whispered as I desperately tried to dislodge me tangled hand free. My mom turned to me again and pushed her hand through her smooth almost straight hair smirking at me- not a bitchy smirk but a jokey smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and yanked my hand free ignoring the pain in my scalp. Looking down at my hand I gasped at the amount of hair that got ripped out with my hand. Maybe I've finally got a bald patch; I thought which made me give a toothy smile to my reflection in the side mirror.

My mom tapped me on the shoulder causing me to flinch as she pointed to a sign that said "welcome to Forks" I raised an eyebrow to her "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked. Seriously I have never known a place called Forks?

She stared at me blankly for a second before seeming to remember something. "Oh yeah, La Push is about 15 minutes away from Forks but there is no diner in La Push so, um, yeah." She finished shrugging whilst slowly turning into the car park of a packed diner. I nodded and desperately tried to tame my hair once again considering we were about to go out in public. Looking in the mirror I reapplied some lip balm, powder and mascara courtesy of my bag but didn't attempt to put a brush through my hair. Smiling at myself I decided I didn't look to bad considering I was rudely awoken at 5, was on a plane for a couple of hours and had been driving for a while as well. Breathing out slowly I followed my mom who had gotten out and started walking to the diner and then I noticed she still wasn't wearing any shoes.

Sighing I turned on my heels and went back to the car. My mom noticing this turned around with a questioning look until I reappeared from the back seats of the car holding her shoes. Gasping she looked down and immediately started blushing as she saw her bare feet wiggling on the path below her. Running over to her I passed the shoes and started laughing, hard. My mom joined in and we entered the diner with tear streaming down our faces.

Suddenly all eyes were on us- no not us... me. "I guess you don't get a lot of new people" I whispered to mom as I awkwardly tried to avoid their gaze.

"Yeah, sorry the last new kid your age was a couple of years ago, or though for the life of me I can't remember her name." Mom murmured, more to herself than for my benefit.

She guided me to a vacant table where we sat down, people were still staring and I felt another blush creep up on me as I looked down at the shiny yellow table desperately willing away the feel of eyes burning into all sides of me. I felt my mom reach out and place a hand encouragingly over my own as she sensed my discomfort. I guess us fellow weirdoes were well attuned to each other's emotions; I thought which cause me to slightly giggle to myself. _Not really helping the staring situation are we now Mary? Oh shut up brain!_ I heard laughter from somewhere in front of me. Slowly I looked up to find my eyes locked with those familiar striking green ones from the plane, "Just bloody brilliant" I said looking away and face planting the table.

My mom pushed a menu underneath my head before it made contact with the table causing me to look and survey my choices of food. Just when I finished reading a lanky boy with a lot of spots came up to us holding a pen and paper. "Can I take your order?" He asked quietly.

"Um can I have some fries and a coke please?" My mom said politely.

The boy turned to me expectantly, smiling as his eyes trailed over my low cut top. Coughing he looked back up to my eyes, blushing "yeah can I have a burger and a strawberry milkshake." There was nothing raspberry flavoured so strawberry was my best option. The boy stood there another couple of seconds staring creepily at me before turning away. "What a creep" I whispered watching the boy retreat into the kitchen, which caused my mom to snort.

She then turned serious and looked at me for a bit. I swear if anyone else stared I was going to have a fit. "Look Mary, I feel it's best I tell you before I take you to my house that..." she seemed unsure how to put something which only caused me to become instantly nervous. Oh no she lives in a shared house for hippies, or I bet she's a squatter or maybe, maybe she brings home her patients to live with her. "Well it isn't just you and me in the house." Knew it, I knew she lived with a bunch of hippies. "You see a couple of months ago I moved in with my boyfriend and..." Oh no... It's so much worse than what I imagined! The boyfriend. I have to meet the boyfriend. I have to live with the boyfriend. I had to share a bathroom with the boyfriend. I bet he's an ass- a stupid, smelly dick that is going to annoy the hell out of me whilst I stay here. My mom never had a good choice in guys- from wannabe rock stars to people who chained themselves to trees. Sensing my zoning out my mom shook my shoulder. "Mary... Mary! Leon is a lovely man and he can't wait to meet you. He is kind and sweet and he makes me happy and I know he will love you like a daughter." He's going to love me like a daughter. A freaking daughter! Excuse me but I'm not his daughter I'm my dad's daughter! And if they even think I will ever call this Leon guy dad then they are seriously mistaken!

"Brilliant" I said to mom with the best fake smile I could master as the food was delivered. As soon as the server walked away I launched myself at the burger taking a massive bite and chewing furiously. Damn that was a good burger, and I was so hungry!

"Mary it's not so bad, you won't have only me and Leon to socialise with at home." She said hopefully I started choking and dropped the burger onto the plate suddenly losing my appetite.

"What?" I demanded, causing a couple of people to turn around and yet again start staring.

"Uh well, you see... he has a son a couple of years older that you." I felt sick. Not only did I have to put up with Leon. But my mom now thought it a bonus that I would be able to socialise with his son! Is she for real?' I didn't want to get to know the son of the idiot who can't wait to meet me and who will love me like a daughter.

I got up "I need some air." and stalked out of the diner. Yep everyone in Forks is going to think the new girl is wacko, but honestly they can get stuffed. Leaning against the brick wall I closed my eyes and tried to get a handle on the anger that was coursing through me right now. How dare she leave it until we were 15 minutes away to tell me I would be sharing my new home with her boyfriend and his teenage son! And bet dad knew as well and he kept it from me. I feel so betrayed, how the heck am I going to get through 3 years here?

"You alright?" startled I looked up into those green eyes and immediately looked away again. What was with this guy, he is worse than creepy server guy.

"Fine" I replied bluntly trying desperately to inch away from him and his persistent eyes.

"You don't look fine." He stated, his eyes raking my face. Please don't be a weird stalker/murderer I pleaded because I can't deal with anymore stress right now, come back next week.

"Wow you caught me out I'm not fine but I don't want to tell a random stranger what's bugging me, especially some creep who I was next to on the plane and coincidently loves in the same area I do." I snapped now glaring at him.

"That's all you had to say instead of trying to lie to me." He smirked as he walked off down the road. What the hell? And I thought I was weird. Narrowing my eyes as he disappeared I returned to the diner only to tell me mom I would wait in the car for her.

I jumped in the passenger seat and sulked- yes sulked- for a good 10 minutes before my mom was back in the car starting it up and reversing out of the car park. "His son is a nice boy," my mom decided to inform me because I was really going to listen to trust her right now "most of the time" she whispered to herself thinking I couldn't hear her. I scowled out the window as we passed a sign that read "Welcome to La Push." Yeah welcome, now can I say goodbye already? I just want to go back home where I didn't have to share a house with my mom, or her stupid boyfriend who was going to love me like a daughter, or her stupid boyfriend's son who is a nice boy- most of the bloody time! And I know I was pre judging them but right now I couldn't care less. I was angry and hurt and I felt lied to. So yeah I have every right to pre judge people even though I hate it when people judge me as crazy, but still that's different._ No it's not. _Oh shut up you don't know anything brain!

And then suddenly whether it was right or wrong I didn't have any more time to pre judge them because we were pulling up in front of a small red house with a truck parked in the drive. Oh god I can already tell this is going to go badly, things always do when I'm concerned. Mom quickly got out the car, gave me one stony warning glance and ran for the front door. Slowly I followed suit and walked into the house to find my mom in an embrace with a tall, tanned man. I couldn't see much of the house because the two of them were blocking my view.

I tried to be patient and polite but when they started kissing I couldn't help myself, "EW gross!" I exclaimed, making them jump slightly and look down sheepishly. I am so not going to be able to close my eyes now without seeing my mom all over this Leon guy. I inwardly cringed as the scene kept torturously replaying in my head, definitely scarred for life.

Leon –well I damn hope this is Leon- coughed awkwardly and offered his hand to me. I cautiously took it aware of how big and scary looking the guy was. "I'm Leon, it's nice to finally meet you Mary." When he smiled though his face turned from scary to warm and friendly and as much as I didn't want to I felt myself smiling back at the guy.

I closed the door behind me and followed them into the living room. It was small but homely. It had a wooden floor with a striped rug covering the middle, a low wooden table in the centre of the room, flanked on two sides by big comfy looking red sofas with a mix match of pillows and blankets thrown over them. Then on the opposite wall to the door hung a TV which was playing some sport type thing. I felt my mom tug me more into the room and pulled me down beside her. Before I could say anything a guy came barrelling into the room.

He was massive! I mean seriously he was at least 6 foot with short black cropped hair. He was shirtless –SHIRTLESS- and his exposed chest was rippling with muscles and an 8 pack with sweat dripping off him. Seriously he looks like a freaking model! His face was sharp, with a straight nose, harsh cheek bones and deep brown eyes. Crap I was staring, _Mary look away from the yummy looking shirtless guy. Seriously you look like a tit stop it! Mary stop it now, now now! Just look away he hasn't noticed you yet, I won't tell anyone as long as you look away right now! _ I looked down at my feet for once thankful of my loud mouth brain. "Dad where's the..." then seeming to notice me in the room he turned and glared at me. I looked up again –making sure to gawk at his chest again- but determined not to back down from his glare so I returned it with one of my own immediately disliking the guy. He only just met me, and I don't even know who he is so why is he glaring at me!

"This is Mary, Jennifer's daughter I told you she was coming to live with us." Leon said sternly, "Now don't be rude and introduce yourself."

No way could this be Leon's son he did not look a couple of years older than me, he looked mid twenties, minimum. He then turned to me with a sarcastic smirk on his face reaching out his hand "Oh its lovely meeting you _Frizzy_, I'm Paul."

I flinched as he used my friends nick name for me but this only made me angrier. I got up and grabbed his hand harshly. I couldn't help but let my glare falter a bit- jeeze this guys hand was so hot! "Truly the pleasure is all mine, Pauly dear." I replied reaching up and ruffling his short hair, which was not easy due to him being so much taller than me, lacing my voice with as much sarcasm as I could muster. His smirk vanished when I touched him. He started shaking- weirdo- and then he abruptly left leaving me standing in the living room stunned.

Well me and old Pauly are gunna have some fun these next couple of years. I thought sarcastically as I sat back down avoid moms glare.


	6. Those Eyes

**I know this story took a while to reach La Push and introduce the wolf pack but I just wanted to explain Mary's character first. So please read and review if you want and in return I promise not to bore and annoy you with too much detail.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the Twilight Saga**

So I had been in La Push a week and I already wanted to go home. I had managed to avoid Paul as much as possible by staying alone in my room most days. But I was slowly getting more and more irritated by being inside all day.

My room was small and painted a light cream colour. It had a single wooden bed and two wooded chest of drawers for my things. I had started putting up my pictures but by no means had the patience to put them all up yet- so I spent the days lounging on my bed listening to music and texting my friends back in New York, wow I lead a thrilling life.

I was dreading having to go to a new school- and with only two weeks of summer vacation left that day was rapidly approaching. My mom said I had to go to the school on the reservation which wouldn't make me stand out at all considering 95% of the population here were tanned with dark hair and had known each other since they were toddlers. Nope not going to stand out at all.

I could hear yelling and arguing from downstairs and fear rippled inside me when I briefly heard the mention of my name. I hadn't done anything wrong? I haven't put one toe out of line since I got here. I have been pleasant and polite to Leon, listened to my mom's ramblings on and tolerating Paul in the small moments when I was forced to be in his presence. And then suddenly the arguing got cut short and I heard someone stomping up the stairs and banging on my door. Great, no way my mom would make that much noise and Leon was out that means... Paul.

Without an answer to his knocking Paul burst into my room causing me to cringe into the bed. "Do you want to come to the beach with me?" he spat through clenched teeth. Ok what the hell?

"No" I responded coldly then went back to mindlessly gazing out of the window.

Paul seemed to growl and turned on his heels yelling down the stairs, "I told you Jennifer, she wouldn't come which is fine by me." And with that he stomped into his room- probably to change or something.

I immediately relaxed once he was gone but he had left my bedroom door open and I was way too comfortable to get up and close it. Then my mom was where Paul once stood, anger creasing her usually jolly face. "Now Mary you've been sulking in this room all week long and enough is enough, so you are going to get up, get dressed and go to the beach with Paul and actually socialise with the people living here!" I opened my mouth to argue but she cut me off "am I understood?" I glared at her not answering, "Am I understood?" she said more angrily this time.

I nodded which caused her to slightly smile before shutting the door and telling Paul I would be reading in 5 minutes to which he moaned because he obviously didn't want me to come.

I unenthusiastically jumped out of bed and changed out of what I had previously picked out to wear today (jeans and a hoodie) and changed into my navy blue bikini, light denim shorts and a dark pink t-shirt with the words Frizz Ball printed on it. I then grabbed my little brown bag and shoved in my phone, IPod, sun cream (curse my light skin and freckles), sunglasses, towel and the book I was reading. Then went to survey my reflection in the mirror. My makeup I had applied this morning was still in place so I just grabbed a hair tie and pulled it over my wrist and put on a pair of trainers and then I was out of my door dreading the day ahead of me.

I met Paul by the door who smirked at my T-shirt and then actually opened the door for me before yelling bye to my mom. I did no such thing seeing as it was her who forced me to leave the safety of my room. We walked in silence for about 5 minutes before I exhaled the breath I was holding and glanced at him.

"Don't worry; I'll stay out of your way at the beach. No need to introduce me to your friends." I hoped he would accept this and be relieved that we didn't have to stay together for the day. But I never saw the relief pass his features as he kept walking.

"My stupid friends want to meet you anyway, and Emily will report back to Jennifer if I let you go off on your own. There's no getting out of this Frizz for both of us." He said, obviously annoyed at the situation as much as I was. I gulped and inwardly cursed at my mother and who ever this Emily was.

Soon I got my first glance of the beach and as much as I don't like them I couldn't deny it was the best thing I've seen since moving here. The sand seemed to stretch endlessly off into the distance, it slowly merging into lush green forest the further away it was from the sea. The sea itself was dark blue almost black in places with its strong waves crashing against rocks and slowly allowing the white horses to seep into the sand as the waves came in.

I think I must have been standing and staring for a while because I suddenly felt Paul tug me along the beach. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the ocean so I kept stumbling and almost completely face planting the sand at one time, which Paul took as his queue to exasperatedly grunt whilst picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

This cut off my view of the waves causing me to snap out of my daze. Why the heck was Paul carrying me! "Paul, I swear if you don't put me down right now I'm gunna kick you where the sun don't shine!" I threatened, repeatedly punching his back no matter how much it caused my fists to ache (bloody hell he was like a rock).

He seemed to chuckle then, "I'd like to see you try." And with that he abruptly came to a stop causing my head to bang against his back. A stab of pain rushed to my forehead where it had made contact with Paul's solid form.

"Shit Paul, a little warning. Crap that hurt! Now put me down you stupid idiot!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead.

"Dude, that Jennifer's girl?" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice ask. I froze. Hell, I had just made a fool out of myself in front of his mates. And of course the first thing they would have seen of me would be my arse sticking up in the air due to me being over Paul's shoulder. Perfect.

"Yup" Paul stated popping the p, making no move to put me down. I started to squirm to be release but it didn't make a difference in his iron grip.

"You gunna put her down?" I heard another person ask, a laugh in his voice- probably at my expense.

"I don't think you want me to unleash her onto you." He stated I could just imagine that stupid smirk on his face.

"Can't be any worse then you" Someone burst out causing a chorus of laughter from his mates. Crap it sounded like allot of people.

"We'll see." Paul hissed, throwing me onto the sand in front of him.

I glared up at him, ignoring all the eyes I could feel on me. He glared back crossing his arms over his chest which was hardly concealed under a tight grey shirt. Someone coughed awkwardly causing me and Paul both to physically jump and look away from each other.

A boy- no no a man, a very shirtless man, a very shirtless man with even more muscles than Paul walked over to me offering a hand up. I took it and smiled at him. "I'm Sam" he smiled causing his heavily tanned face to light up.

"Mary" I replied brushing off my now sandy shorts.

"Nice to meet you, I'm glad you finally came out of hiding." He stated before motioning to the rest of the people behind him. I looked up and actually squeaked. Standing behind him were more tall, ripped, gorgeous men all smiling at me. Oh my god how were they all so, so... yummy! Was that just part of them growing up in La Push, because with so much drool worthy eye candy floating round this place, my stay here just got a heck of a lot better. They seemed to chuckle at my outburst causing me to blush. I looked back to Sam who was smiling before he started introducing people. "That's Emily- my fiancé- Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Collin, Seth and his sister Leah and Brady." I gulped desperately trying to remember those names and failing miserably.

But before I could ask for Sam to go over them one more time I was swallowed in a massive, scorching hug from one of the big men in front of me. "Oh you don't seem as bad as Paul over here has been telling us." The guy smirked.

"Can't breathe." I gasped causing him to drop me and step back sheepishly.

"Sorry" He breathed before grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously- his skin was just as hot as Paul but his face was a lot kinder. "In case you didn't catch that I'm Quil."

Thankful that he reintroduced himself I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Quil." He was still holding my hand which caused me to raise an eyebrow at him. "You gunna give me back that hand?" I asked grinning, causing the others to stifle their own laughs as Quil quickly let go and stepped away.

I looked the rest of them in the eye and nodding so they didn't have to all come and shake my hand. They all seemed to nod or say hi in return. Then I turned to a guy who was sat on the sand, he didn't seem as heavily ripped as some of the other and his face still held a youthful quality to it, hosting a contagious smile. But when my eyes met his his mouth fell open and he took a shaky breath in. His eyes were captivating, to deep rich brown orbs beckoning me closer. They seemed to sing to me and I found myself staring back lost in the breath taking haze of those eyes. They were just so beautiful. They were just so, so perfect. The most prefect thing I had ever set my eyes on. I jumped when I felt Paul's hand on my shoulder causing me to look away and blush at my stupid staring. Great now everyone's going to think I'm a weirdo! Oh well they had to find out at some point. But what's going on, I've never stared at a guy like that. Sure I have found some attractive in the past but never so much so that I couldn't look away, not without feeling a stabbing pain in my chest. Even thinking about those eyes made me start looking for them again, then suddenly stopping, reluctant to embarrass myself further. Shaking my head I realised Paul's hand was still holding my shoulder, his grip slowly tightening as he glared at someone behind.

Everyone had seemed to have gone quiet creating a tense atmosphere. Suddenly Paul's grip got too much and I yelped in pain causing someone behind me to growl fiercely. I turned around only to see those eyes staring intensely back. I felt a blush overtake my cheeks and my legs turn wobbly beneath me as those eyes bore into my own. He had already gotten up but now he stepped forward reaching out for me when Paul jerked me backwards, behind him and then let go of my sore shoulder- well I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow.

Paul and the guy glared at each other- almost sizing each other up, what has gotten Paul so protective? A woman, I think her name was Emily, caught my hand in hers and gave me a small smile. "Mary, I think the boys need to talk, want to help me set out the food for them?" she asked. Now properly looking at her she was beautiful, rich skin and a dazzling smile but she had three jagged scars going down the side of her face continuing under her shirt. I quickly looked into her eyes not taking in any other details about the scars and nodded returning her smile.

As we left I could feel his eyes still burning into my back, and for some reason this brought a smile onto my face.


	7. She Must Think I'm Crazy

**Ok so I don't know if I should stay in Mary's pov the whole time or switch to one of the packs to see their reaction, thoughts? As always hope you enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

Walking away behind Emily the guys behind didn't make a sound until we were out of ear shot. What had just happened? No actually scratch that... what is still happening! Because the more I walk away from him... and those eyes- those deep lush eyes- the more this pain in my chest grows intolerable. I just wanted to see them again, get lost in them, let them completely overwhelm as I grow dizzy from their intense stare. Yes I defiantly wanted that. I found myself becoming flushed and unsteady just from thinking about them, shooting out a hand to the truck filled with the food in to steady my wobbly legs.

Why was he having such an effect on me? It's like I couldn't get him out of my head and even the thought of trying to regain some control over my thoughts seemed horrible and unthinkable. My body craved the image of his eyes dominating everything that went through my head, I couldn't even try to think about anything else- my brain immediately rejecting any other topic I feebly tried to consider as an attempt to clear my thoughts. My feet kept starting to make their way back to him, like I was being pulled to him by an invisible rope. And every time either myself- hands clawing the side of the truck trying to stay put, or Emily- hand gripping my arm supportively would stop me.

Once again I felt her arm on my shoulder trying to soothe my mind away from those eyes. I looked at her, concern clouding her eyes. But confusingly it wasn't just concern something else swam deep in the depths of her eyes... joy? Happiness? No that can't be, what is she so happy about? And then I saw it, a secret deep within those mysterious orbs, a secret she wasn't trying to hide but at the same time wasn't flaunting. I looked away thoughts of his eyes replacing those of Emily's. They were just so... I couldn't find the words. Swirls of different browns entwining and complementing each other to create a soothing and gleeful look that radiated nothing less than pure happiness. Happiness so contagious I could only just stop myself from laughing as his seductive concoction of browns danced behind my eyes every time I blinked.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"I... I... he... I mean... what?" shaking my head I tried to gather my composure, searching my preoccupied brain for the function to talk properly without spurting a string of random mumbles from the stupid smile plastered on my face. Emily seemed content to wait for me encouraging me by nodding her head as I tried again. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I'm... uh, definitely fine. I mean, yeah... yeah I'm good thanks." I looked down embarrassed at how stupid I must sound.

"It's good you're so fine." Emily said giggling at me whilst removing her hand from my shoulder.

I smiled at her, trying to think of anything to direct the conversation away from me as she made no move to gather the food from the truck. "So, you're engaged?" I mentally high fived myself for remembering that, aw yeah who's good? Me that's who!

"Yeah, to Sam. It's been a while now but you know life can just be so hectic at times. I haven't even started planning yet." She gushed. Score to Mary, her mind was completely off my inability to speak properly. Oh crap she's looking expectantly at me... right have to answer her. Umm think brain, think! What did she say again? Right something about life being hectic and something else... don't think about the eyes. Don't think about them! Alright brain we can work with this. Hectic, hectic...

"Yeah life can be pretty hectic sometimes." I said smoothly. Praying it made sense with the rest of what she said. My feet starting moving again and I stomped on my toe without breaking eye contact with Emily, keeping my face neutral (minus that stupid big ass grin on my face which won't go)!

Emily quirked an eyebrow at me before laughing, "Oh you'll get along well with Quil Mary." She stated. My mind was gone from the conversation... Quil? No the name didn't match those eyes in my head. No I remember, Quil introduced himself to me before I saw those eyes. He was the weirdo who randomly hugged me, yes a fellow freak right here in La Push. I guess I could make one friend here.

"I'll keep my eye out for him." I said as Emily finally started unlocking the truck and gathering container after containing of food from it. My mouth opened- finally ditching the smile- at the sheer amount of food that was appearing out of the truck. Massive quantities of burgers, sausages, ribs, chicken, potatoes, coleslaw, corn, salad, cakes, muffins and pies. The meat was still raw so I'm guessing we were going to cook it on the beach... a barbecue perhaps?

Emily smiled at the disbelief on my face, "I've gotta keep my boys fed." She said, I could hear the motherly tone she used when she said "my boys" it was clear she loved them all. I smiled at her. They weren't just her friends but her family. Not going to lie I was jealous, yeah Naya and Jessie were like my sisters, but we never had the bond I can sense Emily has with the guys on the beach. I always liked the idea of a large family and I guess my mom found it here in La Push with Leon and Paul and all the other people here on the Reservation.

I helped Emily off load all the food only to realize we're going to have to carry it all back to the beach. Emily saw my grimace and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure the boys will help us carry the food, considering most of it's for them." And then she put an arm on my shoulder, such a motherly jester "I'll warn you now Mary, get in their quick or there'll be no food left for yourself. Don't let them push you around and worse comes to worse threaten them with me not feeding them anymore." I laughed at the thought of her standing up to them brandishing a wooden spoon in the air, threatening not to feed them.

But then I imagined the look on the guys faces and low and behold my mind was back on those eyes. Those deep brown eyes which had me hooked. Captivated, begging for more like I was addicting to the intoxication of his stare. Bloody hell Mary, you saw the guy for what a minute, thirty seconds? He was only staring because you were probably drooling over him and he was just concerned for his own safety against your weirdness! Shut up brain! Let me just imagine for a little while that there was a different emotion in his stare rather than the shock and creped outness. Just let me believe for only a second that I saw happiness, want and... No I can't even fool myself. There was no love in his eyes. No want, maybe happiness but he was probably just a happy person.

It's not healthy to pretend that the boy with those eyes liked me. Not healthy at all. I should probably stay away to make sure his eyes didn't drag me to him again, only for me to embarrass myself and most likely him. Also Paul would be pissed. Having to explain why the freak living with him was drooling over one of his mates. Crap he is mates with Paul that means two things. 1) He must be a douche like Paul because no way anyone decent would willingly be friends with that stupid ape I'm having to share a toilet with and 2) that he must be as old as Paul which means he must be 17-18. Balls he must be because I sure as hell haven't ever hung out with someone not my age, that's why I feel like I don't belong here with Emily. Wait... Emily and Sam are engaged that means they have to be considerably older than 18 right? Maybe in La Push age didn't matter? You just be friends with whoever makes you happy? Yeah but those eyes, those beautiful eyes held to much wisdom for someone younger than Paul, not to mention someone nearer my age could never be that ripped!

Okay why was I even getting all worked up about this, I have already decided to avoid those eyes at all costs. I'll talk to Quil. Yeah that's the plan. Don't try and fool yourself Mary, you're already falling for the guy. Shut up brain! And no I'm not! I don't know him and he sure as hell will never want me. He's a jerk like Paul and probably only uses girls for one thing!

Somehow I couldn't quite bring myself to believe he was like that. It felt wrong to think of him in a bad light. But screw it, your judgement Mary is just clouded by his 8 pack- damn it don't think of the 8 pack now Mary! I inwardly groaned to myself.

A giggle snapped me out of my inner battle. Emily was smiling at me obviously witnessing the different emotion shooting across my face. I blushed and looked away. She looked at me like she knew what was going on inside my head, but at the same time she wasn't judging me. She seemed happy and I honestly felt welcomed and comfortable in her presence.

"His name's Seth." She said with a wink before walking away carrying some of the containers to the beach.


	8. Did He Just Growl?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just the character of Mary Callaway**

Seth. Seth... Seth. So perfect, so completely right. The name complemented his eyes, his spirited beautiful eyes, completely. Giving a name to those deep hypnotising orbs ignited a fire within, warming my heart and intensifying my need to become lost in those endless swirls of brown again.

Stop it Mary, you sound so stupid! So whiney, desperate and most importantly just plain sad! And Mary Callaway is anything but sad. She is weird, wacky a little angry at times but I'll be damned if people pity me! No way! Not happening. Shaking my muddled head I grabbed a couple of the containers and marched down the beach head held high.

Of course fate would chooses this point to have a twisted sense of humour which I believe is what made the sand trip me up. Yes... the sand tripped me up, that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Those damn grains are wriggly little buggars and they caused me to misplace one of my stupid feet sending me flying to the ground.

Before I was able to complete my face plant two large hands were wrapped around my waist, steadying me. My breathing hitched. Those hands were to warm. They shocked where they touched my bare skin, sending jolts coursing through me. It burned. A good burn. An addictive pain that had me craving more of those delicious shocks his touch sent into me. Just one more touch... No, no one is going to affect me like this. This is making me weak. Weak I tell you!

I jumped from his arms. Oh his muscley arms, rippling under his taught bronze skin... yum. Look away Mary. Look away. I took another step back, needing space to think. He reached out for me and I flinched away. I didn't like the tug I felt towards him. I didn't like the want, no the need I had for him. And I definitely did not like the way my body craved contact with him again. Stupid hormones, stupid puberty!

Hurt crossed his face as his outstretched hand fell limp to his sides. Seriously, hurt? Come on Mary! You're imagining things again. Urghhh I am so desperate it's pitiful! I need distance, and I need it quick. I bent over to retrieve the discarded containers from the sand, nodded thanks to Seth without looking at him and swivelled on my heels walking towards the group. As much as my body pined to turn around, run back and jump into Seth's arms I wouldn't even allow myself a backwards glance. Ha, who's in control now?

As I reached the others they all turned to stare at me. Then behind me. Then back at me with new intensity in their eyes. "What?" I asked, still refusing myself a peek behind at the man I couldn't afford to look at.

Delivering the food quickly I turned around to go get another box but found the guys had that covered, carrying more boxes, more quickly than I could manage. Picking up my bag from where I had dropped it when Paul dropped me, I slung it over my shoulder and walked a little bit away from where the rest of the group was.

About a hundred yards away I set up my towel and applied sun cream to my arms and legs. I took off my shirt, exposing my dark blue bikini top and covered my skin in another layer of sun cream. Then I sat cross legged watching the wave's crash into one another, with such strength I was in awe of their power. They were majestic and ferocious, unforgiving and captivating. I always loved the ocean, I felt at peace when I was at one with the water- I know that sound weird but just go with it.

I swear mom said it always rained here and yet the sun is beating down on my head, most likely burning my scalp. Great, I'll have a nice pealing head soon and if I'm really lucky it will look just like dandruff! I heard my phone go off, hey soul sister by Train intruding the hypnotic sound of the ocean. Scrambling to pick it up I saw it was Naya calling me.

"Hello."

"Hey slut, why haven't you rang me yet?"

"Well, and this is just me guessing here, it might have something to do with you calling me a slut? You know I don't know how much longer and can stand this bullying!" I joked, pretending to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry hoe, but text messages just don't allow me my daily dose of Frizz. I need to hear your voice!"

"Ok I'm sorry I just honestly didn't know what to say! I hate it here Naya. I have to share a house with my mom's boyfriend and his son, who is a complete knob! And I haven't even seen someone my age yet!" I complained, hoping for some sympathy from her. Obviously I shouldn't expect that from someone like Naya.

"So is his son fit?" she asked, completely ignoring everything else I had said.

"No! Urghhh no!" seriously she had worse hormones than me so I decided to tease her, "Well I guess you would find him nice looking, tall, tanned and oh so many muscles."

"You bitch, so you're complaining about life in La Push whilst you have a yummy piece of eye candy to keep you occupied." I could almost hear the wink she probably did whilst speaking.

"Ewwwww! That's gross Naya. No way I could ever find him nice. Once you have to share a bathroom with a guy there's no going back."

She giggled, "Fine but where there's one cute one others shall follow. You met his mates yet?" Damn she was good.

"Yes..." I was reluctant to tell her more.

"And..." she prompted.

"They all look like super models," I gushed, "all over six foot, tanned, shirtless, 8 packs everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE! Biceps bigger than my head sexy cropped hair! And their voices. GOD. Their voices practically yell sex. So deep and manly. And their eyes, smouldering, beautiful..." I stopped myself before I said anything about Seth; she already thought I was a stalker without me explaining how I was so obsessed with this one boy's eyes.

"Yeah, so when am I coming to visit?" Naya asked, probably drooling over the other end of the phone.

"Whenever you want"

"Well that will be very bloody soon."

"So you're going to come for the muscles but not for your lovable best friend?" I asked, fake hurt in my voice.

"Pretty much yeah"

"Well I have to go then! Find a replacement Naya!"

"Honey, you know I'm one of a kind." Before I could answer I could hear Naya's dad in the background, "Look I gotta go Frizz, don't wait a week before you rind me next time. And you better not hog all those 8 packs you lucky bitch! Love you!"

I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before the line went dead. I heard someone stifle a laugh behind me. Oh god please... please... please

"Supermodels?"

"Shit." I whispered. Turning around I saw Seth plop down next to me on my towel, a massive grin plastered over his smug face. I blushed furiously, crap he had heard everything! Stupid Mary, stupid Naya! Oh I would so get her back. Damn, damn damn damn!

"I'm flattered that you find me so... appealing." I hadn't heard him speak yet and his voice was more delicious than all the other guys. It still held a youthful, bright quality while remaining low and sexy.

"Don't flatter yourself, what makes you so sure I wasn't talking about the others?" I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrassed, why did he have to hear me, why didn't I hear him sooner! Why, just why?

Seth didn't answer just smiled at me. Something told me he wasn't good at this sort of banter. He honestly didn't seem like the smouldering sexual type, more the jokey light-hearted kind. And that was fine by me.

"So," he started, I finally looked at him and oh god I shouldn't have. His perfect eyes were trained on me staring so hard that I swear he was seeing so deep within me, "How you liking La Push?"

"Um, yeah... uh. It's, uh... uh... alright." Crap, here comes the stuttering again. Seriously I was talking fine to him just a second ago. It's those damn eyes. Look away Mary, look away! Yeah that wasn't happening any time soon.

"So, you going to go to the school on the Rez?" God it should be illegal for someone to look so good and sound so good.

"Yup. I said popping the "p" at the end.

"Ah cool, well at least there will be some familiar faces, all of us apart from Sam go there."

"Really, you all look at least 19!" I blurted, covering my mouth before I said anything else.

Seth smiled, "Nope, Me, Collin and Brady are Sophomores. Jacob, Quil and Embry are Juniors. And Paul, Jared and Kim are Seniors." I think my mouth was hanging open. No way was Seth 15! No way was Seth my age!

"No way, I mean how many years must he have been held back." I didn't realize I had spoken aloud until I felt him chuckle beside me. Crap, seriously mouth you only speak when I tell you to!

"None, I am 15. I'm just... tall for my age."

"No shit Sherlock." This time I tried to smile through the anger I had at my mouth. Maybe almost falling over (because the sand tripped me up) did something to the connection between my mouth and brain, but then again my brain did want to make my life hell. They've probably made an alliance to make sure I had a miserable time here.

"So... how old are you?" he asked, his eyes travelling over me. Only then I remembered I wasn't wearing a top. Shit! He's going to see how small my boobs are! Crap! Why did I take my shirt off, I don't tan I burn! There was no need. Oh no my hands are probably in with my brain and mouth and took off my shirt without me telling it to. Damn, I swear my whole body is turning against me! I curled my legs up to me in order to cover myself. Seth was looking at my chest as well which only added to the blush that I'm sure dominated my whole face right now.

Coughing awkwardly he snapped his eyes up, looking away sheepishly. Yes! I actually made him embarrassed for once. Oh yeah! Score to Mary. "Um... 15... Like," breathe Mary, "like you I guess?" I still wasn't convinced he was 15; I would just have to interrogate Paul later.

He seemed happy with my answer and just smiled in response. I felt uneasy under his stare, like all my imperfections were being shown on a pedestal. It made me nervous and ultra aware of everyone of my movements around Seth, and quite honestly it stopped me from being completely myself. Why did I care so much of what he thought of me? I just wanted this unwavering weight that was now on my heart to go away, I wanted the imprint of his eyes in my mind to be deleted and I wanted the pull I felt towards him to evaporate so I could be free. But at the same time, I longed for contact, to feel those sparks again. I needed to hear his voice again, the way it sent shrills down my spine and warmed me up was addictive. And most importantly I couldn't imagine being away from his presence, his aurora of happiness beckoning me closer. So finally this time I gave in and moved closer until my leg was grazing his, alighting shocking tingles across my skin that made my heart race and my breathing ragged.

"Hey!" I jumped at the sudden sound, knocking myself more firmly into Seth's side causing us both to gasp. I quickly got up, begging for my body to stop going into overdrive over a simple touch. Of course it didn't listen. "We're about to light the bonfire, you coming?" I tore my eyes away from Seth's form on the towel, his longing eyes seeping into me. It was Quil, who had a massive smirk on his face. His eyes flickered to my chest- shit I was still not wearing a shirt. Seth growled causing Quil to jump and look back at my face. Did Seth just growl? I grabbed for my Frizz Ball top and put it on, hiding my blush with my hair. I bent down to retrieve my bag as Seth slowly rose to his full height. I reached out to pick up my towel but Seth's hands stopped me. Again, electricity flowed between us causing me to jerk my hand away and take a couple steps back.

Seth looked like he wanted to say something and then decided against it and turned his attention to shaking out then folding the towel before offering it to me. I took it being careful not to touch him again. "Thanks," I whispered before turning and following Quil back to the group. I didn't hear Seth follow but I could feel him not too far behind me. I know wacky! But no word of a lie I swear I could just feel his presence when he was near- which honestly freaked me out.

By the time I had got to the group everyone was sat round the fire. Scouting out the available seats there was one by Quil which would mean I wouldn't sit next to Seth. My heart squeezed painfully at the thought but I just couldn't allow myself to fall for him, when I knew my feelings would never be reciprocated. "Can I sit there?" I asked Quil, indicating the space next to him.

He nodded and I plunked myself down, leaning my back against the log like Quil was instead of sitting on it like the others. The fire was crackling and warm, roasting my now slightly chilled bare legs and arms. "You should have brought a coat, didn't ya mamma warn you about the weather here?"

"Well yeah, but it looked sunny this morning." I defended myself wrapping my arms around chest.

"The sun lies." Quil stated.

I laughed and rested my head back against the log. "So what's the deal?" I asked. He gave me a questioning look and I realised I must sound a bit mental, "I meant with all of you being so muscley?" I looked away, yep instead of sounding mental I now sound like a creep.

To my surprise Quil chuckled, "Just good genes."

"Steroids more like it." I muttered, praying that he didn't hear me. I should honestly stop hoping for things and just accept that bad things shall always happen to me, because next thing I know Quil is giving me a stern look.

"We don't take steroids."

"It was just a suggestion," I replied putting my hands up defensively. Ok so this situation just got tense. Probably would have even been less awkward sitting next to Seth. Seth... no, no don't think about him, you need to think of something to talk about. But damn Seth, he was sat across the fire from me watching intently. He is more muscled that Superman (yup I have a strange addiction to superhero films). With his intent staring I bet he could shoot lasers out of his eyes as well. "My favourite superheroes probably Spiderman or the incredible Hulk." I said without realising.

To my surprise Quil didn't look at me like a freak, just like I was stupid- which is so much better. "Hell no, Iron Man is rules all."

I snorted at him "Please, he doesn't even have any super powers, just a fancy suit."

He looked so offended at my words, "oh yeah, well the Hulk just mindlessly smashes stuff."

"I beg to differ, he usually knows which things to smash and he doesn't hurt the people he loves either- usually."

"But Iron Man can fly." He whined, other people round us were now smirking at our intense debate.

"So can superman, but the dudes lame."

Suddenly the guy next to me who was actually sat on the log- I think he's called Embry gasped, "Take that back, Superman is the godfather of all superheroes. He can fly, shoot lasers, super strength... do I have to continue."

"Yeah but he wears a cape." Quil next to me burst out laughing whilst Embry seemed to be going through a break down.

"Sorry Em, but the lady has a point. Capes just aren't cool." Quil said, reaching across me to place a reassuring hand on his friend's knee.

"And anyway now you can worship a suitable Hero like Spiderman." I stated smiling.

"He has spider powers, that's not bad ass enough for me."

I scoffed as Embry, "Yes cos you crying over your precious Superman just screams bad ass."

Quil hooted with laughter whilst Embry turned to glare at me. "Oh god there's another one of them." I heard someone near Seth whisper causing me to join in giggling with Quil.

"I like you." Quil said randomly, causing someone across from us to growl lowly.

"You're alright." I said with a wink causing others around us to laugh. I stole a glance at Seth and he was shaking slightly whilst giving Quil a steely stare. He seemed to stiffen beside me slightly and Embry seemed to move a little closer on my other side, which made another growl escape Seth lips. I cringed into Embry's leg, scared of the feral sound escaping his usually happy face.

Suddenly he got up and ran for the woods, with another two guys (one being Sam and the other I can't remember) followed. The tension was back as I moved away from where I was cowering into Embry's leg. What just happened? I was shaking more from nerves instead of the cold now as I watched where Seth had disappeared into the trees. How could he turn from happy and care free to stormy glares and quite frankly animalistic sounds ripping from his throat as he started convulsing. Then a wolf howled far too close for me to feel safe. I jumped letting out a little squeak. Quil placed an arm around my shoulder shushing me and telling me Seth was just cooling off. He was just as hot as Seth but instead of electricity and excitement his hold held the comfort I needed right at that moment.

"But what got him so angry?" when Quil didn't answer I directed the question to everyone around us receiving awkward coughs and undecipherable whispers throughout the circle.

Until Paul, who I hadn't really noticed until now huffed and said "the kids got problems "Causing another guy –Jacob I think?- to smack him in the back of the head. "Hey-" Paul started only to be interrupted b Jacob.

"No, you know what would happen if he heard you telling _her_ that and you know it's not true. Seth hardly ever loses control and you talking him down in front of _her_ isn't gunna help the situation."

"Yeah well the kid should back off her." Paul all but growled.

"You know he can't!" Jacob furiously whispered, they probably thought I couldn't hear them... well ha to them!

"Well he's gunna have to try, no way is _she_ getting involved." Paul started shaking and I buried my head into Quil's chest. Why has this evening suddenly turned so serious?

"She won't get hurt; you know Seth wouldn't let that-"

"What the hell is going on? Stop talking about me like I'm not here. And can someone just tell me why Seth randomly started growling, why he had to sprint off into the woods, why Paul thinks it's necessary for me to stay away from him and now why is Paul bloody shaking!" I screamed from where I was causing them all to flinch and Quil's grip on me to tighten.

"C'mon Mary, we're going home!" Paul shouted, storming over and grabbing my arm tightly causing me to wince.

Embry shot up and tore away his hold on my where he had left a nice pink mark in the shape of his fingers "Calm down dude, you're hurting her."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Paul screamed his shaking becoming more violent.

Quil suddenly pushed me behind him and helped Embry and Jacob drag Paul off to the woods. Emily came over and placed an arm around me whilst I watched the three men struggle to get him away. Why did he need to be taken away? Was he going to hurt me? Holy crap, he had looked so scary and dangerous and... And violent and... Like an animal.

"Don't worry dear." Emily said her tone so motherly and loving.

"I don't understand." I said my face starting to crumple as the cold weather finally caught me and the wind starting howling through my hair.

"I know poppet." She said hugging me and rubbing my back. "I think it's best you go dear, the boys won't be in a better mood when they return and I suspect that just want to eat." I nodded into her shoulder, I just wanted to go home and get into bed where I felt safe. "Brady can you walk Mary home? Collin you can stay with me and Kim and help us cook." Collin groaned and Brady walked over to me. He was the shortest out of the guys and had a childish face, with leaner muscles. I nodded to him and let him take my hand as we walked away from all the bad memories of the day.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I have mixed up the ages a bit and made Brady and Collin the same age as Seth but I have my reasons. Also if I messed up in talking about the school can someone tell me, I live in England so I don't the USA educational system very well. Also I was wondering if I should line up this story with events that happened in the books or should I set it after Breaking Dawn even though the characters would be a bit older in the books. Please give me your thoughts on those and any if you have any different suggestions you think would be better for the story I'm all ears and would be glad to take into account what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Well I don't sound desperate, do I?

The Joys of being stared at chapter 9

The next morning the pain in my chest wasn't any better. I hadn't been able to sleep for hours. Tossing and turning, constantly thinking about him. Seth. Why did I have such a sudden ruthless addiction to him? I don't know how long I can function without seeing him. And that not only confused me but scared me. I didn't want to have to be so dependent on someone- especially if I only just met him. But right now I don't care if it seems needy, desperate and sad if I don't see him soon the pain is going to get unbearable!

With that in mind I get up, shower and then get dressed. Looking out my window it doesn't look warm. So I put on a pair of bright blue skinny jeans and a white woollen jumper. Matching that with some fluffy socks that just peek over the edge of my black ankle boot and a long silver necklace I then try desperately to get a brush through my hair. I really wanted to look nice for Seth- which was stupid because how could I impress a guy who looks like a god? Applying minimal make-up I grabbed my phone and stuffed in my pocket.

Only then did it hit me. How the hell am I even going to see Seth? I didn't know where he lived and even if I did I wasn't going to go knock on his door, he'd think I'm a bigger creep than I already am. And then as much as I wanted to see him I couldn't be alone with him. The images of him growling and being dragged off into the woods were fresh in my mind and still unnerved me. Maybe it would be best to stay away from him. Even the thought caused me to clutch my chest as it squeezed tightly, nope that wasn't an option. Crap.

I could ask Paul if he would be seeing him today but that caused two problems. 1) He would know I like one of his friends and would forever tease the shit out of me or tell Seth and joke about me behind my back with him. And 2) I didn't really want to be alone with Paul either. When he got home last night he knocked on my door. I immediately pretended to be asleep. When he came in my room he stood there for about a minute before saying "I know you're awake" but once I decide to do something I commit and I was not breaking character. After another couple of minutes he cursed and slammed the door. That didn't help me with my sleeping problem last night either and his little growling session yesterday scared me even more that Seth's as it took three burly blokes to drag his ass into the woods and it honestly looked like they were struggling at times.

But why did both of them have to be dragged into the woods? Maybe they just wanted to punch something? But honestly it didn't seem that simple. Something was seriously off with that group of eye candy and I was going to figure it out. Hey, it would give me something to do before school starts.

Grabbing all my courage I left my room and walked down the hall to Paul's. I hadn't been in there once since I moved in and I still did not have any urge to but I needed to see Seth. Every time I considered not knocking whatever was constricting my heart caused me to gasp. I raced my hand to knock again than let it fall as I chickened out once again. I kept up this pitiful scene for about five minutes. Sad, I know.

"Oh for fuck sake, come in already!" Paul yelled from the other side. I froze. It was my natural reaction. How did he know I was out here? Crap did he know I have been standing here for five minutes? Ok... courage Mary. You can do this. Just walk in and say... shit! Why hadn't I thought of this sooner I have no idea what to say? How do I bring up Seth? Come right out and start with him or slowly work him into the conversation? The second option seemed better but then I would need to have a conversation with Paul and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I mean what would I talk about with him? And why would I just go to his room for a conversation? Yup I'm screwed. Maybe I could ask him about last night? Yeah... then just say is the other guy who had to go to the woods ok? That's good. Call him the other guy then Paul will think I don't even know his name. Just a casual question. But then how do I bring in the whole yeah I need to see him because it's killing me being away from him? Yeah that's not going to go over to well considering- "Seriously, I know you're still out there! Now get your ass in here or leave. Don't just stand at my door."

Swallowing I start to back away. I can't do this. I can't. I don't know what to say. He's going to think I'm stupid. Or creepy. Then he will make fun of me with the rest of his god-like crew and then it will spread throughout the whole of La Push and I no one will want to talk to me at school and...

No Mary, you're gunna go in that room and find a way to see Seth. Hell, you know you are not going to last another day without seeing him let alone the week and a bit left before school starts.

Silently praying I reach for the door knob and hold my breath. Please say Paul is in a good mood. I cautiously open the door and peek my head round it.

He was sprawled across his bed, half hanging off because it was too small for him. He had no covers and only a pair of tight fitting boxer covering him. I gulped and quickly looked to his face. He is not attractive. He is Leon's son. He is not attractive. He is a dick. "What do you want Frizzy?" he asked into his pillow. How was he so tired it was... shit it's only just gone 7. What the heck got me up so early? Oh god to I even have to ask. Obviously Seth! "Earth to Frizz..."

I snapped out of my thoughts. Crap what had I decided on saying umm... "Yeah... last night, uh... you aright? I mean you... dragged into forest. Um so Seth I mean that guy... uh yeah is that guy alright? Not that I... I care but yeah, you ok?" I stuttered. Well that was just perfect. So well grafted. Yup you definitely fooled him. He won't think I like Seth at all. Oh sarcasm really can be a bitch can't it.

He laughed at my misfortunate speaking ability. "So to sum up, Yeah I'm alright and Seth... oh sorry I mean that guy is fine. Not that you care though I mean he's just some guy." Paul retorted sitting up and stretching.

"Uh... ok."

He looked at me with amusement and that stupid smirk was there. "Is there anything else?" he asked. Getting up and putting on some cut offs and budging past me to the bathroom.

"Well... I, you see," Come on Mary. I use to be confident, sassy! I would never stutter! Oh god if Naya could see me now she would slap me one! But one thought of Seth and I was a blubbering mess.

"Uh huh I totally agree." He mocked, speaking around the tooth brush lodged in his mouth.

I just stood there unsure on what to say until he spat out all the tooth paste and looked at me properly. For the first time he didn't look like he hated me. Well, finally making progress I see. "Look I know what you want." He said

"What...?" does he know how desperate I've become. Is he just about to make fun of me?

"I'm going over to Emily's in a bit. You can come." He said and turned to go back to his room. I was rooted to the spot. If he knew I wanted to see Seth so bad why didn't he accuse me of drooling over one of his mates, why didn't he mock me about liking a guy way out of my league? And why hasn't he even said one hurtful comment to me yet? Maybe he saw what a mess I have become and now pities me. Great at least when he was mean it meant he saw me worth trying to break. He found my snappy come backs a challenge. But now I'm not worth it. I am a sad, desperate kid –not teenager, not young woman, kid! - Who has a crush, no some crazy need for a beautiful man who would never look twice at her? I guess Paul thinks I'm suffering enough without his help.

Backing off into my room I lent against my door. I was going to see Seth in a bit. The thought had my heart racing. I was going to talk to him. I was going to act normal. And I wasn't going to witness two men being dragged off into the woods- hopefully.

Anxiously biting my lip, I waited for Paul to be ready. I will admit every couple of second I was re checking over my appearance. And every time it seemed I was looking worse and worse. The jeans hung loosely on my non-existent curves, my jumper made me look flat chested, my hair resembled tumble weed in those old western films and my skin looked so pale it blended in with my jumper. I had bags under my eyes and I gnawed teeth imprints onto my lips. How I ever thought I looked ok this morning I'll never know.

I couldn't see Seth like this. He would take one look at me and look away, disgusted. Oh god I sound like such I whiney teenager. Confidence Mary. You look fine. Sorta. Just breathe in, out, in, out, in- "Let's go." Paul stated from outside my door before going down stairs. Shit.

Running down the stair I tripped over my own feet and went flying. Paul quickly caught me and placed me back on my feet, steadying me before letting go .I'm pretty sure if I didn't have a jumper on his hands would have left burn marks. "Wow, why are you in such a rush?" he asked. Embarrassed that I had just fallen over, and angry that he knew why I was in a rush I looked away. I bet he is just waiting to bring up my crush in front of Seth. Shit that's it. He's only doing this to get me to Emily's and then he's going to... to... in, out, in, out, in, out. Breathe. Calm down. He wouldn't stoop that low.

Peeking at him from the corner of my eye, that smirk on his face had me questioning if he would. "Are you being kind so you can embarrass me later?" I said quietly, realising too late I had said it out loud to Paul. My hand stupidly clasped over my mouth even though I had finished talking. You couldn't have made it there a little quicker hand? Sorry stupid question, of course not because like the rest of my body you're rebelling against me.

Paul looked down at me. "Maybe" and then he turned and walked out the front door.

I shouldn't follow. I should turn around right now and go back upstairs. I should spend the day working up my phone bill with Naya and Jessie, maybe go to the beach and read for a bit. But I should not go to Emily's. I should not trust Paul. And I should not see Seth. But with all that in mind why are my feet still shadowing Paul as we quickly walk down the road from our house. Aw shit, I don't think I have a choice. It's like I'm literally being pulled towards him. And by the look of the smirk on his stupid face he knows it. How does he know about the pull?

Well there goes another thing onto my list of investigations; by the end of this I'm going to be a detective. Detective Callaway, fighter of mysteries involving massive guys and lots of 8 packs. That actually has a ring to it. Oh dear it seems my sarcasm is going to the dark side and turning on me as well. And here I thought me and old sarky would be pals till the end. Well to say I'm not hurt would be a lie.

Crap. Whilst I was being distracted me and Paul had continued walking, and I could tell by the more intense chest pains that we were close. I had been played. NO. But then to my surprise as we neared a secluded house, a little closer to the trees than the rest of the houses we had passed, Paul rounded on me. I squeaked as I narrowly avoided smacking face first into his rock hard frame.

"Look." He for once looked a bit uncomfortable, and like he didn't know quite what to say. At the risk of sounding bitchy, I took joy in this. "Don't give in so easily... you, you have a choice Mary. I know you don't understand right now but don't let these heightened feelings control you." All previous joy gone. And then he turned and jogged to a house, letting himself in without knocking.

I had frozen again. What the hell?


	10. Never Had That Reaction Before

_Proud to say this is my longest chapter so far. Thank you to anyone who is reading and giving my story a chance._

* * *

_The Joys Of Being Stared At_

_Chapter 10: Never Had That Reaction Before_

* * *

Paul's words were still ringing through my head as I approached Emily's house, alone. It backed off into the lush green forest that surrounds La Push. Dark red horizontal paneling covered the outside walls, with little white flowers growing up the front. There was a sandy yellow path leading to the door, which was slightly overgrown by an array of flowers which were also growing in yellow plant pots outside the front window. It was only one story and the roof seemed to be being rebuilt in places, with a ladder placed at the side of the house next to a stack of tiles. It may not have been pristine but it screamed welcoming and looked like a happy family home.

I slowly made my way up the path being careful not to trip over the foliage- it may have looked pretty but hell it wasn't good for clumsy people like me. I really hope Emily knew I was coming seeing as I no longer was going to be walking in with Paul. Oh god after yesterday she probably thinks I am just going to cause trouble for her, I mean she did say it was best if I went home when the beach day turned sour. But that doesn't mean she was angry at me. Does it?

Before I gave myself any more opportunity to talk myself out of going I knocked on the front door. The longer I waited for someone to open the door the more nervous I got. I wish I could have my old confidence back but this Seth thing has thrown me completely off balance. But it has to stop now! no more shying away and thinking before speaking because I know it may be a good quality but it was so the opposite of me. That's how I use to always make my old friends laugh, by saying random things at the wrong moment, or saying the thing everyone is thinking but don't want to say (not in a mean bitchy way thought).

"Mary?" I jumped and looked up to see Emily's warm happy face.

"In the flesh, I mean sorry. Uh... I came here with Paul but then, well he said some wacky things and I just needed a minute because he was just... wait you don't need to know that. Sorry if I'm intruding it's just ah..." ok maybe going back to just saying everything instead of over analysing everything in my head isn't the best plan. Maybe a healthy mixture of both is what the doctor ordered?

She laughed a little and then opened the door for me to step in. "No, you're always welcome here. I was just a bit shocked because no one ever knocks on my door anymore; they just come straight in and ransack the fridge." I smiled at that and followed Emily through to the kitchen.

Cupboards cluttered the walls, with pictures and recipes stuck to them. In the middle was a wooden table with five chairs around it. All available surfaces were covered with food, Emily obviously being in the midst of cooking. On the table was a plate of steaming muffins which were giving off intoxicatingly delicious cinnamon fumes which actually had me drooling a little bit. Emily seeing me ogling her magnificent creations offered me one which I gladly took and had a massive bite. An explosion of spices dominated my tongue and I couldn't help but moan a little. Screw them guys and their muscles I am much happier eating this muffin! Emily laughed and turned back to fussing over a big pot on the cooker. "The guys are outside." She said over her shoulder.

Nodding I headed to the back door already hearing there booming laughter before I even reached out for the door knob. Ok, chill Mary. You can do this. You got along fine with them yesterday- until two of them were dragged off into the woods- but still up until then perfectly fine. Remember just be yourself. God I hope Paul hasn't been planning something. Please please please...

Clutching my muffin for dear life I went outside.

The guys were lounging around on the grass looking to be enjoying the nonexistent morning sun. Seriously most of them were only wearing cut offs!

"Mary!" was my only warning before I was lifted up into a bone crushing hug courtesy of Quil. Once i made a choking sound he released some of the pressure. "My bad," I giggled and hugged him back before he put me down.

"Morning to you to," I said before waving to the rest of the guys and following to sit with Quil and Embry who smiled at me. The grass was a little damp and I realised too late that I was going to get a nice mark on my but because of it. As soon as I sat down Seth appeared out of nowhere and sat next to me. To say I didn't do an inward girly squeal would be a lie. But then I stopped myself shaking my head. I can't believe I've been reduced to squealing because a guy sat next to me. That is not me, and it's going to stop now just like the over thinking things before saying them.

"You guys do no it's not warm out right?" I asked, taking that as an opportunity to look at Seth and Quil's chests, Embry was wearing a shirt.

Quil smirked, "It's summer."

"Doesn't feel like it" I mumbled. It seemed to be getting colder as the morning progressed and I had to actually clamp down on my muscles to stop myself shuffling over to Seth's (who was already rather close, his arm almost touching my arm) warmth.

"Aw is Mary cold?" Quil asked, not caringly I may add but patronising.

"No" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. The wind then chose to run through my hair causing me to shiver. Great, nice to know the weathers not on my side either. Embry snorted and before he could say anything in return I beat him to it, "Not a word" This caused both of them to laugh at me.

"You're cute" Embry stated.

"I'm not cute; I will however accept compliments like: amazing, funny, independent and scary."

Seth chuckled- it was so light hearted and youthful "Ok, one you're not scary and two, how is scary a compliment?" he asked facing me, which caused our heads to be dangerously close that I could almost feel his breath on m lips.

"Oh contraire I can be extremely scary when aggravated," I gave a pointed look at Quil and Embry who seemed to gulp, "and of course scary is a complement! I devote a lot of my important time to being scary and getting revenge when needed and I find it very flattering when people recognise my hard work. I mean come on... Scary Mary? My name was even designed to fit the word!"

Seth seemed to stare into my eyes for a long time, and I did my best to hold his it whilst not getting lost in those pools of brown. And I thought I was actually going to be successful, but then he seemed to move even close before whispering, "I find you very scary Mary." Before turning away and smiling to himself.

Oh dear what is this boy doing to me. My heart rate seemed to be rising and I'm positive I looked like a tomato. As if an afterthought he said "And amazing, funny and independent." It was so soft I almost didn't hear it and I don't think I was meant to either. Without even realising I leaned into him, relaxing as his warmth seeped into my cold skin. Small shocks danced along the small parts where my skin met his, like where my jumper had slightly risen up or my naked shoulder due to my jumper hanging off it. A part of me wanted to pull away, scared of the reaction I was having to him but a bigger part of me felt fully content leaning on him. It just felt right. But just as I was getting comfy Emily came to the back door saying breakfast was ready. I cursed at her timing.

All the guys jumped up and raced to the kitchen. Seth seemed to let out an almost irritated breath before slowly rising and offering me a hand. Taking it I was rewarded with those same tingles, but they were stronger and seemed to intensify the longer I held his hand. As we were walking towards the door I finally let go. Not that the sensation was bad it was just foreign to me. I think I imagined Seth slightly sigh when we lost contact but I'm pretty sure that was just my hearing gone wacko.

When we walked it the table was a war zone. Growls and threats were tossed idly from all sides as they ravaged every morsel in site only half of it getting to their plates, the other half being stuffed into their mouths immediately. Once Emily saw me she battered all their hands away armed with a wooden spoon. "Help yourself dear." She said sweetly, twirling her weapon menacingly in her hands whilst eyeing Paul's hand as it crept towards the muffins again. "Is that a wise move?" I couldn't cover my laugh as he quickly retracted the hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

I took the plate Seth offered me timidly getting a small portion of bacon and another muffin, scared one of the boys would snap at my hand. Emily quirked an eyebrow at my not even half full plate "Well no wonder you're so tiny, you hardly eat." She exclaimed, adding more bacon, a sausage and a slice of toast to my plate before I could object. She then brought me close to her, "Now I'll hold them back as long as I can, make a run for it." She said dramatically as she gently pushed me in the direction of I guess the living room. I giggled and followed her orders. By the moment I stepped out of the kitchen the growling and clattering of dishes had erupted again. Seriously they're like animals I thought shaking my head.

The living room was well worn and looked welcoming like the rest of the house. A big light brown three-seater sofa sat against one of the walls with an array of mismatched cusions, with a blue arm chair flanking its left. On the opposite wall was a light yellow love seat. And then on the floor lay a big rug. A TV was posted in one of the corners perched on a low coffee table. There were pictures scattered across the free wall space, one was of Emily and Sam holding hands at the beach, another of Sam and all the guys laughing and cheering and so many more that I made a mental note to look at them all more closely next time I was here. Huh, I guess I did want to come back. This place felt more like a home to me than Paul's house did. This is what a home should be like where nothing matched and yet it was still perfect and fitted your personality.

I sat on the edge of the brown sofa, leaning against the arm which was pressed against the blue arm chair. The food war seemed to be quieting down as the guys made their way into the room. Quil sat in the arm chair next to me, Sam and Emily took the love seat, Paul sitting over the two remaining seats on the sofa I was on, Embry on the floor between mine and Quil's legs, Brady on the floor on the other side of Quil and Seth... next to me. He had to squeeze to get in next to Paul who looked to be trying to make it impossible for him to be next to me because he was over two of the sofas cushions. But once Seth was in Paul growled making no move to shuffle over. "Can't you see I'm sat here." He said to Seth through clenched teeth.

"Well pick a side because you are taking up two." Seth retorted, not moving either. He was pressed quite firmly to my side, causing those shocks to be quite strong making me flinch into the sofas arm at their unexpected intensity.

"Fine I choose the one next to Mary; you can sit next to the arm." Paul said, he seemed to be smirking at his own private joke. The other guys around the room though not finding it funny seemed to understand as they shifted uncomfortably at the exchange in front of them. I hate being left out of things! Seriously lying to me is like one of the biggest offences you can do to me. If it's none of my business then fine but when something concerns me and you keep it from me then I get pissed and Scary Mary comes out to play. And this seating thing seemed to have something to do with me!

Seth growled and still didn't move, he even started to slightly shake causing him to press even more against me. "Seth, Paul" Sam said. His deep voice held such authority like he was there leader or something. But then I guess it was his house so he was in charge.

"What's the matter pup, your legs broken?" Paul asked, his voice vicious, Seth just continued to shake an occasional growl slipping though his bared teeth. "Oh yeah that's right you can't be away from a girl you met yesterday because-"

"Paul outside now!" Sam barked, two layers to his voice which almost seemed to echo round the small room landing heavily in my ears causing me to shy even more into the arm of the sofa. To my surprise Paul immediately stood and walked out the room, violently shaking and cursing. I Jumped as I heard him slam the door, the whole house seemed to shake and I could honestly hear the poor door groaning at its abuse. Sam then got up and before leaving looked at Seth "You okay?" and I could tell he wasn't asking how he was feeling about what just happened, it had something to do with the stuff that was going unsaid and it was really starting the grate on me. Seth stopped shaking at his words and Sam walked out the room with an exasperated sigh.

The tension seemed to evaporate once he left and everyone in the room started chatting around stuffed mouthfuls of food again as they basically inhaled the content of there piled plates.. Seth made no effort to move away from where he was pressed against me and also didn't eat the food that was perched on his knee.

"Uh Seth?" he whipped his head round at the sound of my voice almost causing his head to bang against mine. "You gunna move away any time soon, cos I'm sort of squished over here." All the other guys laughed as Seth looked away his face slightly fallen. He then proceeded to shuffle down the sofa until he was perched fully on the middle cushion not touching me at all. I exhaled as the tingles stopped half thankful for their departure half craving their return. But the image of his face falling made me feel bad. I didn't mean to offend or embarrass him. So I nudged my knee against his and gave him a smile which I hope showed that. He returned it before diving into his plate that could have served family.

By the time I had nibbled through half my bacon, eaten my sausage and toast and given my muffin the Quil everyone else was finished. Emily coming round and collecting all there dishes. She gave me a stern motherly glance when she saw I hadn't eaten everything but didn't bring it up.

Just as she left the room Jacob, Collin and Jared came bounding in. I hadn't even realised they were missing to be honest. "Paul and Sam are covering the next shift so Brady, Embry and Quil will be heading out later." Jacob stated before taking the seat next to Seth. Then realizing me perched on the other side of Seth he looked at me and nodded before laying his head on the back of the sofa. Ok what the hell was he on about? Did they all work in the same place? Or maybe they were house sitting or something? But I didn't ask questions because it didn't seem to concern me.

Emily came in and handed each of the new arrivals with a plate each filled with food, "Honestly why aren't you guys all obese?" I asked because I was generally puzzled, they eat like enough to feed an entire family and instead of packing on the pounds in blubber they just get ripped? Unfair.

They seemed to chuckle and then Jared said "We're growing boys we need food."

"And for the amount you eat you should be growing a plump belly by now," Embry snorted, and bumped his head against me knee.

"Hey don't question are portion size when you eat barely enough."

"I eat a perfect amount" I said quietly not wanting to admit defeat but I knew that I didn't eat enough it's just when I'm not hungry I can't eat and I'm not hungry all that often. Before I could successful change the subject a clap of thunder boomed threw the wall making me cringe into Seth's side who had somehow managed to move closer again the sneaky...

CRASH

Something crashed outside as the light drizzle of rain turned lethal and the winds picked up. Sure the weather in La Push had been shitty since I arrived but not like this. I cowered into Seth's side as something else outside made a loud bang. He put his arm around me squeezing my shoulder. I fit perfectly under his arm and the tingles were now completely pleasant and comforting. His heat surrounded me, enveloping me like a hug. Then the lights went out. It didn't go dark because it was now late morning, but with the storm and all the clouds there wasn't to much light coming through the window. Also no the lights going out signified no electricity which meant no heating. As that thought occurred to me I actually snuggled my head onto the top of Seth's chest and I swear he made a low almost purring sound. He had a big old grin plastered on his face as well. Seriously Mary you met the guy yesterday and you're curled up to him and... Snuggling! What is wrong with you? You don't even know the guys last name, heck you don't know anything about him apart from he is claiming to be the same age as you. But to hell with it, I felt I knew him more than some of my closest friends –not Naya and Jessie- just by his eyes. I felt so attached to him like I was literally tethered to him, captivated by those deep brown orbs.

Emily suddenly got up and left the room worry creasing her beautiful face. I guess Sam and Paul must be caught out in the rain I thought idly. But then it clicked. Holy shit Paul and Sam must be outside in this storm. That caused me to jump away from Seth desperately looking out at the rain smeared window unable to see even a foot out. "Are Paul and Sam going to be ok, I don't know where they went but they must have been caught out in this?" I looked at Seth who still had his arm wrapped around where I had been sitting like he couldn't believe I just moved. "Seth" I asked, pushing his shoulder. He looked up at me and just stared at my face. "Seth" I repeated placing both hands on each shoulder nudging him again, my position causing my face to move closer to his. With still no response I blew on his face. Don't ask me why I did it. I just always did it to Jordan to get his attention. But Jordan never reacted the way Seth did. His nostrils seemed to flare and his eyes became shaded and almost darker filled with want. Yes. I'm not lying. His eyes were solely focused on me and it honestly looked like he wanted me. You know... in a sexual way. God that even sounded awkward in my head. But then his arms reached out and he placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him, his lustful eyes never leaving mine. Well at least I think they were lustful? I squeaked and tried to pull away. This stopped him from pulling me nearer but he didn't let go. "Seth?" I asked quietly. His hands were burning into me causing my breathing to hitch slightly. The urge to let him carry on touching me was overwhelming. I just wanted to lean in and kiss him. Run my hands over his naked chest and revel in the sparks I knew it would create. I wanted him to kiss my neck like you see in all those heated films, and let him leave a mark that would remind me of him for days afterwards. And... Holy shit, you need to get away and quick Mary! The sound of my voice only made his grip on me a little tighter. "Seth, can you please let go?" I was slightly scared at how he would react. He didn't answer. I looked around and saw everyone in the room was tense and watching us. "Help." I squeaked.

Quil finally got up and wrenched- yes wrenched- Seth's hands off me. He growled but didn't resist. As soon as I was free I scurried to the other side of the room and sat on the floor next to Collin. Seth was still staring at me but his eyes were now back normal. He looked sad, or ashamed? Guilty? Pained? I don't know but I had to look away because the longer I saw his face like that the more I felt the need to go over there and comfort him, hold him, hug him, kiss him... Whoa slow down there! I thought space was meant to kill those stupid hormonal urges. The dude just went all animalistic on you and you want to kiss him. Damn I must be into weird stuff or something because that is not a normal reaction. I don't know why but the way he acted didn't seem to faze me like my brain was telling my body it should. But for some reason my body and honestly a big chunk of me didn't see a problem with him touching me so possessively and... Intimately? Wait looking back was it intimate? Or was I just over reacting. Oh god, everyone must think I am such a freak. Who reacts to the guy they like holding you by squeaking and running away once their mind starts filling with... urges?

Well I am just one big mess of contradictions right now. And with the absence of Seth's warmth, no heating in the house and the storm still raging on I started to shake slightly no matter how much I tried to fight it.

Wait don't get off track now Mary. "Are Paul and Sam going to be ok?" I asked again, more quietly this time as the room had been overtaken by an awkward/tense silence due to my actions.

"Yeah don't worry about them." Embry said softly. And because none of the others were freaking out because of the storm neither was I.

But as I was looking at the others calm faces I noticed one was missing. "Where's Jared?"

"Probably gone to go check on Kim." Collin said from beside me. He went out in this weather! Did he have a death wish or something? Why did the others think this was ok? He could get hurt. Like seriously hurt! I guess Kim was worth it to him; he must seriously care for the girl if he is braving the storm for her. And at that thought I couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that spiked within. I had had a couple of relationships but nothing serious, I am only 15. But still I dreamed of those teenage romances that turn into such strong feeling, maybe even love; like the ones you read about in books but never actually witness in real life. Yes I know unrealistic especially when I know I would never be good for a serious relationship. But well who said dreams were realistic!

"Is weather always like this in La Push?" I asked, trying my hardest to stop my teeth from chattering so the guys wouldn't know I'm cold.

"Well this is especially bad but it's never nice weather." Collin said.

"You could have fooled me the way you guys dress." I huffed, crossing my arms around my stomach trying to preserve what pitiful body heat I had. Looking back up Seth was sitting on the very edge of the sofa still staring at me, his hands constantly clenching and unclenching. It honestly looked like he was itching to come closer to me and every time I shivered he visibly flinched. What was going on with him? "Uh do you guys think Sam or Emily would mind if I went and got a drink?" I asked, desperate to leave the room.

Quil laughed, "Of course not, just try not to fall over anything on your way. There should be some soda in the fridge." I gave him a stern look before rising from the floor.

Walking back to the kitchen I couldn't help the uneasiness in my stomach. I was trapped in a house. I was trapped with a bunch of over muscley guys who I only met yesterday! That has got to go against everything they teach you about strangers in school. Well I never was the best listener.

I grabbed a grape soda from the fridge, opening it and immediately draining half of it. "Mary" I actually think I might of spurted a bit of the drink from my mouth as I jumped. Seriously why did I keep getting startled so easily today. "Uh sorry." Turning I saw Seth. I took a step back so that I was pressed against one of the counters, my hands either side of my hips.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit jumpy is all." I said, not looking in his eye because I was scared I would be dragged towards him with that invisible rope he had on me.

"Look I'm really sorry about well... uh... you know... um" he rubbed the back of his head looking pretty awkward now.

I already knew I would have to get over it, I was just to drawn to Seth. Especially seeing as I couldn't stop the image of me and him kissing on the couch out my damn head. Didn't mean I couldn't make him squirm though. "Oh wait refresh my memory... What did you do exactly Seth?" a smile- hopeful an evil smile- spread across my face as I finally saw Seth blush. Hell Yeah! Another point to Mary.

"Um... you know..." he looked helpless now. I couldn't help but laugh at him and then I decided just to stare at him until he answered me. He started fidgeting and every couple of seconds he would look me in the eye then go back to looking at the floor or the ceiling or the wall or pretty much anywhere he could find, but it always came back to me. Finally I started to walk away. But that meant I had to walk straight past him. The closer I got the stronger the pull felt until I physically couldn't walk away. So I had to stop right in front of him and look straight up into his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. "Sorry for holding you like that and not letting go." He whispered, honestly he looked so guilty and almost in pain because of what he did. He wouldn't stop looking away from me now so I had to take matters into my own hands so I turned and quickly put my soda down on the counter.

Grabbing his face- which was no easy task considering he must have been a foot taller than me- I forced him to look at me. At our contact his breathing seemed to hitch and his eyes grew even more confused. Once he was calm I smiled and said "its fine." Then I retrieved my drink and walked back into the living room sitting back on the sofa again.

"What are you two girls giggling about?" I asked Quil and Embry once I was sat down.

"You're right you do have an evil side!" Embry told me.

"Make sure you don't forget it." I said winking at them. Seth came and sat down right next to me, and I mean right next to me. He kept moving his arm either stretching, or laying it on the back of the sofa. This continued for a good 5 minutes whilst I was listening to Brady giving me the low down on what to expect from school- considering he was a sophomore like me. "Oh for god sake just put your arm around me Seth." I blurted when he moved to stretch for like the billionth time. The guys chuckled whilst Seth was all the quick to oblige. "Happy?"

"Extremely" he whispered. I leaned my head on his warm shoulder and gladly bid fair well to the shivers.

* * *

About an hour later the storm hadn't eased up. If anything it had gotten worse. The rain was now leaking through the ceiling in places and the wind was practically shaking the small house causing me to flinch into Seth's side. Even though he was extremely solid I moulded in under his arm perfectly, I felt safe there and more freakishly I felt almost complete? If that makes sense. Like Seth made me whole? Which is a ridiculous thing to say because before I met Seth I never referred to myself as incomplete. I didn't even take notice of the tingles any more, they just seemed to electrify and intensify every movement around him. It almost made sense, like they were compensating for the "heightened feelings" as Paul had put it that I felt towards Seth.

He started rubbing my bare shoulder slowly making me relax completely. Suddenly the sleepless night I just had seemed to be catching up with me and I couldn't help but let my eyelids drop as Seth's heat seeped right around me like a blanket whilst his chest was the pillow.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't like asking people to review my stories but reviews just inspire you to write so much more because you know people have decided to use their time to write you some feed back. Just a thought. Thank you again, :) Oh and honestly don't feel like I'm pressuring people or begging for reviews because that's not me. Just review if you want to. _


	11. Feral

_Ok so I'm going to try my best at a Seth pov, this might go horribly wrong because I have no idea how to write from a guy's point of view especially if he is in love because I don't want to make him sound to much like a girl. So if it is not so good please tell me so I can improve or even get rid of it. Just thought I'd try because someone asked and I thought it would be a nice challenge. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_The Joys Of Being Stared At_

_Chapter 11: Feral_

* * *

Seth's Pov

So beautiful. So exquisite. So... perfect. My heavy breathing was synchronised with hers as she slept cuddled up to me, desirable tingles caressing anywhere my skin touched hers. Her face was so relaxed whilst she slept a part from a little crease between her eye brows. Was I a creep for watching her while she sleeps? I'd like to think I'm just admiring the view like any guy would, actually I take that back. No guy should ever admire the view I'm looking at. I can't even imagine another guy looking at her as more than a friend. A male equalled competition, competition with me for my mate. Me and my wolf didn't like the idea of competition. But it was inevitable due to how beautiful my imprint was and I was taking every opportunity to memorize every inch of her face. The way her snow like skin curved over her cheek bones, scattered with little freckles that made her look so cute- no matter how much she denied being that. A couple of curls cascaded down her face like golden velvet ribbons whilst the rest was splayed across my chest- _my chest_ which allowed me to bathe in her intoxicating scent. Her full, light pink lips were slightly parted and puckered as she slept and the desire to lean down and steal a kiss was growing again. It was hard to keep control round her. The wolf was practically clawing from inside of me to get out so he can protect our imprint, our mate. Jeez do I sound possessive or what? Sam said my wolf would be restless until Mary accepted us, not just me but the wolf as well. But the thing is he just assumed she was going to accept me, like there was no chance that she would ever choose someone else. But I knew there was a possibility that she could pick not to be with me, and I would have to accept that even though the thought of being a part from her kills me.

Hell!

I never guessed an imprint would be this strong. I never truly understood how my brothers fell in love with their imprints the moment they laid eyes on them but now I did. I definitely did. Just remembering her deep blue eyes connecting with mine had chills running down my spine and my wolf pining to get out. But I would never lose control. Earlier I was so close to letting him free. All it took was a whiff of her minty breathe across my face and I had grabbed for her. She smelt so good, like raspberries and apples, but I wanted her to smell of me. I wanted everyone to smell her on me so they knew that she was mine. Mine. I don't think I could live without her being mine. But if she only wanted me to be her friend then I guess I could live with that, hopefully... barely. It says we will be whatever the imprint needs whether it be a brother, a friend or more but I don't think I can imagine anything but being her other half. And she would definitely be my better half. God I officially sound like a girl! Might as well hand over my balls now because I'm whipped for a girl I only just met yesterday!

And I wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

* * *

Mary's Pov

I was warm; no scratch that... I was freaking boiling!

I could feel the sweat gathering at the nape of my neck, and under my now sleep mattered hair. I honestly didn't remember coming home or going to bed, and that's never a good sign.

Mental check list: no wooziness, so I couldn't have fainted. No headache, I didn't drink. No... No, um aching so I guess I'm not in hospital. But then why the hell don't I remember coming home. And why am I so bloody hot! I started rolling over on my bed but was then restricted by my duvets iron grip it had on me. What the heck? Snapping my eyes open I came face to face with some guys completely ripped chest. "What the f-" The guy rolled over on me muffling my scream and also my breathing! I started thrashing wildly underneath his massive rock hard body crying out for help. Crap this dudes impossible to budge. My protests were becoming weaker as I ran out of oxygen, and soon my distorted pleas were nothing more than gasping breaths into his bare- and scolding- chest. Finally when I realised no one was going to help me and I wasn't getting out of this by using my pitiful strength, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down hard on the flesh between his neck and chest- gross. The repulsive metallic taste filled my mouth as my teeth pierced his skin. I tried to spit it out but had nowhere to spit, so starting gagging as my flailing body started giving up the fight.

Suddenly he was wrenched off me and I rolled off the... sofa? Spitting out the blood and gasping for breath. I felt so dizzy and the small amount of blood that I... I... swallowed made me want to vomit. I spun until I was on all fours heaving, whilst tears mixed with the sweat on my clammy face.

Then the flames licked my skin again as two hands clasped around the back of my necking, caressing fiery fingertips to my temples. I cringed into the floor, frozen, "Mary, are you ok?" A very panicked voice asked, way too loud and close to my ear that I could feel his hot breathe on me.

"Please... please stop touching me." I begged whilst my face was still planted to the floor, taking hectic breathes into the rough rug. He seemed to freeze for a moment before jumping away from me. I couldn't hear him step away but I could no longer feel the heat radiating off him near me so I slightly relaxed and turned my head so the side of my face was resting against the floor.

"Dude, it's like the chick freaking marked you or something!" I heard someone say, which was followed by a loud thud. "Shit, what was that for?" I blocked him them out and focused on slowing my heart rate down.

Someone crouched in front of me and placed a cautious- and thankfully normally heated- hand on my rat nest of a head. "Mary, are you OK?"

Shaking my head I looked up and was met by Emily's concerned face. Suddenly everything came flooding back and I quietly gasped. I didn't even get home because I fell asleep on Seth during the storm. Seth must have been the guy I woke up on, he must have been the guy who almost killed me and... Shit! I bit Seth. I Jumped up and stumbled a little. When Seth starting moving quickly towards me I steadied myself and held up a hand to make him stop where he was. I needed a minute. And honestly my head was still swirling around, whilst fireworks erupted in front of my eyes.

Why had I let my guard down so much in front of these strangers? I shouldn't feel so attached after just meeting someone. And especially now I realize how big and strong these guys actually are. If they suddenly turned on me I couldn't stop them. I couldn't even get Seth off of me and he wasn't even trying to pin me down. I backed away a little until I hit the wall behind me.

Looking up I saw Emily still sat on the floor, Seth was slightly in front of her hands slightly outstretched towards me with self loathing and concern plaguing his sorrowful eyes. Behind him was a very flushed looking Collin who was staring daggers at Seth, shaking slightly and Quil who was looking at me as if he was assessing to see if I was ok. Then I was drawn to a deep crimson line rolling down Seth's chest. An impression of teeth dug into his blood stained pecks just below the neck. I covered my mouth before I could scream as pain filled my body. I had hurt him. I had made him bleed. I had bit him. I was a horrible, horrible person. And what made it even worse is a small part of me took a sense of security and happiness over the mark I made on Seth. That was my mark, and it showed he was mine. Fuck. I sound flipping mental. Oh my god I am such a freak. Who takes joy in seeing their teeth imprinting on someone? I'll tell you who... mentalist in the making and budding serial killers!

"Mary?" My eyes snapped back to Seth's face as the crease between his eyes deepened. "Mary are you-" he was cut off by my phone going off loudly. Hey Soul Sister filling the tense room. Seth bowed his head and took in an unsteady breath as I mechanically reached into my pocket to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a timidly quiet voice that I didn't even recognise as my own.

"Mary? Is that you?" a guy on the other end questioned. I nodded my head until I realise he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, umm who's this?" I couldn't be bothered to remove the phone from my ear to check the caller idea.

"Jordan, are you ok you don't sou-"

"JORDAN! I'm fine just um... well, woken up, yes I just woke up."

He chuckled on the other end, "Well someone sounds happy to hear from me." He teased.

"Well since we parted in such animalistic matters..." I trailed off as I rubbed the tears and sweat away from my face, talking to Jordan always makes me feel better and I was happy for the distraction right now.

"Well that night of passion is all I can think about baby." He joked. A fit of growls erupted from the room and I literally jumped back into the wall.

Seth. He looked terrifying! Eyes feral, lips curled back over bared teeth whilst his whole frame started shaking violently. Quil dragged Emily off the ground and behind him.

"Um gimmie a sec Jordan" I whispered into the phone before lowering it and carefully watching Seth. Smothering myself against the wall I inched round the room towards the door, never breaking eye contact with Seth. For once I didn't stumble even though I wasn't looking where I was going- praise the lord it's a miracle. But one short lived I might add. When my fingers made contact with the cool door knob I sighed in relief turning to leave but when I started cautiously cracking open the door, Seth emitted a high pitched whine/growl. My head shot back to him and he was now practically vibrating.

"Mary don't move." Someone ordered behind me in a low voice. I usually don't take to kindly to being told what to do but right now I immediately obeyed even going as far as holding my breath to stop from moving. I clenched my jaw tightly when a warm hand grasped my shoulder to stop myself from flinching. But the guy touching me seemed to send Seth over the edge and he lunged for the guy behind me, pure animalistic rage in his eyes. I screamed and was suddenly thrust out the door behind him, I jumped even further back and then the guy was tackled to the floor with Seth on top of him, teeth snapping inches from his face. Quil flung his arms round Seth whilst Collin came over and stood in front of me.

"Dude, dude... calm down! Mary's still here. Do you want to hurt her? Do you want to scare her?" Quil questioned his supposed calm voice flawed by the strain to keep Seth from hurting who I now saw was a very angry looking Jacob.

**"SETH! Get off me now!"** he barked. His voice echoed around the room like Sam's had but this one made my whole body ring and vibrate painfully. Seth jumped off Jacob and quickly moved towards me, his eyes still slightly crazed. **"No, don't go near Mary!"** Something stabbed me as I felt something clenching and bounding my chest tightly. Seth seemed to make a loud shriek that didn't sound human before bucking against nothing as he helplessly tried to take another step to me, he looked like he was in intense pain as he continued to shake. I was rooted to the spot- terrified- clutching to my chest like Seth was to his like we were feeling the... same pain? Jacob growled and Seth's knees buckled beneath him whilst he collapsed making the floor slightly shake.

Before anyone turned their attention to me I sprinted for the door and down the road from the house ignoring the searing pain that continued to attack. I heard someone yelling for me but I couldn't stop running, my legs kept pounding relentlessly in no particular direction whilst every breathe seemed to burn. What just happened? Seth had looked crazy and scary. I should have never of hung out with him, he was dangerous. And there was something seriously not right about that little gang, I was so right when I thought I shouldn't hang out with Paul's friends. God I had been so stupid, what if something had happened to me? I was so dazed by me "Heightened feelings" I had for Seth that I just ignored all of the strange alarming signs that were going off around me. Like the shaking, or Seth's possessiveness of me. Oh crap! In the middle of a random street I collapsed as I waited for the pain in my chest to stop. It was there that I promised myself to stay away from them; they were trouble that I didn't want. And I didn't need. Sorrow, fury and self hatred ignited within me and I don't know what brought them on. They were so pure and defined running through my veins but they weren't my emotions. It wasn't right and I felt invaded and vulnerable and most importantly terrified. How was I feeling another person's emotion? Did I have a split personality? Am I crazy? None of this made sense.

I blocked it all out of my mind promising to decipher everything once I was at home safe. That thought made me suddenly look up and survey my surroundings. It was now night. I was curled up in a ball on the rain soaked pavement of an abandoned road lined with trees. It was lit by scattered lampposts that gave off dim, red tinted light. The wind was howling fiercely causing the trees to groan and stiffly sway. It looked like something out of a freaking horror. Crap, way to jinx yourself Mary.

I got up slowly continually looking behind me which only seemed to agitate me more. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I dug my finger nails into the flash of my palm. "Shit" I whispered quietly. I had no idea where I was. There was none of the small houses of La Push anywhere, no road signs and most importantly... no people! What was I going to do? It seemed more logical to go back the way I came and backtrack because I knew how to get to my house from Sam and Emily's now but there was two problems. One, I was terrified of going back there. I didn't trust them and they were scary. And two, I wasn't completely positive what direction I had come from on the long straight road. I was so screwed. What had gotten me into such a state? My emotions have never been so jumbled and crazy before!

Then it hit me, "Phone!" I gasped, realising it was stuck in a steel hold in my hands making my knuckles turn white. The screen glowed in the darkness and the speakers were droning on in a small robotic voice. Raising it to m hear I was met with a metallic computer voice "Your call was disconnected due to no signal, beep beep beep, your call was disconnected-" I hung up. Crap Jordan! I wonder what he must have heard from the other end, some growling me screaming. Yup definitely not good.

How was I going to get help? Walk around until I find signal. Fat chance I don't think I could walk ten steps before collapsing again. I sat down,thoroughly soaking my but, and clutched my knees to my chest. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye as the cold night finally caught me and I started to shiver through my thin white jumper and wet jeans.

Well this day just keeps getting better and better; well thank god through all the trauma that happened today my sarcasm is still intact. I thought bitterly.

A twig snapped behind me and I froze. I don't know whether I would prefer it to be a hungry bear or a murderer but if I wasn't shaking before I sure as hell was now. Another twig snapped closer this time and I umped up whipping my head round in its direction. All I could see were dark green trees with shadows dancing across and between them. The wind blew my hair into my face just as a low whine sounded from inside the tree line. I quickly gathered my hair and tied it into a bun whilst backing away from the sound. Crap, crap, crap!

And then I saw it. A pair of large dark eyes set in the head of an animal that was taller than a horse. Its eyes were intense to say the least. They looked so... human. "Please don't eat me" I whispered as it took a slow step forward, but not stepping away from the shelter of the trees. I gasped. It was a wolf! A freaking horse size wolf! Shit, oh bloody god this is not happening I'm going to be mauled by a monster wolf! And don't they always travel in packs? Eeeek! It cocked its head to the side as if it were listening to something than quickly backed away and blended in with the shadows. "Holy fuck" I murmured, rooted to the spot.

I finally moved when I heard the sound of car tires. Yes, I'm saved! I turned around to see an old blue truck. I would love to say what kind but I do not know cars. It was blue, with chipped paint and could hold I'm guessing five people in the front whilst the back had a wagon? Is that what you call it? You know with a big open trunk in the back like a pickup truck? Oh well I didn't care what sort of car it was or who was driving it. I didn't care if it was a creeper because I would choose getting possibly kidnapped over being eaten alive by a wolf.

I waved frantically as it approached me and thank god it pulled over, the brakes groaning due to how old the truck was. The window rolled down and I was met by those familiar striking green eyes.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say it were fate?" He said with a smirk on his face. Damn it, can I change my mind about the wolves over creepers thing?

* * *

Well there you have it. The first Seth pov, yes I know it was short but I was really worried about it. Also yey, Mary's finally met a wolf! Also there are some things that I want to explain about the story:

I've decided to set it after Breaking Dawn, maybe 6 months afterwards. Although some of the wolfs ages won't match up to the books because I have changed some of them.

Jacob is now Alpha of the whole pack and Sam is Beta but he can still give orders to anyone except Jacob.

The only wolves that are imprinted in this fanfic are Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Jacob on Renesmee and Seth on Mary. Quil and Paul haven't imprinted sorry. :(

Ummm I think that's it for now thank you to anyone reading this story! You guys are the best. I'll try and update when ever I can. Xx


	12. Worst Day Ever!

_I actually don't have anything to say except thank you for reading, and all the alerts and favourites I got. You guys are awesome._

* * *

_The Joys Of Being Stared At_

_Chapter 12:Worse Day Ever!_

* * *

_I finally moved when I heard the sound of car tires. Yes, I'm saved! I turned around to see an old blue truck. I would love to say what kind but I do not know cars. It was blue, with chipped paint and could hold I'm guessing five people in the front whilst the back had a wagon? Is that what you call it? You know with a big open trunk in the back like a pickup truck? Oh well I didn't care what sort of car it was or who was driving it. I didn't care if it was a creeper because I would choose getting possibly kidnapped over being eaten alive by a wolf._

_I waved frantically as it approached me and thank god it pulled over, the brakes groaning due to how old the truck was. The window rolled down and I was met by those familiar striking green eyes._

_"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say it were fate?" He said with a smirk on his face. Damn it, can I change my mind about the wolves over creepers thing?_

What are the chances if I ran in the woods right now he would forget about seeing me? I mean he could have just imagined me here... right? "You are not going to go hide in the woods because I will come after you." He reminded me like he had read my thoughts. Dammit! Looking up again he had a stupid cocky grin on his face that just increased the urge I had to hit him. And I know I'm being unfair, nice kind stranger pulls over to help someone on the side of the road- who is in desperate need of help- and I act like a bitch to him. But he just looked so smug! Sat there in his truck, his blonde hair still slightly covering his green eyes, looking down at me like this was the funniest thing in the world.

No it was not. I had purposely tried to annoy him on the plain, and then carried on to ignore him in the diner! It was "fate" that we were not going to get along. But when you put it like that I do sound like a cold heartless bitch. But I guess that is not too far from the truth. Okay swallow your pride Mary, we need his help.

Putting on my best fake smile- which caused him to raise his eyebrows- I batted my eyelashes at him. "Fancy seeing you here... umm," shit what was his name. Oh crap come on Mary work with me here!

"...Kurt?" he suggested, holding back laughter.

I quickly cover my grimace with a little giggle. "Yeah, hey Kurt. Umm so how's it going?"

"Oh this is brilliant." He murmured to himself, "I am doing swell right now in this nice warm truck right here, and how bout yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Just swell..." Do I just come right out and ask for a ride? Or do we have to keep up this polite charade of small talk before I do? I don't want to seem too bitchy because then he won't give me a ride, but if I don't get in a warm place soon my feet are going to be frozen to the pavement.

"Is there something you want to ask me Mary?" he said, staring intently at me.

Dick. "Well it's really a funny story you see, well... um. I got a tad bit lost and I have no signal on my cell so I was wondering if maybe, you could give me a ride?" I was honestly cringing inside being so nice to this guy.

"Well when you put it so politely how can a guy refuse?" Kurt replied pushing the passenger door open from his seat. I walked around the front and hesitantly climbed in but just hovered over the seat.

"Um, my jeans are soaked. I don't want to ruin your car."

"Not a problem." He reached behind to the back seats and retrieved a plastic bag before leaning over and placing it underneath me where his fingers brushed against my thigh, lingering there a little longer than necessary.

"Thanks," I whispered, swallowing the bile rising in my throat.

"My pleasure," he said with a wink in my direction which made me shiver and not because of the cold. "So where to my lady?"

"Uh," oh crap I have no idea the name of the road I lived down. "So another funny thing is..."

"You don't know where you live." He finished, chuckling to himself.

"Surprise," I half heartedly whispered.

"Ok, do you know somewhere near your house?" he asked, just as we past the sign saying welcome to La Push. Damn, I had actually run out of La Push. Well I didn't know I had it in me! Be proud legs, be proud.

"Um do you know Paul?" I asked quietly

"Lahote?" I nodded, "Yeah I know him, unfortunately." I smiled at this; maybe I could learn to tolerate this guy considering we had a common enemy.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Would you consider me a stalker if I did?"

I generally laughed at this, "Hey what you do in your free time is none of my business, but seriously you could do so much better than stalking Pauly."

"I'm working on it," he said whilst meaningfully looking in my direction.

"Oh" I whispered. Well this just turned awkward. Thanks allot Kurt, just when I was thinking we could sort of be friends! I looked down, fiddling with me finger whilst trying t heats them considering my pinkie was a very concerning shade of blue right now.

A wolf howled in the distance and I jumped in my seat. Shit! I wonder if it was the monster mutant wolf coming to get me. Wouldn't surprise me with the way my day is going. Really I couldn't sleep last night, today there was a massive storm, I was stuck in the house with a bunch of huge strangers, Seth grabbed me and wouldn't let go, I then went and fell asleep on him, then he almost suffocated me, then I bit him, then a part of me was happy I had left a mark on his skin, then Jordan called at the completely wrong time, Seth went mental for some reason, he attacked Jacob for just touching my shoulder, Jacobs orders caused me pain or should I say caused Seth pain which I then felt, then I was feeling someone else's emotions which caused me to collapse in a puddle, I was almost killed by a monster mutant wolf and to top it all off I am now stuck in a truck with Kurt!

So yeah, I've had a bad day! So as long as the wolf was quick about it I didn't particularly care if he ate me right now. The truck, groaned to a halt and I looked up to see the house I was living in- note how I didn't call it my house! "So where do you live from Paul's house?" Kurt asked, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh I think I can manage it from here." I said popping open the door and jumping out quickly. I was so thankful to be free but my legs still ached like crazy and I wobbled a little bit on them. "Thank you for the ride Kurt," I said before turning to walk down the path to the house. Before I opened the door I turned around to see him staring at me in disbelief, I sent him a wink before opening the door and stepping inside, only to be face to face with a very angry looking Paul.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He screamed.

I lurched forward and tried to squeeze around him, but he grabbed me around the waist in an iron like grip, that was all to similar to the boiling hold I had woken up in earlier. I squeaked and squirmed making it clear that one- I was not telling him and two- I wanted to be put down... NOW! His mood reminded me so much of Seth, and that scared me so much. He wasn't growling but I could feel the tremors from his body enveloping me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Paul, please you're scaring me." I whispered in a broken voice. He immediately dropped me and I gasped as I landed funny on my ankle. Ignoring the pain, which didn't hold a candle to what I felt earlier, ran up the stairs not even bothering to hide my tears. The minute my bedroom door was shut behind me I collapsed for the second time today, into a shaking ball on the floor. "I miss my home" I sobbed through chattering teeth before clenching my eyes shut and falling into a restless sleep to the lullaby of a heart wrenching howl scarily close to my window.

* * *

_I know it's short but I just want to get this story moving. Sorry if you're sat there annoyed with me because I'm taking so long to get to the romance. _

_Thanks for reading again. Xx_


	13. Head Held High

_Ok so why am I sat here at one in the morning writing another chapter for this story? Well it might have something to do with the two red bulls I drank earlier but mainly it is because I am enjoying writing this story so much! So thank you to anyone who is still reading this story at chapter13, because hopefully that means you have read chapters 1-12 and that honestly makes me so happy! So hope you enjoy._

_Oh and also either in this chapter or the next one (haven't decided yet) is when I plan on Mary starting school in La Push. Now I live in England so I have no idea how the schooling system works in America? Because I am doing GCSE's at the age of 15 at school but I don't think you do them in high school? So please any info about what you do, schedules what happens when you're new and honestly your own experiences at high school that I can draw inspiration from are all encouraged. Either send it in a review or PM me. And I know I can find most information online and I will do my research but I would like to know my readers views on high school. So if you want to help thanks and if you don't know or don't want to no biggie _

_As always hope you enjoy. Xx_

* * *

_The Joys Of Being Stared At_

_Chapter 13:Head Held High_

* * *

It's been four days since I ran away from Sam and Emily's house.

Four long days.

And for those four long days I had gone into hibernation in my room; desperate to block out the image of Seth- livid and animalistic in front of me teeth bared, shaking violently- sneaking up on me every time I closed my eyes. My lime green covers were cocooned around me and quite frankly they stunk but I didn't care. I probably stunk as well so at least I was matching my room! I didn't want to think about the matted mess of locks piled high on my head, which was still ringing from the head ache I've had since waking up on my floor four long days ago.

Since then I had kept my doors continually locked a part form when my mom would bring me tray of food, which I barely touched and when I dare sneak out to use the toilet. Because of that I managed to avoid seeing anyone tall and muscley. When Paul was pounding on my bedroom door I just plugged in my headphones and blared music down my now scarred ear drums. When Embry and Quil tried sending notes under my door I would refuse to even acknowledge they were there. And when Seth was throwing rocks at my window (I wasn't even in the mood to be sarcastic about the corniness of that) I just clung to my pillow in hopes it would keep me from falling apart. Ignoring Seth was the hardest. And I know it was horrible and bitchy for me to not even let them explain but I just knew that they weren't normal and that I should avoid them.

Also in my solitude I have had 46 missed calls. Yup you heard right... 46!

Most of them were from unknown numbers which I can only assume meant that either my mom or Paul (who unfortunately already had my number) had given it to the guys. I know longer loved "hey soul sister", because instead of it bringing me joy every time I heard it- almost unable to stop myself from dancing to the jolly song- I now cringed away as my chest became inflamed and I fight myself from answering it.

I still didn't know what was going on with that group of overly muscled guys but I didn't think it was just steroids any more. I mean who growls when they flip out? And why the hell had Seth tackled Jacob for touching me? And what was with me feeling pain and emotions that weren't my own?

But then again maybe in the heightened moments of adrenaline pumping heavily through me- fuelled by my need to run away from them quickly- I just got confused inside, and my head was already crazy from running loads. Yeah, that makes sense. I wanted so badly to believe that excuse and I would go to the grave swearing by that explanation but deep down I knew it was false.

But I decided to follow the good old suit of most people, if you deny something long enough (even to yourself) then it never happened. And by god right now I was determined of two things in my mind. 1) I wasn't going to think about what happened because the only way I would get answers was to ask the guys questions which I couldn't do, which leads me onto 2) avoid and ignore the guys at all costs! It might be hard considering school was starting tomorrow which most of them went to, but it was a challenge I was determined to fulfil.

Damn determined!

And I went to sleep with those two little words whizzing around my head and desperately trying to lighten the dark haze that had seeped over my mind, tainted by the pain I felt being separated from Seth. But it will go away if I just wait it out... right?

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

My poor alarm clock would never beep again, courtesy of me smashing then yanking it (actually pulling the plug out of the wall) and continuing to fling it across the room. Groaning I raised my head from where it had made an indent in my pillow, before opening my eyes and blinking. What the? No head ache? No chest pain? No sadness? Well I guess I was right about waiting it out.

With that spurring me on I took one deep breathe in and fling myself out of bed before running to the bathroom- in nothing more than boy shorts and a crop top- and launching into the shower before the coldness of the morning could get me. I sighed in relief as the hot water started tumbling door my body, relaxing my tense muscles. After thoroughly de-clumping my hair and lathering raspberry scented body wash all over I jumped out. Gathering a towel around my shoulder and spinning another one into my hair, I grabbed my clothes from the floor and returned to my room.

Locking the door I drop the towel and pick out what to wear for my first day of school on the Rez. I climbed into some black panties and a matching bra before putting on light skinny jeans, a white tank top, blue over sized hoodie, buckled boots and my brown school bag. Approving my outfit in the mirror I finally added a long silver chain with a ring threaded through it before sitting down and started towel drying my hair, happy that for once my pet seemed rather mellow and tamed. Maybe today is in my favour... crap don't jinx yourself touch wood, touch wood, touch wo- slamming my hand down on the wooden dresser to the left of me I let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. After tying my now silky curls into a high pony tale I applied apple lip balm, eye liner and mascara before smiling to myself and heading downstairs.

The second I bounce into the kitchen my good mood evaporated. At the kitchen table sat Paul and Jared, scoffing down massive portions of eggs and bacon. Crap. I forgot about the guys whilst getting ready. How the hell was I meant to avoid them at school? Wouldn't it be easier to know people who can show me around and help me? But then again they're dangerous and scary at times, especially Paul. Ok Mary, you won't be a bitch to them but just tolerate them. Ask them for help when you need it but don't become friends with them. My reasonable side suggested. I was still nervous by the idea but I would only need their help until I made new friends at the school. Okay breathe now Mary. Don't let Paul and Jared ruin your good mood, because we both know it is rare for you to be happy in the morning.

Head held high I went to the table (where they were sat) and grabbed an apple from the fruit ball. Paul slightly choked on his own fork when he saw me and I couldn't help but smirk. "Mary?"

"In the flesh" I said taking a timid bite.

"Uh, I mean nice to see you?" Paul still looked amazed that I had left the confinements of my room and honestly so was I. Nodding I walked away to pack my bag with pens, my purse, iPod, phone, a notebook and house key before chucking my now finished apple core into the bin.

Checking the time I saw I had five minutes before I had to leave so I ran and brushed my teeth before drowning myself in body spray. "Mary?" I heard Paul yell up the stairs. Sighing I ran down and stood in front of him with raised eye brows. "Do you want a ride? Saves you having to walk in the rain." I could hear it pounding on the roof and I honestly didn't want to show up for my first day looking like a drowned rat. Mom could drive me though, and that would save me having to sit through an awkward car journey. As if he read my mind her continued, "She's at work, had to leave early for the hospital this morning." Paul said smirking as my face fell.

"Sure... thanks" He led me to the front door before running ahead and unlocking the car. Then I followed and made a blind dash for the passenger door followed by Jared.

"Hey, why is she riding shot gun?" He asked glaring at me from the back seat.

"Oh pipe down, it's your own fault I'm having to drive you anyway so shut it." Paul replied before I could whilst starting up the car- or should I say truck. "Anyway, since I'm having to pick up Kim as well wouldn't you prefer to be sat in the back with her anyway?"Jared immediately perked up at the mention of Kim and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Paul shook his head at his best friend's reactions before whispering "whipped" under his breath causing me to unsuccessfully hide a little giggle.

Jared grumbled something rather adult rated whilst Paul looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Damn, stupid no control over laughing. Well I guess I'm going to have to get along with Paul for my mom so maybe he can be an exception?

That made me freeze in my train of thought.

Seriously Mary you have such little will power! Last night you were all for avoiding them like the plague, then you agreed to tolerate them, now you're considering being friendly to Paul? Jeez you're not going to last 5 minutes after you lay eyes on Seth.

My chest didn't a little nervous flip as that thought passed through my jumbled head. Wait a sec... Is that the only reason I didn't feel like crap this morning? Because I knew I was going to see Seth today? Seriously knowing me it probably bloody well is! Well sorry to disappoint week half of me but out of all the guys he is the one who I truly want to keep a distance from, do you need reminding why? Because he is an enormous, possessive, scary, freaky, animalistic... handsome, funny, charming STOP! Ok just stop! Don't think about him. Just get through today then we can have are little obsessive creeper party later, deal? Deal.

Just then we pulled up to a little red wood house. Kim came out and started towards the car with her usual small smile on her face. Jared jumped out the car so he could open the door for her. Figures it would stop raining for Kim to get in the car but not me? I see who you favour La Push. Jared shut the door behind her and went back around to his side, once they were both in the back he leaned over to kiss and cuddle her.

I pretended to gag and shield my eyes as I stared out at the thick green wood's that bordered all the house here. I mean I like the colour green and all but this is a little over the top. Paul smiled at my obvious distaste for Kim and Jared's sugar sweet relationship just as he turned left to pull into a quite crowded car park.

There were no new plush cars, just rows of pre-owned slightly old looking cars, trucks and a couple of bikes. Paul parked near the far left corner of the schools car park and to my dismay right next to the group of familiar muscley giants which were lounged around the bed of another truck. I nervously gulped before quickly jumping out. "Thanks for the ride." I offered meekly in the direction of Paul, wanting to get away quickly.

"No probs meet me here after school and I'll take you home." His tone made it clear this wasn't up for discussion so I just nodded before turning round and setting my sights on the dark brick school building making sure not to look back.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and glanced around nervously as I walked past all the students, who in turn were all staring at me either with curiosity, boredom and even some glares (glad to know every school had its bitches). But one there was a recurring theme throughout every person I passed and it hit home heavily. Well crap. So far I'm the only pale person here! Well great not only am I going to stick out for being the new kid but also because it looks like I'm the only non-native attending this school. Why the heck didn't mom send me to the school in Forks! Because she has an evil sense of humor She wanted to make my life hell? She enjoys torturing me? Oh wait no I remember now she "wanted me at the same school as Paul so him and his friends could looks out for me" wow that reason sucks even more than her liking to torture me! Keeping my head held high I made my way through the front entrance. "Now all I have to do is find the office" I thought out loud to myself.

* * *

_Okay so I decided I would tackle the high school problem next chapter. After some research done I found it actually a lot harder than I thought to find out the information I need. Like what sort of classes sophomores study? What sort of schedule do they have? How many lessons do they have a day? Do they have the same lessons every day? When do you go to your locker? Do you carry only the books you need for each lesson? And can they have classes with other grade? So if you want me to update sooner any help with finding those answers would be most appreciated! _

_Also just to let you know I read every single review this story gets and I'm not sure if I should respond to them or not because some authors on this site do? And as much as any kind of response makes my day I would love it if it had more content. If you like it tell me what you liked, so I can include more of that. If you didn't like it and you think I'm murdering SM's amazing creation here tell why? I'm not against critique even if it is all negative because I just want your honest opinion. Also if you have any idea's for where you would like to see this story go please I'm all ears, because I know some things I want to happen but a part from that I'm just seeing where this story takes me. :)_

_So hope you enjoyed and I promise to make the next chapter longer. Xx_


	14. I knew You'd Make School Less Boring

_Ok so first of all a massive thank you to-_

_TeamComrade11_

_glittrglued2twi_

_AmazingAella_

_Rising Phoenix416_

_ninjamokey20_

_Music'May3_

_BlackCat718_

_WerewolfloverS_

_For helping me with my lack of knowledge about High School! I honestly think Mary's sophomore year would have been unbelievable, un-detailed and all around sucky if I didn't have your input so THANK YOU! _

_So once again thank you and as always hope you enjoy! :D_

* * *

The Joys Of Being Stared At

Chapter 14: I Knew You'd Make School Less Boring

* * *

_Keeping my head held high I made my way through the front entrance. "Now all I have to do is find the office" I thought out loud to myself._

A simple choice of course; do I go left or right? But obviously if I messed up I would have to backtrack and then I would definitely get lost! I don't care how small mom says this school is- if there is more than one way you can go then it's almost a guarantee you will find me aimlessly walking around grumbling like a sailor to myself.

Ok simple solution, I pointed my finger left and started singing to myself moving my finger on every word:

"_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,_

_Catch a tiger by the toe._

_If he hollers, let him go,_

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."_

Right it is then. See what a democratic way of solving a problem that was- I would make such a good lawyer! Like Franklin and Bash.

Yes because real life is so much like a TV show. My brain sarcastically reminded me.

Shut up! Oh how I pity anyone who can see inside my head, because my thoughts would give someone such a head ache!

Most of the students were still outside because I was a bit early due to my ride with Paul, but still some were leant against blue lockers which lined the walls of the corridor. And now I had another problem- how does one avoid making eye contact with rudely staring people but look around for the office at the same time? Mmmmm? No takers? Fat lot of use you are then.

Ok just keep your eyes up front, no peeking sideways because you already know everyone is staring! Crap, another turning. How do I choose left or right without doing the song?

Okay, okay just go right.

Why right?

Because I am right handed therefore right should be on my side!

Great I am having full blown conversations with myself now. So genius how do you explain turning right leading to the locker rooms?

Shut up! I didn't hear you screaming for me to turn left!

Okay Mary don't panic but right now you have just stopped in front of them so please turn around like you are not completely lost and go the other way.

Aye aye captain. Okay so let's see where left leads us then. This time I keep my head down- cheeks flushed with embarrassment of getting lost.

"Mary?" shit. Looking up I visibly cringe at how close the giant is to me. Which giant in question is a whole other matter because craning my neck up I can't even make out the dudes face. Taking a cautious step back I look up again and am greeted by Jacob. I think I started to visibly tremble a little, remembering the pain his orders caused me. With fear clear on my face, the excitement drops from his face and he backs away palms in the air. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you... that... that was a bad day for all of us. Just let us explain..."

I couldn't do this. Not right now. I just wanted a non eventful first day that went by quickly enough that I didn't contemplate feigning an illness by lunch.

Shaking my head I looked away, "Sorry I've got to get to the office" and then I started to make my way around him, giving him a meter boarder.

"Let me walk you... you're kind of heading to the cafeteria."

Crap, "Thanks" apparently though letting Jacob walk you anywhere is a seriously bad idea. Not only was I getting mildly curious stares now but some full out glares from a couple of girls. Sheesh it's not like I'm dry humping him in the corridor he is walking me to the office! Hell we're even walking at least a meter- minimum- a part.

It turns out if I had just turned left at the start I would have come straight to the office entrance. Curse you Eeny meeny miny moe you failed me! Working at the front desk was a Quileute woman with black hair in a long braid down her back. She had the usual russet skin and a pair of un-rimmed glasses perched on her straight nose. Looking up her rich brown eyes met mine and she smiled warmly "Hello dear you must be Mary Callaway, the new girl?"

"Yeah that's me" I replied, acutely aware of Jacob still waiting behind me.

"Well here's your schedule and a map of the school or though I'm sure will show you to your first class." She said handing me two pieces of paper whilst looking behind me at Jacob.

"Thank you" I said before leaving scanning over my new schedule. But before I took anything in, it was snatched from my hands and held way above my head as out of nowhere Jacob multiplied into three giants.

Groaning, yet again I was forced to look up. Of course who else would it be but Embry and Quil. "Well you got homeroom with Brady and Seth..." Quil said with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Dammit and I was hoping to have no lessons with any of them... especially Seth! "Aw, you got study hall with me and Em, and gym with us but apart from that you'll have to get through the day without me." He had a fake look of horror that I had to mentally restrain myself from snorting at. Snatching back my paper- which required a small jump on my part- I smirked.

"How will I ever survive?" I then picked a random direction and started heading to homeroom.

"You got to have the worst sense of direction I know, come on I'll take you." Embry offered taking me by the elbow. I started digging my heels in the floor to no prevail but he did seem to realise my unwillingness, "It's on my way anyway." He protested, with a huff I rescued my arm and followed him in the opposite direction glad to see I was down from three giants to only one again.

"Soooooo," Embry started obviously feeling the full force of this awkward arrangement. "Seth's a real nice guy." That one made me stop in the hallway, which was actually looking pretty crowded by now. What the actual F!? Seth's a real nice guy! Seriously. Are you actually being serious! The guy flipped out and went all cave man on me. Not to mention he is a protective tit- even though we're not even going out- and he almost suffocated me? But sure he's a real nice guy. Embry got to the end of the corridor before he realised I wasn't following and by the time he turned around I found my means of escape and ducked into the girls bathroom.

I instantly regretted the choice as a group of girls crowding the mirrors snapped their heads up like they had synchronized it- and none of them had a very happy look on their face. Well shit, bet on me to find the schools "mean girls" I considered leaving but then I would look completely stupid so I carefully approached the only available space left near the mirror and dug in my bag for my lip balm.

"Wow you got a lot of nerve coming here" one of the girls snapped. Looking up I saw she was tall, at least 5"9 maybe 5"10. She had dead straight raven black hair that abruptly cut off at her waist. She was wearing a short (albeit slutty) black skirt that showed off her almost too skinny legs that seemed to never end. That was paired with soft pink long-sleeve shirt that clung to her like a second skin and showed off way to much cleavage for school. And on the note of boobs, how the heck did she have them! Seriously the chicks more stick like then me and yet she has a rack any woman would envy. So not fair! Her face was heavily painted with makeup that couldn't last long with the amount of sudden rain showers in La Push. "Enjoying the show" She smirked glaring at me.

Okay bite your tongue Mary, no need to make an enemy on your first day. Stifling a bitter laugh I turned back to the mirror and applied some lip balm.

"Just what I thought... scared of a little argument." Another one of the girls, who looked to be a poorly attempted mini me of the first said in a nasally voice, that was up there with nails on a chalk board for my most annoying sounds.

Huffing I left but unfortunately they followed me out. I swear if they say another thing I won't be able to hold my tongue again. "And have you seen her clothes, just embarrassing." That was it.

"Really?" I questioned, turning to face them with a look of utter devastation plastered on my natural face. "You don't like my clothes? Oh god, what am I going to do? I'll have to change, I can't go through the rest of the day looking like this cos you know when I got dressed this morning I just thought- I really really hope...," Now for a nicely offensive yet creative nickname, "Queen Barbie," (so original)! "And her poorly painted clones would like my clothes!" Queen Barbie herself sneered as she placed a manicured hand- how cliché- on her bony little hip.

"Please, you're pathetic enough for that to be true! But I hate to break it to you Frizzy," more of a compliment that insult but hey ho, "Actually I love to break it to you, but you will never hang out with us." She looked quite pleased with herself when she finished. Please the girls not even challenging me here!

"Wow you caught me out I was using sarcasm. And your right I guess since I know what sarcasm is I can't be a part of your Barbie clan anyway. Pity, I was even going to cake 5 inches of makeup onto my face tomorrow as well." I pouted.

People started snickering and I only just realised I had accumulated a little crowd. Great, first day and I am going to be branded a bitch. Brilliant.

"Duh everyone knows what sakism," (oh yes the girl actually pronounced it like that), "means," Oh rats, and here I was thinking old nasal voice had been muted by her leader. I looked pointedly at her waiting for a definition of "sakism" to fly out of her cringe worthy pink mouth.

"Care to share?"

"I don't need to tell you." She defended herself.

"Well if you can't back yourself up then please save me the chore of listening to your voice, I'm already carrying a head ache here." Her mouth dropt open, actually cracking some of her dried foundation.

But before she could reply a tall man, with a black pony tail burst into the crowd. "Please people, you should be in homeroom by now. Don't make me take down names."

As everyone quickly dispersed someone grabbed my hand a saved me from the jammed hallway. "Seriously, you're alone for five minutes and you challenge Nikki and her back up bitches." I looked up to see Embry trying to look stern even though his lips were quivering like he wanted to laugh.

"Wouldn't have if you hadn't of opened your big mouth" I grumbled, and yes even throughout that whole fiasco I hadn't been able to get Embry's words out of my head. "Seth's a real nice guy." I mocked in a low voice.

Embry scoffed before yanking me out the way of a stampede of freshman not wanting to be tardy on their first day. "Honestly Mary, most girls would have run away from them, they don't exactly scream friendly."

"Shame I'm not most girls then," He turned to smile at me "And anyway they started it, I was only defending myself."

"Last time I checked you insulted them back to."

"Please someone needed to get Nasal to shut it, her voice was created to give me a head ache." Embry snorted and started leading me to homeroom again. Fair to say I was going to be late on my first day.

"Seth's gunna have my ass for letting you out of my sight" he sighed, and I was about to argue but then he got an evil look in his eye "Consider this your punishment," He whispered in my ear before shoving me into a random room.

"You freaking little-"

"Miss. Callaway I presume?" I froze. Embry was so going to die later. A slow painful death carried out by a blunt cafeteria knife.

Slowly turning I was met by a furious looking woman, with cold grey eyes and hair to match. All the wrinkles on her face were emphasised by her glaring at me. "Yup" I said popping the "p".

"Well Miss. Callaway, I don't know how your last school worked but here in La Push you are expected to show up on time, even if it is Homeroom! Now take a seat and don't ever be late again or it will be a detention!" Good to know a teacher likes me in this school already.

Swivelling on my heels I scurried to the last available seat not looking up from my boots. Plopping down in the seat I face planted into my folded arms on the desk as the teacher carried on reading the announcements that I tuned out.

"I knew you'd make school less boring" A deep voice whispered from beside me. Jumping, managing to stop myself from squeaking like I usually do, I looked up. Of course I would be sat next to Brady. It's not like I have bad luck or anything... oh no this is a blessing. Yeah and so was my bonding session with Queen Barbie.

I turned to him, so he could see me rolling my eyes before I delved into my bag to finally survey my schedule properly.

"Got any classes with me?"

"Yes Brady because I know your schedule off by heart and know which classes you have with me."

"Let me see then?" although the common man may be fooled into thinking that was a question. However he would be mistaken just like I was as once again my paper was whipped out of my hands.

Exasperated I looked up to see Brady chuckling silently to himself, "Oh Seth isn't gunna like this," At the mention of him I heard a growl from across the room. My head snapped up and I found myself staring at a annoyed looking Seth.

"Shit," I murmured tearing my gaze away before I got trapped in his eyes once again. Ignoring his previous statement I looked at Brady again, "Got any classes with me,"

"Yeah practically all of them minus Algebra and French- what possesses someone to choose French over Spanish I will never know." Great, so at least I've got one giant in almost all my lessons! "But don't worry Collins in your algebra and Seth's in your French." This just keeps getting better and better.

"That's so good to know," I said with a fake smile on my face "Hey do I get a locker?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone gets one, since the office didn't give it to you I'm guessing the details were given to your biggest fan over there," He replied, signalling to the grey haired cow of a teacher.

"Great, fancy finding out for me seeing as we're gunna be lesson buddies?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say-

"You owe me... Miss!" Okay just shrink in your seat and the scary teacher won't look at you.

"What?" Well I guess she's just moody with everyone.

"Um, have you got Mary's locker details?"

"Yes I do and if she had arrived on time I would have given them to her at the door." She started making her way down the aisles of desks before slamming some more paper on to mine. "Merry Christmas"

I waited before she returned to the front before breathing again. "Man, and I thought she hated Quil." Helpful Brady, real helpful. "So what number locker you get, if you're lucky we'll be locker as well as lesson buddies?"

What a delightful thought, "Umm," I started scanning over the paper and then froze, re read it then froze again, "Freaking hell!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Language Miss. Callaway!" The teacher bellowed.

"Language Miss. Callaway" I mocked quietly using a squawky old lady voice.

Brady snorted before looking quizzically at me, "So what's so bad that you used such appalling language Miss. Callaway?" he joked.

Finding the situation anything but funny I shoved the paper at him and he automatically burst out laughing causing Miss. Grey-Hair to glare at us again. "I knew you'd make school less boring." He repeated again just as the bell went. "Come on we got English together," He said dragging me out of my seat whilst I was stuffing everything into my bag. "I know, why don't we take a trip to your locker so you can offload some stuff," he teased. "Now which number is it again?"

"You're an ass" I said before storming out of the room.

Brady was in a full out fit of chuckles as he led me to English that he didn't even notice a passing Quill and Jacob eyeing up their cracking up mate, waiting for an explanation. "What luck our little frizzy got," he gasped, "locker number-"

"Don't-"

"69"

Queue the laughter- _kill me now_

* * *

_Sorry it took a while but I went back to school this week so things have been pretty hectic. _

_Also- because I know how much you crave random unimportant facts about me I thought I'd share something with you all- I took a quiz online to see which wolf would imprint on me (I know you don't need to tell me that's sad) and I got... Jacob. Honestly I was thinking more Embry or Paul but apparently I'd be "Jacob's own personal sun" funny how that doesn't sound like me. Oh well. As always hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews they honestly make my day! :D_


	15. Is A Moment Of Peace That Hard To Find?

_Here's chapter 15, as always hope you enjoy : D_

* * *

_The Joys Of Being Stared At_

_Chapter 15:Is a moment of peace that hard to find?_

* * *

Apparently walking into a lesson with a still stupidly laughing Brady earns a girl a lot of glares, even the teacher- a young woman, early twenties, with an intricate braid of black hair framing her russet face- was looking at me with a twinge of envy. Seriously ... yuck! He's a just a boy, albeit a very mature looking boy, but a 15 year old boy none the less. To avoid having every girl hate me due to my sudden built bronze follower I ducked into a seat next to a shy looking native girl which meant Brady had no choice but to sit somewhere away from me. My prayers have been answered!

The desks in the room were sat in pairs and now finally looking at the board it said- in scruffy italics- to "sit next to your chosen partner"... crap! "Uh... excuse me?" I asked turning to the girl next to me.

Jumping she looked up at me through a curtain of her dark brown hair which didn't give me much surveillance of her face but enough to see her surprised and slightly afraid light hazel eyes catch the dim artificial lights from the ceiling. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Um I know I don't know you, and... if you were planning for someone else to be your partner then I'll move but I thought maybe... that- uh... we could be partners?" Well that wasn't awkward at all. She looked completely shocked at the fact that I wanted to be her partner; and also slightly intimidated by me. But I can totally understand that, I mean what's more threatening than a fluffy haired blue eyed midget? The horror!

"I... g-guess?" it sounded like a question so I tried to ease the girls pain by giving her a warm smile whilst placing my bag under my chair.

"I'm Mary by the way." I said, turning my attention back to the front of classroom, to give the poor girl a break from the "crazy new girl".

"L-L-Lilly" I guess she might have a permanent stutter? But I quickly nodded at her before the teacher started talking us through the new project we were starting.

* * *

At the end of the lesson I couldn't wait to get out of there. It seems "Miss gawk at her students" decided to pursue her hatred of me rather like the one I had for homeroom. Wow talk about a friendly welcome. As we were packing away I turned to Lilly. "Well it was nice meeting you; maybe we'll have more lessons together." I smiled before turning to leave.

"Lunch" I heard her spurt out just before I was out of ear shot. Turning round I cocked my head to the side. It wasn't that time yet? We still had the morning to get through before lunch, trust me I was counting down the classes. "I-I mean, w-would you w-w-want to...uh..." she seemed stuck and honestly looked like she wanted to huddle up in a ball on the floor. "Never mind" she whispered before rushing past me, her hair back in its usual shield.

Sighing I followed not really concerned about being late for whatever lesson I had next, the teacher will probably dislike me there as well so what's the point. Wow, one day in and I already have such a good sophomore year attitude.

Catching up to her was harder than I thought. She slipped through the crowds like a pro, head down going by unnoticed by everyone. Seriously the girl was like a ninja- it's always the quiet ones. But I was closing the distance as she got blocked off by a stream of burly looking seniors- although they were nothing to compared to Paul's friends. I took a leap towards her only to be jolted backwards.

"Mary!" an annoyingly familiar warmth engulfed my wrist as a huge hand stopped my movements of tracking down poor Lilly.

"What Brady?" I asked, maybe a little too curtly to someone who was just trying to be nice to me on my first day.

"Well surprisingly you almost made it all the way to World History by yourself, but I've got it with you anyway so I thought we might as well walk together."I blinked at him.

"Huh, so I have world history next... what joy" Brady stifled a laugh as we entered a classroom with an old looking man sat at the front desk with laughing lines creasing his warm features and wistful greying hair swept into a low pony tail tied with a piece of worn leather.

"Ah so you must be the young lady causing a stir around La Push lately," he greeted me, whilst I smiled weakly struggling to hold his strong gaze. His eyes were the same shade brown as Paul's and they most definitely didn't look like they belonged to a man with greying hair- a twinkle of youthful mischief present in the depths of his irises. Once he was finished scanning my eyes he seemed pleased I had held up my half of the eye contact and clasped his hands together whilst nodding approvingly, "And now I see how you hold your own in a house inhabited by two Lahote's."

Before I could ask for an explanation he indicated for me to take a seat and when I didn't make a move to go I felt Brady lightly drag me down the aisle and push me down in a desk next to him. I couldn't question him about the teacher's comment either because just as I had opened my mouth the strange man in question launched himself into a lecture about English Monarchy which surprisingly held my interest due to his sheer passion and abundance of depth only someone dedicated to that subject would be bothered to remember.

Because I was so absorbed in the lesson I didn't realise Lilly was seated diagonally in front of me until I got up to leave. Before she could scram I quickly approached her and decided to just go ahead and take a leap of faith in finishing her earlier question, "Lilly," she hesitantly turned around to face me keeping her eyes plastered to the scuffed floor, "Can I sit with you at lunch?" her head snapped up and for once I got a full view of her face, her nose was small and pointy but still in proportion with the rest of her. High, defined cheekbones rested under her light hazel, almond shaped eyes. Her lips were small and naturally light compared to her native skin tone.

Please say yes I thought, I need someone to sit with later. But I didn't expect her to agree, who would want to sit with the weird (and very pale) new girl? Well apart from Seth- what joy- I was drawing up a blank. So when she silently bobbed her head in agreement to say I was shocked was an understatement. "Seriously?" was my genius reply.

She lightly smiled, "I'll meet you outside the cafeteria" and with that she sped off- ninja style again- to her next lesson.

Walking out of class I wasn't surprised to see a burly body guard waiting for me, I just expected it to be Brady. "Come on Frizz," – I guess that's my nickname from now on- "we got algebra" Collin said before dragging me off for another round of "Will the teacher hate me?"

* * *

Algebra, surprisingly, went by rather painlessly. The teacher seemed oblivious to a new student being in his class and was content to just drone on about equations endlessly for the whole lesson. Not that I was complaining, his monotone never differed from its original pitch so his voice was a soothing background music to me trying to replicate my old math book, which was covered in doodles from countless boring lectures on the subject. But even with me never listening I still kept my straight A+ record. I didn't need to pay attention. Not sounding egotistical but math just always seemed straight forward and easy to me. There was only one answer to every question, and only one way to complete it so it is easy to work out the correct answer swiftly and logically. And yeah, I know I sound like a stuck up geek but come on, everyone has there one good subject right?

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for study hall. A mixture of all grades piled into the schools tiny library, which meant that there weren't many seating options. On the way there I managed to evade Collin and once I arrived chose a table hidden at the back of the library behind all the shelves and away from any other table in hopes I would get just one period of peace. But apparently I'm a walking talking jinx because no sooner had those thoughts been registered by the force that's out to get me in La Push, did Collin and Brady walk around the corner. Seriously! I just wanted to get my homework- yes I already had homework from the first day- done. But of course there antagonising interest in me would torture me for the whole day. Determined to ignore their presence I pulled out my algebra homework and set a quick pace to complete the easy equations.

"Mary can you help me with question 4?" Collin asked, looking up I saw he was doing it as well and as much as I wanted to decline I felt obliged to help him considering that I understood it so clearly. So I nodded and he moved into the seat on the left of me and I started explain the basics of simultaneous equations.

As he was just grasping the problem Quil and Embry came waltzing round the corner and sat down opposite me (Brady was now next to Collin). I immediately stopped mid sentence and turned my full attention to glaring at Embry- not forgetting him shoving me into my homeroom completely unprepared and ready to curse him like a sailor this morning. As if he felt my gaze he looked up and visibly flinched away from the coldness of my evils.

"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I couldn't believe I was actually pulling off intimidating a guy the size of Embry, huh maybe blue eyed fluffy haired midgets were scary.

"You pushed me into my classroom" I said in a "duh" like tone, whilst throwing my pencil at him. He caught it just before it hit his nose dead on- it would have been an amazing shot- and threw it behind him whilst his confused expression morphed into a jokey grin that just continued to infuriate me further.

"Well you did like run away from me?" he stated, putting his hands up in mock defence.

"Because you opened your big mouth!"

"Well my big mouth," he actually did air quotes around the words "Big mouth", "was only speaking common knowledge that you seem to think the complete opposite of!"

How dare he, I was completely in my right to feel negative against Seth being "A real nice guy" because of the way he acted! "With good reason to!" I stated my glare now turning to anger as the rest of the table looked between me and Embry in completely puzzled silence.

"I never said you didn't have a reason, but everyone makes bad first impressions!" Our "little" disagreement was now rising in volume slightly.

"Well all of you managed to resist going all animal on me the first time we met, or are you just waiting to surprise me by licking yourself clean and peeing on a fire hydrant later on" oh sarcasm, once again you assist me deeply.

"Stay tuned," Both mine and Embry's heads snapped up to the new voice as Jared walked towards us laughing at our... debate. He then thumped Embry on the back of his head before whispering something in his ear. So fist they invade my little sanctum of peace and now there whispering things to each other- brilliant. All the guys at the table were looking at them like they could hear what Jared was saying; I just sighed and got up to look for my pencil. Why Embry couldn't have just given it back I will never no.

It was on the floor a couple of feet away at the base of one of the book shelves. Well that was easy enough to find. Before I could pick it up a hand beet me to it and passed me my pencil, a familiar hot hand grazing my own in the process, igniting a delicious flame across my pale skin. "Thanks" I whispered before looking up and freezing.

I was met with those eyes- those intoxicatingly addictive swirls of brown which have been imprinted in my mind since I had locked sights with them that day at the beach. The ones that had dominated all my dreams, and reduced me to a squealing school girl on many occasions. The ones that even now were sparking something inside of me that had never been alight before like feeling the warming rays of an open fire from your very core.

I returned to the table before looking for him again and now those eyes were moving closer, towards the spare seat next to me, and I couldn't find it in me to argue against it. I wanted him to sit there to. I needed him to be near me. I needed to feel the heat radiating off of him as it cocooned me in a comforting embrace. I needed to see his youthful smile light up his whole face. I needed his presence to make me feel safe, happy and complete.

I needed Seth.

And that scared me.

* * *

_Well there you go! I feel happy with this chapter but please give me your honest opinion. Critique- whether good or bad- is the only thing that will improve this story and me as a writer. So thank you for reading! XX_

_Also I know there was quite a big gap between this chapter and the last but I only just got back to school. Once things have calmed down I will be uploading more but right now I will try my best to get at least one chapter up every week but I can't make any promises! _

_Thank you for reading! _


	16. The Bet

**Well great! My laptop- which contains all of my notes and chapters for this story- broke this week. Which means my half written chapter 16 (note I was kind of proud of this chapter) is lost, que the cursing. So please if there are some grammar mistakes in here could you give me a little lee-way, it's very late at night, I am pretty angry and I am now writing this bad boy up on my phone so I don't forget all of what I had previously written. Dedicated writer right here :P**

**Also quick question before we begin: if I want to edit one of the chapters I have already published do I have to delete it, then edit it, then re-upload it or can I just edit it whilst it's still published? If you know, care to share? **

**Thank you, and as always... enjoy**

* * *

The Joys Of Being Stared At

Chapter 16: The Bet

* * *

_"Thanks" I whispered before looking up and freezing._

_I was met with those eyes- those intoxicatingly addictive swirls of brown which have been imprinted in my mind since I had locked sights with them that day at the beach. The ones that had dominated all my dreams, and reduced me to a squealing school girl on many occasions. The ones that even now were sparking something inside of me that had never been alight before, like feeling the warming rays of an open fire from your very core._

_I returned to the table before looking for him again and now those eyes were moving closer, towards the spare seat next to me, and I couldn't find it in me to argue against it. I wanted him to sit there to. I needed him to be near me. I needed to feel the heat radiating off of him as it cocooned me in a comforting embrace. I needed to see his youthful smile light up his whole face. I needed his presence to make me feel safe, happy and complete._

_I needed Seth._

_And that scared me._

He approached me like someone would approach a wild animal, with slow measured steps as to not frighten it off, whilst crouching low in what I guessed he thought to be a non-threatening posture but in reality just made his muscles bulge even more through his grey t-shirt. The irony of my thoughts made me huff, he was the one who acted like a wild animal not me! I should be the one tip toeing around him not the other way around.

But I couldn't even manage a light tremor of anger to bubble through me as he continued to move closer, his presence seeming to physically connect with me- calming me- though we were not touching. He cautiously eased himself into the seat next to me, whilst everyone else seemed to be holding their breath, carefully observing me like a bomb- about to explode at any moment. Which I guess me my track record at running away wasn't that surprising but it still annoyed me.

Once he was seated my body became overwhelmed with its close proximity to Seth's. It was like a cluster grenade had been let loose on my skin, tingling where ever it hit leaving behind goose bumps and a slight flush to my usually pale self. But as much as I was enjoying it I didn't want anyone else to know so I gripped my pencil more firmly and turned- my back to Seth- and looked at Collin expectantly. "So if 8x equals 17 what does x equal?" he was looking at me like I was talking another language whilst I waited patiently for him to process what I had said.

"Uh... I-I, what?" Ok seriously? Simultaneous equations are one of the easiest parts of the course. You move numbers to one side and x to the other. I had just explained this to him and now he was looking more confused than when I started. "5?"

Wow.

I blinked.

Then I groaned.

Next thing I know I'm face planting the table.

"No, where did you get five from?" a chorus of low chuckles came from the table, as I stopped my head banging to peek at Collin, who now had his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Well it's a number..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"17 over 8" I mumbles as I became reacquainted with the hard wooden surface in front of me. I don't think he registered the words that had left my mouth were English though, as I heard no response so I decided to expand, "The answers 17 over 8, because 8x makes 17 if you divide 17 by 8 you will find out what 1x is and then you got your answer." Yes Collin... it is that simple!

"Save your breath Mary, the kids a lost cause." Quil said, smirking at his traumatized looking friend. "You couldn't get him to pass algebra even if you were the biggest brain in the world." He joked.

My head snapped up, the smell of a chance to prove someone wrong in the air "is that a challenge?"

He stopped chuckling and got an evil gleam in his eye. "And what if it was?" now he was taunting me, belittling my teaching skills. Hell no! I may not usually have patience with people like Collin but to prove Quil wrong... well let's just say I think I have a new understanding of the boy.

"I'd have to inform you that you would lose" I said slowly, leaning over the table just a little to lock eyes with my challenger.

"Care to put a bet on it" he mirrored my movement so we were only maybe half a foot apart.

"Name your price"

"No no no, when you fail I don't want your money- that's not rewarding enough. But what to ask for?" he pretended to ponder for a moment - tapping his chin whilst never breaking eye contact- even though I knew he had a plan the minute he mentioned the bet. He then dramatically snapped his fingers "But of course, if Collin fails Algebra in the end of semester exams then you have to cliff dive at first beach in front of all of us-"

"Dea-"

"Naked."

I felt my mouth fall open as I gaped at the evil genius before me. He couldn't be serious? Naked! I could feel Seth starting to vibrate... oh great, so we're going down that road again.

"No, how could you even suggest that." Seth was glaring at Quil now, great it seems the animals is back, and once again I get a front row seat. "Cliff diving is dangerous, she could land on the rocks, or get swept away by the current, or drown, or get hypothermia, or smash her head open, or break something, or fall and pull a muscle, or get crushed by the waves, or or... and naked. No way! Not happening. None of you are seeing her naked, don't be stupid Quil. Just because you have never seen a naked women apart from on a screen doesn't give you the right to suggest seeing my imprint with no clothes on! Not to mention the whole of first beach, how could you even think that? You complete and utter wa-"

"Deal" Everyone at the table turned their shocked stares to me whilst Seth's fury grew. "But when Collin passes, and he will you have to..." A plan formed inside my head whilst I leaned slightly closer still, completely ignoring the angry noises coming from the boy next to me. "walk up to Paul, in front of the whole school, and declare you're on going love for him before planting a sloppy kiss on that lovely boy I live with lips. No pecking mind... I want some passion Quilly Kins, think you can manage that?" I gave my best innocent smile as it was Quil's turn to impersonate a gold fish, giggling softly at his face I started twirling my hair judging whether he was too scared to take me on. "So you still so sure Collin doesn't stand a chance, or are you rethinking?"

Quil had paled slightly as everyone was silent waiting for his response. I honestly thought he was going to back out, and I secretly hoped he would. I may be good at math but Collin was pretty dim. But finally he clenched his fist and his smirk was back, "deal," –shit. Now he raised an eyebrow suggestively "Wow I have enjoyed getting to know you Mary, but I can't help thinking I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you in the near future."

The bell rang just as Seth growled again and I turned to him, "you shush, don't think I didn't hear you calling me your imprint in your little rant, care to explain?" he immediately stopped shaking and blanched, "no?" I asked him, "than no more input for you." I ruffled his hair patronisingly, ignoring the sparks engulfing my hand as I did so before getting up.

Swinging my bag onto my shoulder I turned but then stopped, facing them one more time. "oh and Quil," he looked up smugly, thinking his last comment had won, "just to let you know I have never gotten below an A+ in a Math test before, come to think of it I've never gotten anything but full marks." I laughed at how his face dropped, "Funny that, huh?" and with that I left, hearing laughter at poor Quil behind me.

As I looked over my schedule I couldn't help the smile spreading across me lips. Maybe this place wouldn't be a complete hell hole after all.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short, and my previous chapter 16 was longer but I think writing this on a QWERTY keypad has permanently damaged my fingers. *sad face* But I promise the next one will be longer so at least something good has come out it. **

**Oh and thank you to all the reviews! I really hope this chapter gets me to 60 because you probably don't think that is loads but to me it's... AMAZING! Thank you so so so much and I hope you liked this chapter. :D :D :D**

**Bye Xx **


	17. Goosebumps

**MY LAPTOP IS FIXED!**

**I felt bad not updating for so long, especially because I got such positive reviews but I just couldn't type up another chapter on a qwerty keypad. So here's chapter 17.**

**And to BarbieRachel, this story is set after breaking Dawn because lining up the stories seemed really difficult considering this is my first longer story, but the characters ages are a little younger than what fits in with the books because I really wanted the whole pack- minus Sam- in High School. **

**As always, hope you enjoy!**

LUNCH! My saviour from the tormenting world of high school, or at least it would be if they sold edible food here in the cafeteria. What an unrealistic thing of me to say. The odds that food someone could even digest without negative side effects could be served at a school cafeteria are limited let alone something that tastes nice.

As decided I met Lilly at the entrance and we walked in together, which gave anyone who hadn't had a good stare at me this morning to do so. Not that it made me feel extremely self conscious or anything. Don't be ridiculous! After deciding it wasn't worth spending money on something I wasn't going to eat I followed Lilly to a table at the back left of the cafeteria. It was bare which made me wonder if she sat alone every day.

Sitting on the cold, plastic seats I looked at her food: a nice dollop of noodles which in all honesty looked more like mashed potatoes with a side of limp looking vegetable which were a questionable brown/green colour.

"Oh yes they run a 5 star establishment round here." Lilly said, seeing me eyeing her food.

I snorted, pleasantly surprised by her out of character outburst. "Well of course, Noodles alla Mash is a classic, come to think of it I really wish I bought that now."

"Well how rude of me," Lilly said putting her hand to her chest, "here you must take some as my humble welcome to La Push." The tray of... I don't think I can call it food, was pushed towards me and I gagged as an aroma of stale spices invaded my nose.

"No, no I couldn't. Please enjoy it, for me. I'll just remember to buy some for next time." I gave her tray back and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Now, now none of that childish behaviour we are two mature high school students Lilly."

"well at least one of us are." She said with a smirk. We eyed each other wearily before both out bursting at the same time...

"ME"

We went into fits of laughter as we continued to debate why we were more mature my list including: having previously lived in New York, flying on a plane by myself and not combusting into dance at this moment in time. Where as hers went: she took care of her little sister, she had never burnt a slice of toast and she was resisting forcing me to eat "Noodle alla Mash" right now using her obvious height advantage to overpower me.

"Okay let's just say that we are both completely immature." I finally said; my tummy aching from not eating and laughing too much. I was really starting to like Lilly. She was definitely not the stereotypical shy girl, because I didn't even really have to get to know her before she opened up I just needed to spend time alone with her. She was funny, sarcastic, a little crazy in places but who doesn't like a bit of that and she hugely reminded me of my old friend Jess.

"Fine but we both know that's a lie-" Lilly cut off, and visibly recoiled into her seat as she stared behind me. "He's staring" she whispered quietly. I could almost see her walls building back up.

My back went rigid as I peeked over my shoulder, surveying the crowded cafeteria until I locked eyes with those addictive brown irises. Seth. Even though he was in my last lesson and I had kind of failed at not associating with him, I was determined that this time would be different. I didn't have such terrible will power that I couldn't leave a boy alone! Come on Mary grow a pair! Ripping my eyes away I turned back to Lilly and gave an indifferent shrug. "Weird". She didn't look sold but decided not to branch out on the topic, thank god!

We easily got through the rest of lunch talking, and I pretended not to feel eyes staring at the back of my head. I learnt that Lilly had a younger brother and lived with her grandparents- I didn't ask why thinking it was too personal. She loves reading, cooking, the colour yellow, walking round the woods and ironically lilies.

By the time the bell went we had exchanged numbers and promised to sit together again tomorrow, and in all honesty I was starting to think La Push wasn't going to be that bad. I left with Lilly as we both had French together and we entered into the hoards of people in the small confined corridor. Luckily she was good at French (she told me earlier) as I sucked.

We were walking down one of the similar hallways, but it felt as if a wind had gotten through one of the sealed windows as a chill ran up my spine causing me to twitch a little. Lilly noticed and laughed at me and as I was sticking my tongue out in return I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise for no reason known to me. But I was aware of suddenly becoming jumpy and nervous but come on that's just because I didn't eat lunch... right? My feet were moving timidly as everyone's voices were merging together and my good mood started to drop rapidly.

Then I heard it; an ear splitting howl of a wolf coming from the woods outside. I froze as I felt my blood turn cold. My skin pebbled with goose bumps and my ears started to ring. The sound was one of pure urgency, desperation and panic. And it shook me to my very core as it plaid over continuously in my muffled brain.

As the wolf went mute life hit play again and I felt myself being pulled away by Lilly to French but I couldn't concentrate. Something was wrong. It was like liquid fear had just been injected into my blood stream and I felt my eyes start darting round of their own accord. To say I was scared shitless would be an understatement. I felt exposed, weak and defenceless. A place that was meant to be safe suddenly turned into a cage. A cage I was slowly suffocating in as someone watched through the windows. But even more petrifying was the tug I felt to escape, to follow. Follow? Follow who? I don't even know anymore but I wanted to go to the woods even though I knew it was wrong. And even more concerning was whilst I was submerged in a pit of teenagers, budging past me, calling out, even one still tugging me in some direction I felt completely abandoned. Like a piece was missing. Alone. I inwardly collapsed, shaking my head as my feet kept automatically moving until I was placed in a cool plastic seat somewhere. I shut down; and as the end of the school day crept closer, the pulling feeling seeped deeper and worse till I was trembling.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

**Yes I know it's short, and after the long gap you deserve a long chapter but exams, coursework and homework are piling up. But at least I'm trying? Sorry if you're disappointed but hopefully the levels of work will die down. Fingers crossed.**

**So anyway let me know what you think, what you like, what you dislike, what you want to see more of and any ideas for the future of this story. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. XX**


	18. Dazed

**I know it's been way too long, but to be honest I had lost all inspiration for this story. But I got a PM from someone reading this story asking if I was ever going to continue it. And I know how annoying it is when someone leaves there story half way through and this just reminded me of that. So I'm back and am determined to see this story through to the end, and I'm all full of ideas again- thankfully. **

My ears were ringing as the teachers voice morphed into that of the wolfs cry. A shudder ran up my spine until it hit the base of my skull causing me to hunch over and curl my cold hands into trembling fists until my nails pierced the skin there. Small puddles of liquid were gathering in my palms but I couldn't care, every time I closed my eyes it was as if I was sprinting through the forest. Wind blurring my vision, twigs clawing at my face and adrenaline dominating my pounding blood.

I snapped out of it as I felt a sharp jab at my side. "Mary" Lilly hissed pointing to the teacher who was calling my name as well.

"Here" the words felt as if they had wrenched themselves up from my throat, coming out in a hoarse whisper. The man at the front raised an eyebrow at me but chose to ignore it.

"Seth" he said, and I snapped my head in his direction. The class had gone silent as the teacher scanned the class. "Seth Clearwater?" he enquired again. There was no reply.

My heart started beating rapidly. Where was Seth? I had only just seen him at lunch. Why is he not here? Is he okay? Where is he! He's probably just late. Yeah, probably just late... or he ditched school? I mean come on a guy like him must skip school all the time. No big thing. Nothing to worry about. Everything's positively fine. It's alright anyway because I don't care. I mean why would I care about Seth? He's just a mate of Paul's. That's all he is to me. Nothing more. It's not like I care, I'm fine. Positively fine. I don't care. I'm completely-

"Mary, are you okay?"

"Fine" I'm not sure if I actually said this answer or not but Lilly didn't ask again, just looked at me sceptically so I'll take that as I said it. The teacher started to drone on in a French accent and from the background of my demanding thoughts I'm almost certain he didn't say any English for the whole lesson. Well I can add that subject to my fail list.

The anxiety that had been sizzling under my skin was rising again as I left the class room with no intention of looking at my schedule even though I had no idea what I had next. I didn't care. I know that sounds bad, especially on the first day of school, even more so when I'm a new student but something was wrong and I couldn't deal with it. The feeling of running fast was growing more prominent making my head spin and my vision blurred. I even felt slick perspiration gathering at the nape of my neck and forehead like I had been running full pelt.

The students were crowding round me rushing to class. Gossiping and giggling as I carried on in a dazed stumble, letting the foreign sensations override me. I could almost make out the green blur of trees when I lost my footing and went crashing to the ground shattering my single moment of blissful peace and giving the nerves free path straight back into my blood system. My hands automatically shot out to catch me as they braced my fall against the cool floor with a loud smack. A hiss escaped my lips as pain shot up my arm, dispersing into charged tingles as they reached my elbow.

That's when I saw it. My safety net, my saviour, my escape: the girls toilets! Pulling myself off the floor of the now empty corridor, ignoring the stinging in my arms and hands, I made a beeline for the toilets.

I waited until I heard the bell that declared the ending to my first day as the new girl before I left the toilets. My heart had slowed to an average rate; I had cleaned up the cuts on my hands and made myself look semi normal. I don't know what exactly had happened but I was not eager for a repeat nor was I ready for another day of this hell school tomorrow. It seems that my initial reaction to moving here was correct. This was not going to be a fun couple of years.

Walking into the car park filled me with dread again as I realised my ride home was Paul. Scanning the small lot of tarmac I soon found his car with no one round it. Sighing I walked over and leant against the cool metal side determined to wait for his majesties arrival.

...Well I was determined until the ever reoccurring clouds decided it was time the lush greens of La Push deserved another shower. Joy. Without even a warning the heavens opened unleashing a tremendous down poor- which left my hair slathered onto my face in matted clumps instantaneously.

The cold wind soon followed encasing me in its frosted grasp until my teeth were continuously chattering. And you know what; I would have defiantly walked home... if I knew how too! For Christ sake where the heck was Paul! I'm cold. I'm wet. I'm tired. And I'm still shaking from earlier. This is the most I've despised la push ever since I moved to this god for saken place, and I've had some pretty low points!

Screw it.

I sloshed through the car park, not caring that my violence was splashing more of the murky rain water at myself, staining my clothes. I left the small tarmac area by the left entrance (a random guess) as I couldn't for the life of my remember anything about my journey to school, minus the suffocating awkwardness. But to be honest I'm surprised the water is even affecting me, since I am practically steaming with rage. I know... bad pun.

And yet through all the pissing rain, freezing wind and that stupid wolf howl... it was that cringey thought that put a smile on my face. Great... so I'm going crazy now too, god damn it!

**I know it's short but I'm just getting warmed up again, promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	19. Ironic Meeting

**So I just read through the whole of my story so I could get back into it again and oh my god! The amount of times I had missed out letters and whole words in a sentence was horrendous. I always thought I proof read pretty well but my grammar was terrible! So I can't believe people are reading my story even though it must look like a 6 year old typed it up. So thank you! And as promised here's a longer chapter 19... Enjoy**

So I know when I first moved here I said I would be happy if it rained every day. Well I take it back. I was only in the market for a refreshing drizzle not the unbelievable downpour happening at present which I think might legitimately drown me! And to make matters worse I have no idea where I am! Seriously I have been walking down little paths surrounded by trees for at least an hour. My clothes are holding an ocean, my white tank has gone transparent (completely) my jeans weigh a ton and keep sliding down my hips and I think my back pack is collecting a swimming pool inside it. And don't even get me started on the state of my hair... I went past caring half an hour back. Let's just say I can now be mistaken for a drowned sheep that hasn't been sheered for at least a decade.

The worst part is I went numb about 5 minutes ago. I can see my hands shaking and turning a bad shade of blue but I can't feel that happening. I can see the scenery around me slowly moving so I think that must mean my feet are still mechanically moving forward but I can't feel a thing. Which is a little concerning -not going to lie.

The only sensation left is the burn I have in my lungs. Every time I take a breath the cold air is scolding my throat. Yes I did just say the air is so freezing it's burning. Don't judge it's the closest comparison I can think of to describe the sharp jabbing pain running down my throat... Seriously why did I not just walk back into the school and wait out the rain... or better yet call my mum for a ride or at least directions. Thanks for the help brain you're just an hour too late. My phone hasn't gotten any signal since it started raining anyway. I did have enough since to check at least.

Seriously how many times since I've moved have I gotten lost in La Push? Quite a few I think. This is getting ridiculous. I can't walk any further or I'm going to faint! Scanning the area around me I saw about 100 meters up the road was a couple of houses. Well I think it's about time I met some of the other residents of La Push who weren't 6 foot gods-I can't deny the muscley freaks look good.

That last stretch of walking I'm sure almost killed me. All my energy was being washed away by the rain and the shaking was getting so bad I was wobbling with every step. Note to self if I eat more I will get more energy. Thanks again brain that would have been helpful round I don't know... maybe lunchtime! The first house I came up to was dark brown and had the wood panelling the front. The door and window frames were painted almost black and ...the freaking house's front door was up a ramp. A stupid ramp! Literally someone out there has it in for me!

I had to go on my hands and knees for that- not my finest hour I know. But imagine trying to slide up a tilt when water is gushing down it and you can't feel your hands so you don't know where you're putting them. Finally collapsing with my head pressed against the wooden door. I banged my head backwards resulting in more water cascading down onto my face. "God sake" I hissed as my eyes became blurry with rainwater. Suddenly the door opened and I fell backwards into this stranger's house, whacking my head on the hard floor. Stars burst in front of my eyes contorting a person's worried face which was now leaning over me. I couldn't see much as his greying black hair was hanging over his face. Then he was replaced by a woman, her mouth was moving but I couldn't understand her. There was a crease between her eyes and her hands were gesturing wildly to the man sat down behind her. It was her eyes that caught my attention though - a familiar shade of brown that finally ignited a spark of warmth within my numb body. Which seeped into my chest allowing the fireworks to disperse from my eyes and bring back feeling into some of my limbs.

"-you alright dear? What happened? Do you need me to call someone? I don't think she can hear us Billy. Maybe you should call-" the woman's voice was going squeakier per question. And her eyes were fluttering about in a panic.

Sitting up, which I'm surprised I could do I turned round rubbing my head where I banged it. "Sorry." I blurted. Imagine having some random girl fall into your house and practically black out. "I g-g-got lost on m-my-my way home from school, and I j-j-j-just needed to g-get out of the rain, it's so c-c-c-cold." My teeth were chattering so hard I couldn't pronounce half of it. I wish I was numb again. At least then I couldn't feel the cold dominating my body.

"Oh dear, you poor thing get up- can you get up- and let's get you some dry clothes. You're going to catch pneumonia at this rate." She helped hoist me up and I was semi dragged into a bedroom. "Billy!" she shouted "You don't have anything she could wear perhaps?" Billy, I presume it was him. Didn't enter the room but called back for me to wear some of Jake's even though they would be miles to big for me.

I wasn't really sure what was going on, but I was acutely aware of the fact I was standing in a random persons house, letting a stranger rip my clothes off. Seriously, I move to Washington and suddenly all my New York stranger danger flies out the window. I was shoved into a massive jersey that came down below my knees. She had to yank to get my jeans down. They seemed to have become my second skin and wouldn't budge for a god 5 minutes. When they did finally come down I swear they took some of me with them for compensation as all the skin on my thighs had turned a nice shade of pink. After that I was pushed down and my hair was ruthlessly dried with a towel until my afro had returned with a vengeance and doubled in size. Socks that came up to my knees and hanged a couple of inches off my toes were pulled on and then I was bundled into a fluffy blanket and sat on the bed.

Heat started to radiate inside me again and my shivering subsided slightly. I turned to the lady who was now folding up my soaked-and completely ruined- clothes and I finally got a good look at her. She was average height, around 5"8, and had black hair tied up into a bun. Threads of grey running throughout. She had a warm face, with laughing lines crinkling her eyes. She had a deep native skin tone that complemented her brown eyes which were so familiar and made me feel even warmer.

"Thank you" it came out as a hoarse whisper. I felt so pathetic sat here. I can't do anything by myself without messing it up- having to have someone else clean up my mess. I hate how I've lost most of my independence since I've been here. Not knowing the area, getting lost, having no friends of my own really- well except Lilly but I only met her today. And by the way I've acted she probably won't want anything to do with me from this point onwards. God I'm such a freak!

"It's alright dear, how are you feeling?" she asks coming back over and kneeling in front of me.

"Better, much better, thanks. I know it must be... odd having me just fall into your house- but er... thanks for helping." Awkward or what.

"Of course, we weren't just going to leave you. Here in La Push we take care of one another. I'm guessing you're not from around here. Do you live in Forks?" I choke on the air and shiver again. I know she didn't mean it like that but it's true. I'm not from around here. I don't belong here.

"No... I just moved here." My voice was back to a whimper again- whatever happened to the strong me?

"Oh..." the crease between her eyes returns "I didn't mean it like that dear. Just that I haven't seen you around before-"then something seems to click behind her eyes and her hand flies to her mouth. She stares at me again, scanning the intricate detail of my facial features. To say I didn't squirm under her gaze and held my own would be a lie. "Are you Jennifer's girl? You look alike"

We do not look alike- "Yeah that's me, I'm Mary."

A massive smile covers her face and she looks at me with so much warmth you'd swear I was her daughter. "Amazing to finally meet you after hearing so much about-"she catches herself before carrying on "I'm Sue it's such a pleasure" How has she heard so much about me? Probably my mum has been broadcasting my arrival to everyone.

To my surprise Sue pulls me into a motherly hug, and for some reason I feel completely relaxed in her arms. "Come on now poppet, I was just cooking dinner when you arrived. I insist you stay until you warm up" I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off "And don't worry I will phone Leon and Jennifer and tell them you're with us and safe" us? Oh right the man. I had completely forgotten about him. I smile and follow her out the room- taking care not to trip over the socks as they dangled off the end of my toes.

Walking into the living room I see it's fairly small. One deep green couch is sat in the middle of the room facing a TV that's perched on a dark oak cabinet. There are a couple of photos around the room but it was quite bare and definitely devoid of a women's touch. Whilst I walked up to take a look at the photos I heard Sue leave the room and continue to cook- which smelt delicious. The first photo I reach was balanced on the mantle piece of a small fire which only had the essence of flames left in it. It was of a man with long black hair and dark wise eyes holding the hand of a beautiful woman-who wasn't Sue. She had long black hair and an ethereal like smile on her face. Between their legs were their children. Before I could take a closer look someone coughed behind me causing me to whirl round, slightly embarrassed to be caught snooping.

It was the man from the photograph but he was now in a wheel chair and looked much older- apart from his eyes they were unchanged. His hair was now tied up with a leather thong but you could still see the grey streaking it. His face was heavily sun kissed with deep wrinkles embedded in his skin. This seemed to makes his expression even warmer though.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop" I say without thinking. He chuckles to himself; his voice deep and throaty.

"Don't threat, inquisitiveness is a good trait when practiced well. I'm Billy, please to finally meet Jennifer's infamous daughter." His eyes survey my face and I smile.

"Nice to meet you too- I'm Mary but I guess you already know that. Sorry for barging in like that earlier. Not the best terms to meet new people but I was lost and desperate and I'm just sorry is was rude..." I stopped myself from babbling any further and turned to biting my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, it's about time we've met. The guys seem rather fond of you and it a pleasure to finally place a name to a face." My expression falls as I comprehend his words.

"The guys?" I squeak though I already know the answer.

Just as I'm about to reply the front door down the hall slams open followed by a thunder of footsteps "Dad we're back. We got the filthy-"

"Jacob we have company" his dad interrupts and I hear his approach faulted for a second as he choked over his words.

"Who? Well I hope Sue doesn't mind but Emily wanted a night alone with Sam so I've brought some of the guys back with me."

I backed up to the far corner of the room "crap" I murmured. Seriously I can't catch a break today. As he entered the room his eyes immediately went to me before looking down eyebrows raised when he took in my attire. I'm so thick, what are the chances someone else would have a son called Jacob in a place so small. Shit I'm wearing his clothes. Why didn't I just walk a little further and drop myself in the house next door to this one.

Quil and Embry followed. Quil did a low whistle and nodded to my borrowed clothes "Seth aint gunna like this." Embry smirked and I heard the front door slam shut and immediately I knew it wasn't just the three of them who had come over.

"Seth aint gunna like wh-"he froze in the door way staring at me, his eyes once again infiltrating my mind and taking over. Suddenly his eyes snapped away from me when sniffed the air and frowned. Immediately he looked at my jersey and socks turning ever so slightly to glare at Jacob.

"hi" I said awkwardly, but he seemed oblivious, his features protective and stormy.


	20. This Is Not Right This Is Wrong

**100 reviews! I never thought I would honestly get near that many on my first story so just... wow! Thank you so much to anyone reading it whether you review or not just getting views of the story makes my day! **

**So I know- with the help of my readers- that I tend to use a lot of English slang by accident even thought my OC is meant to be American. And although a lot of you have pointed this out before now I don't seem to be getting any better. So this is me saying from now on I will make a definite effort to try and make this story more believable and not ruin it by suddenly throwing in a "Bloody hell" or "mate" which might ruin it for you guys. So thanks for sticking with me through my first story and hope you enjoy :D **

The awkward silence stretched out as Seth kept switching between glaring at Jacob then at me, then at what I was wearing then back to Jacob again. "Ummm so... how's it going?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels. I couldn't resist the urge to keep looking back at Seth, my eyes travelling of their own accord to his looming form.

No one answered. I waited a bit more. Still no answer. Great just great, this is so much fun. Best day of my crappy life. Because when I woke up this morning I just prayed that my first day of school (one I didn't even want to attend in the first place) would turn out exactly like this. Forced into an awkward car ride with my new "brother" and a couple who have to be the worst offenders of PDA I have ever had the misfortune of seeing, then getting lost- countless times due to the betraying eenie meenie miney moe, then my run in with the bitch crew from hell which then followed by me opening my big mouth and probably starting a feud that will ruin my whole miserable time at my new high school, next is being pushed into a class room by stupid Embry resulting in hating my guts, receiving locker 69..locker sixty-freakin'-nine, completely falling apart round Seth- whatever that boy has used to drug me has to wear off soon because these "heightened feeling" are truly taking the piss, then shamefully letting my guard down and joking around with the giants- I made a bet with Quil I freaking agreed to tutoring Collin (crap I am so going to be cliff diving naked in front of the flipping cult) what was I thinking, then going all freak at the sound of a wolf because you know lone wolfs are commonly known for jumping into school building and targeting frizzy haired blonde girls, skipping class- probably the best thing I did today, scaring off the only friend I'll probably ever make here by completely zoning out and going coo coo in front of her, getting lost (again) in the rain which has definitely permanently ruined my clothes, practically falling into the house of one of the giants I was trying to avoid, making a complete fool out of myself in front of 2 random strangers completely abandoning all knowledge of rules about strangers that had previously been imprinted into my brain, being tricked into said giants clothes that made me look like an oddly feminine 12 year old boy then being forced into dinner here which of course was nice but I didn't really have a choice. And for the perfect little fucking cherry on top of this utter pile of shitty ice cream- Seth has just arrived and is going all freaky possessive on me yet again!

And breathe.

So yeah maybe I was having a bit of a silent mental break down. I think I was coping very well for the circumstances which had launched themselves into my now misfortunate life. I desperately searched my mind around the constant rant it was going through at present for an excuse to leave this room as the tension was suffocating and not helping my "delicate mood".

I looked at Jacob for inspiration but he was otherwise occupied looking at Seth. His mouth was moving in quick harsh bursts like he was speaking – or angrily ranting- but I couldn't hear anything. "Jacob" I asked quietly, flinching away when both his and Seth's heads snapped up simultaneously, I wonder how long it took for them to nail that. "Uh, I have to pee... I mean where's the toilet." I squeaked. Brilliant just brilliant. I really sound like a mature young lady. A smile played on his lips before pointing down the hall.

"Down there and it's your first left" I half heartedly nodded my thanks and made my escape. Passing Seth in the doorway (which was still crowded by the 4 giants) my shoulder brushed his chest and mild sparks played between us, muffled by clothing. Gasping, I made an even quicker beeline for the toilet door barging in and quickly locking the door behind me turning around and leaning against it repeatedly banging my head waiting for the wisps of tingles lingering on my skin to die so that I could concentrate.

Looking around the small room I sub consciously took in the pallid bath suit- toilet, single rusty sink and bath tub with a shower built in to it- but my main focus was on the mirror stained with tooth paste and condensation streaks positioned above the sink as the face of a cabinet. Well not really the mirror more my hideous reflection. "Shit" I murmured, shocked that the beast in front of me moved its mouth in time with my voice as I half hoped it wasn't really my reflection. My hair was sticking out all over the place, like a fur ball that had been coughed up a month ago and had been left to rot in a dingy corner of someone's basement, courtesy of the rough towel drying it got earlier. My eyes were ringed in smudged black that had leaked from my now half blonde eye lashes whilst my cheeks and nose were an embarrassing shade of red. So basically I was a panda with Rudolf's nose, an untamed lion's main lining my face which had suffered through me going seriously overboard with the blush this morning. The oversized shirt made me look more flat chested than usually – which was pretty impressive- and made my body appear even more straight and child like picture a 10 year old boys body.

A string of murmured curses dribbled out of my mouth as I tried to at least improve my horrific reflection if even by a small percentage. I dabbed my fingers under the tap before completely washing my face with warm water. Removing the panda eyes and warming up my face at the same time- which felt refreshing and extremely relaxing making the rant in my head slowly reduce in volume easing my poor brain a little. I removed a hair tie from my wrist and wrestled my pet into a high messy bun which just left a few of the more tamed curls to trickle down and frame my face. Not exactly the best look but definitely preferable over the tumble weed look I was unfortunately rocking previously. I couldn't do much about the clothing but pray mine dried soon. Even though I knew it was impossible in such a short span of time I still had hope. Deluded hope of course but hope none the less.

Turning back to the mirror I locked my eyes with the blue ones staring back at me assessing my slightly improved reflection and took a deep breath. "Ok Mary, no need to get worked up about this. Forget about today, none of it happened. It was all just a horrible dream. A dream you didn't even have. This is Jessie's nightmare which she has told you about. Nothing more so forget it. Just stay for the offered dinner, thank Sue and Billy then get the heck out of there. Short and sweet; like ripping off a band aid. Don't be rude just politely state I have homework tonight and I promised my mum I would clean my room before I went to bed. No need to stay any longer after that." I told myself as I watched my blushed face start to pale out. "No need to worry Seth-" I chocked a little on his name but chose to ignore it (just a sore throat) "-is just a regular person, a very large person, but a regular person none the less and you are done stuttering around him like a complete and utter fool. You're Mary freaking Callaway for Christ sake and Mary Callaway does not stutter. She is not shy. She is a strong, confident person who doesn't get intimidated by a large man child. Got it!" I nodded to my reflection grimacing at the fact I had actually just gave myself a pep talk.

"I am so cool" The old Mary was starting to crack through as I poked my tongue out at my reflection. "Ok I can do this." I adjusted my shirt before turning around unlocking the door and proceeding back down the hall. I could hear angry whispers radiating from the living room which immediately ceased when I started quietly moving towards it- creepy. I stopped in my tracts at my thoughts. Wait no Mary don't get freaked out, remember confident, strong not shy I reminded myself before continuing! I turned into the room brushing past the big boys still crowded in the doorway and sat down on the couch. Leaning against the arm of the side I was sat on and tucking my feet underneath me I finally looked up. Billy had left, whilst all four boys were still stood, tense, in the doorway. I raised my eyebrow at them "Why are you just standing there?" I asked, smirking as they all took the hint and shuffled in to occupy the rest of the seats. Easily influenced little boys- not so intimidating anymore- there you go Mary, see?

All four boys moved towards the couch though I would be surprised if even two of them could fit in the room left on it, even though I didn't even take up a fifth of it when I was all curled up on myself. Jacob went for the obvious seat in the middle- next to me- but immediately reconsidered and went to the opposite arm. Seth managed to squeeze in between us pressing his thigh snugly against mine- seriously reminding me of Emily's house which didn't end well causing me to shiver slightly. But, stubborn as ever I swallowed the tentacles of fear clawing their way up my throat and managed to calm myself down slightly, almost back to the confident calm I felt beforehand.

Quil and Embry lounged on the floor with their backs to the TV which was now switched off so that they were facing the couch. "So..." Quil started, eyes darting over my attire once again. I narrowed my eyes at him daring him to bring it up. "What's up with wearing Jake's clothes, bit of a teenage obsession Frizz don't you think?" I felt Seth slightly vibrate next to me but chose to ignore it.

"You caught me" I rose my hands in the air in mock submission "I am so obsessed with Jacob that I broke into his house and stole his clothes so that I can constantly smell of teenage boy because what better smell is there than that" I smiled sweetly and Embry smirked next to Quil.

"So the real story" Jacob asked looking over Seth to me "not that I'm angry that jumpers too small anyway" he back tracked.

"Ummm well you see" I started. Well crap they're going to mock me anyway whether I tell them or Billy and Sue do. "Paul wasn't there at the end of the day and I couldn't wait for him because it started pissing it down. And no before you ask it didn't occur to me to just go back into the school building at this time. Why I don't know probably some deep mental condition called my brain hates me. So anyway I started randomly walking in any direction got lost and ended up on your doorstep." I finished quickly trying to shut up my infamous babble as it was so embarrassing. Seth was still slightly shaking but the rest were trying to hide their laughter.

"Your brain hates you" Quil suddenly echoed before bursting into laughter followed closely by Jake and Embry. Seth even smiled a bit. Which to be honest I was glad about, a smile fit so naturally on his face that it looked foreign without it. God it sounds like I've known the guy for ages.

"Yeah well you wouldn't be laughing if your body was slowly turning against you. And don't even get me started on my mouth" shut up Mary shut up. I know I said be you again but please, a little tact wouldn't hurt. Subject change that's all I need. "So I'm sorry about your clothes but your dad's girl friend just handed them over and I was desperate but I'll wash them and give them back as soon as possible" Jacob's eyes bulged whilst next to me Seth had frozen.

"Uh, Mary Sue isn't Billy's girlfriend." Embry stated "Billy is Jake's dad and Sue is Seth's mom but they are just friends." He rubbed his neck awkwardly before looking down at his suddenly very interesting hands. Oh crap. Seth's mom! She was Seth's mom! Great, that's just perfect. She is going to think I'm completely loony then tell Seth who is going to think- wait why should I care what Seth thinks of me? You shouldn't. I mentally replied- not very convincingly I might add.

"Oh shit sorry I just assumed"

Jacob recovered, "Nah no problem just a bit of a shock is all. Keep the clothes as I said before they're too small."

Quil surprisingly came to the rescue of the strained conversation "You seriously need to get a grip of your bearings round here. You sure have gotten lost a lot." He teased, I couldn't even argue because it was sadly true and extremely embarrassing "I know how about you letting us four dashing eligible gentlemen give you a tour of La Push this weekend Madame?"

"Well kind sir why I am flattered by your request I cannot accept, I'm quite positive I can manage to navigate around be thy self" no way would I willingly want to spend time with these guys.

"It wasn't really for your benefit, more for those of the people who have to keep finding you" Quil smirked. "So you can deny all you want but it wasn't a request"

"Will milkshakes be involved in the tour?" I asked, pursing my lips slightly

"I think that can be arranged" Embry answered

"Well how is a girl meant to say no to free milkshakes?" alright one hour out of the house will get mum off my back about socialising and then I won't get lost again. And I would be stupid to turn down a milkshake.

"Hold up, who said anything about this milkshake being free? If anything you should be buying for the poor boys slaving away being your personal tour guides" Jacob pouted

"Well I would have but since this is a mandatory function I thought refreshments would be provided as this is for your guys benefit apparently" I met their stares and each of them mock glared, when no one answered I continued "My preference is obviously raspberry but I will settle for strawberry."

"This is blasphemy!" Quil came out loudly, "You speak as if a profound flavour such as strawberry and raspberry even compare to that of the majesty of a chocolate milkshake, I worn you child you are toying with forces out of your understanding"

"Are you suggesting raspberry is not the best thing ever discovered by man?" I replied, what utter nonsense.

"No, I'm not suggesting that. I am saying that, as it is fact!"

"You foolish boy no not of what you speak, may the great gods of berries have mercy on your soul. You do not deserve to know the tart deliciousness of a raspberry if you don't worship them daily. No wonder you like iron man more than the hulk. You are obviously delirious. Chocolate, please" All the guys were laughing but me and Quil were deadly serious

"Oh so I see you raspberry lovers fight below the belt. Guess I expected that, such an odd flavour. Iron man like chocolate is a classic, not some exotic treason like raspberries."

"Ok come on guys we know both of you won't pay so does it matter what milkshake the other has." Jacob huffed between chuckles whilst I and Quil were still in the midst of a western stare out. I could even hear the distinct music in my head and imagine my tumble weed hair blowing past us.

"This isn't over bud" I said never breaking eye contact.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Frizz" his easy use of my old nickname made me feel warm inside and apart from Lilly I had to admit Quil was the closest friend I had in this place and considering how much I tried to avoid him showed my lack of companions here.

"So umm Seth..." I started and his head shot to me quickly at my mention of his name. Since we were already so close our head both facing each other only left a couple of inches between us. I could feel his hot breathe brushing against my lips and smell his minty breath whilst his smooth chocolate eyes bore into my ones. I was at a loss for words, transfixed in his stare.

I heard the lightest echo of a whisper as the boys coughed before rising. "Embry, Quil I just need to show you the thing I was talking about earlier" Jacob said forcibly,

"What thing I don't-"Embry smacked Quil on the back of the head "Oh yeah that. Let's go"

But to be honest this was all taken in sub consciously as I was focused completely on the fact that Seth was no longer looking into my eyes but that his had drifted across all my features and were now focused on my lips. I felt myself pout them slightly without realising and started to breathe a little heavier. "Seth" I said again, my mouth caressing his name as it whispered out. Caressing his name? Please Mary this is starting to sound like one of those badly written saucy romance stories that your mum use to read you as a child instead of fairy tales. Let's just say I learnt of the birds and the bee's way before recommended. He looked back to my eyes his having visibly darkened. "Where did you go today?" I didn't want to sound desperate but I needed to know.

He seemed a little taken aback by my question and he shifted slightly so that our heads were no longer close and I immediately missed his close proxemics to me even though our legs were still touching dispersing electricity over my bare flesh as the hoodie had risen up slightly. "You noticed I had gone?" he asked a look of such happiness passing his expression that looked too strong for such a youthful face.

"Of course... I mean yes, it was weird I mean, never mind" So much for not stuttering but how could I tell him about my weird reaction without seeming crazy

"What do you mean, it was weird?" He asked obviously not missing my hesitation over telling him he consoled me in saying "you don't have to tell me but I would like to know"

"Thanks" I said bowing my head slightly, I didn't want to say.

It was silent for a long time. Looking up Seth looked slightly nervous and childish for once a slight blush warming up his russet cheeks "No that was a lie I need to know Mary, I know that sounds weird but if something is wrong I need to know" seeing my shocked expression he continued "I'm sorry but please Mary, you can trust me"

He needs me to tell him? What the heck, no way was I spilling my guts out. But even as this thought crossed my mind I could feel my mouth already obeying him, "I felt empty." Great no need to worry about not sounding desperate anymore because it can't get any worse than it is right now. Well might as well not hold back anything- maybe I will creep him out enough that he'll stay away. "Numb, scared. I-I couldn't concentrate. I felt like I was running. Really fast. There was so much adrenaline pumping through me and I had nowhere to release it. The walls all felt to confining and it was just so loud in the school. But it was like I wasn't there. I was running." You already said that Einstein "in the trees I think. And when you weren't in French it got worse. I wasn't just freaked I was terrified." I looked into his eyes desperate for some answers and understanding as to why I was feeling like this. So helpless, so out of control "I didn't know where you were, I was scared and alone and you weren't there. You could have been hurt or worse and I-I and the wolf howl. It was just all too much that I had to get out. It- it was just too much..." I sound so pathetic right now and I could even feel the warnings of tears building up in my eyes as I kept reliving the emotions I felt earlier. Properly thinking about it and realising how crazy and obsessed I sound. What if Seth never talks to me again? Isn't that want you want Mary. Of course it is, I mean that's what I want right? But I knew it wasn't. Not even close. Quite the opposite. But now he won't want to speak to me because I'm just some stupid little girl who he can't get rid of and he probably hates me. Oh my god he does hate me. That thought pushed me over the edge as my face started to crumple.

Two warm arms circled me and drew me towards his heat. My head went straight to the crook of his neck where it fitted perfectly and I took in his deep woodsy scent that enveloped me like a second layer to the hug. "Shhhh" he whispered. "Don't worry, it was your first day you were probably just stressed-"

I pulled away a little. "Stressed?" I asked shaking my head squinting my eyes to hold the tears in. "No Seth it started before now, way before." I looked him in the eye, well it's now or never to tell him. He already thinks your super creepy might as well get it all out in the open. "I don't know why but I'm attached to you. When I'm not with you I feel physically sick and ill. Empty and incomplete. I am always looking for you, thinking about you, constantly and I don't even know you. Everything I do or say around you is not me because I am so aware of you. How perfect you are and how compare. When you're angry it terrifies me." I said quietly "I can feel your rage, your anger. I feel it Seth" his eyes were seeping into mine again but this only fuelled me on "That time at Emily's... I was so scared. Scared of you. Scared of how strong you are. How weak I am. How animalistic you were. But mostly of how I reacted. I bit you Seth, I freaking bit you and I was proud that I had marked you, do you know how sick that sounds" I looked into his eyes for an answer but they gave nothing away "when Jacob spoke and you fell I felt your pain, the restrain of his words, the urge to submit... I felt it. And when I ran, your grief, your sorrow, your regret- I felt them all." He looked so pained now and he was moving further away like he was scared of hurting me. Like I was afraid of him. But I wasn't. I wasn't afraid anymore. So I moved closer, cupping his check in my small pale hand "but when we touch it's magical." I whispered "You feel it too. Like sparks. When you look at me I feel whole, I feel happy. And whenever I'm around you I feel safe. Protected. Stronger than I am without you."

I stared at him for a long time. It was intimate to look into his eyes, where we were both so naked. No masks, no secrets between us. Not removing my hand from his face the tingles increased as there was nothing between our skin and the heat radiating from him only intensified this. But I couldn't move. I had just announced everything. Left myself bare, venerable and unprotected. No wonder I had been down with everything that had been on my shoulders. I felt lighter and happier but that might be because I was around Seth. Instead of answering me he started to lean in. It happened so slowly. His breathe fanned across my face warming my skin and his full lips puckered slightly. I craved them on mine. Pure need and want over taking me as I watched their approach. But I couldn't let this happen.

I had to drag my face away as much as it tore me up inside. "No Seth" he froze and looked so regretful that my feeling of guilt intensified. I had led him on then hung him dry, but I couldn't kiss him. "I'm sorry but Seth I'm so confused right now. Why am I feeling this way? Why are you not freaked by what I have just confessed? What's happening to me? What's wrong with me?"

I hugged him again face planting his neck allowing one tear to gain access to me cheek desperately restraining the rest from following. I was such a freak. "No Mary nothing is wrong" Seth's voice shocked me and I clamped my eyes shut worried that if I looked at him I would see judgement or mocking in his eyes and that would just break me. God so much for confident Mary, I may have had the balls to tell him everything but I sure as hell didn't have it in me to face his reaction. "Mary look at me" he pleaded. I felt a warm finger under my chin which forced me to look up. I opened my eyes because I didn't want to look stupid. "Mary you are perfect. I know you are confused and scared but please don't be. I feel everything to. The pull. The shared emotions. The tingles." he whispered running a hand across my cheek and curling his finger tip behind my ear which ignited sparks to flutter inside me making me sigh out. "I'm sorry that you got so scared today, but you should never be scared. I would never let anything happened to you." He started to lean in again but I pulled away more fully this time so that I was perched on the arm of the chair looking slightly down on him.

"This is wrong Seth. We only just met each other. We shouldn't be feeling like this" I said putting my head in my hands, frustrated. Why couldn't he take this seriously.

His voice dropped low and a bit dangerous "It's not wrong. Don't talk about it like that. There's nothing more right than us. We're meant to be."

Gasping I snapped my head up. Meant to ne? Right? What the hell was he talking about? How could he be so sure so calm about these feelings? They were abnormal? Not right. Shaking my head he continued to look at me. "Seth we're 15, it's not right." I said through gritted teeth but this seemed to make him even angrier.

"Stop saying that" he said. His eyes were darker again and his mouth was set in a straight line. I jumped up so that I was on my feet.

"No Seth you stop acting like this is all fine and right! What's right about it? We don't know each other. These feelings aren't normal. I'm all for confusing hormones and feelings at this age but this ridiculous. Feeling each other's emotions how can you so calmly say this is normal because I hate to break it you but it's not! None of this is normal. Kids aren't meant to have this sort of attraction. Young boys aren't meant to be over 6 feet tall and have rippling muscles. And they are especially not meant to react the way you do when you're angry. And whilst we're on that subject what the hell happened at Emily's?" I was getting a bit angry now. Not with Seth but at myself. Realising how stupid I had been. Why I didn't realise before now how wrong all this was. Trying to cruise by being confident and sarky when there were seriously screwed up things going on that I was going to ignore. How stupid!

He jumped up too- anger clearly visible in his features all essence of his smile gone "I didn't say it was normal because I hate to break it to you Mary but I'm not normal. But it's not wrong! How can fate be wrong? How can we be wrong? How could you even talk about us like that?" he was shaking again quite badly this time. It was terrifying to watch and had a sinking feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Seth you need to calm down" I pleaded stepping away from him.

"It's not wrong. It's right. How she think it was wrong. Will she think I'm wrong? Not natural. It's not natural" he was muttering over and over again. It was terrifying as his voice got hoarser and his shaking turned into rippling vibrations.

I needed a way to calm him down because I had a feeling if I didn't something terrible would happen- it was a gut instinct but I guess anyone would want to calm down someone who was shaking. "Seth" I kept trying to say but he wasn't listening. I needed to distract him. I don't get why he was so set on this being natural and "right" but if it would calm him down... "Yes Seth you were right it's so ...natural and right I don't know what I was thinking." This seemed to send him further into hysterics as his outline started to blur. So I did the only thing I could think of. Not thinking the idea through before I talked myself out of it. Inside I knew it would work. I don't know why but I felt I knew how to calm Seth down.

I stepped towards him hesitantly scared that he might hurt me, reached up and placed my hands on his shoulder which slightly startled him before pulling him down to my level meeting his eyes- I was shocked to see they had turned very dark and animalistic.

And before this discouraged me any further I planted my lips onto his.

**Dun Dun Duuuun**

**Hope you enjoyed. And I know I never like it when authors ask for reviews but they just make me feel so happy and are one of the biggest things that inspire me to keep writing. So if you like the story and you want more fancy giving a young writer some reviews for encouragement? If not no worries I will keep writing because I enjoy it too much to stop.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. Sun Burnt Tomato

**I'm back! Thank you for your reviews and all the alerts I got after uploaded the last chapter. Hope you enjoy oh there is going to be a longer note at the bottom, please read...**

_I needed a way to calm him down because I had a feeling if I didn't something terrible would happen- it was a gut instinct but I guess anyone would want to calm down someone who was shaking. "Seth" I kept trying to say but he wasn't listening. I needed to distract him. I don't get why he was so set on this being natural and "right" but if it would calm him down... "Yes Seth you were right it's so ...natural and right I don't know what I was thinking." This seemed to send him further into hysterics as his outline started to blur. So I did the only thing I could think of. Not thinking the idea through before I talked myself out of it. Inside I knew it would work. I don't know why but I felt I knew how to calm Seth down._

_I stepped towards him hesitantly scared that he might hurt me, reached up and placed my hands on his shoulder which slightly startled him before pulling him down to my level meeting his eyes- I was shocked to see they had turned very dark and animalistic._

_And before this discouraged me any further I planted my lips onto his._

A zap of electricity coursed through me as soon as his full soft lips touched mine. It was indescribable. Mesmerizing. Perfection. Everything suddenly did feel natural and right. No, more than right. It felt earth shatteringly mind blowing like I wanted to scream ecstatically; and yet at the same time leaving me utterly peaceful, content and complete. The sparks sizzled through me warming my whole body up and making my toes curl from the new tingling sensation. Warmth seeped into through our connection and I forgot about everything. I forgot my previous negative feelings towards him. I forgot the horrible day I had just had. I forgot I had just been yelling at Seth. I forgot the real reason I kissed him. Christ, I even forgot my own name. It was all just him. Seth. And those amazing lips. He completely overwhelmed and dominated every fibre of my body. And I loved it. I could only feel his soft lips on mine, like a gentle caress that left me speechless. I could only smell his woodsy scent fluttering around him with a tinge of mixed spice that made me feel warm and comforted. I could only taste his lips and he tasted like apples, cinnamon and honey, so sweet and addictive. And I could only hear my heart beating frantically inside me. I was in complete bliss.

Seth stopped shaking immediately, but froze stock still. His non responsive kissed snapped me out of my daze and I realized what I was doing. Shit. As soon as that happened I pulled myself away, having to take a couple steps back to stop myself from going back and jumping him. An actual whimper left my lips at the loss of contact.

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe I just kissed Seth! My lips made contact with his. I know that because they were still tingling uncontrollably. We just kissed! Crap. And god I want to kiss him once more. More than once actually, much more- I want to be kissing him all the time to be honest. Tangling my hands in his messy dark hair that looked irresistibly soft whilst he pulled me closer, flushed against him, so I could feel every one of his muscles against myself, his hands on my hips moving to caress me all over as my tongue- whoa! Hormonal much? I can't believe I just thought about that. Guys do that (and a lot worse) but girls don't. Well I never did! Nope. Never. Ok maybe there was that one time I had a sex dream about Jordan but that so does not count! I could feel all the blood rushing to my cheeks in what I can imagine to be a rather large and embarrassingly obvious blush. I must look like a freaking tomato.

Please can the world just do me one favour? Make a big hole on the floor so that it can just swallow me up. Please. I'm completely mortified right now and can't even bring myself to look at Seth. Partly because I'm so ashamed of what just happened and I'm scared I might sexually assault him again but mainly because I don't want to see his reaction. I can't take the look of disgust that must be on his face right now. The cold hard reaction that is going to slap me in the face any second now.

Why the hell did I have to go and do that for! Freaking hell.

That's it I can't take this anymore. I have to leave. No way in hell am I staying here for dinner. Manners can stuff it. I will apologise another time. Right now I couldn't give a rat's ass about being polite. Yes these people may have taken care of me like I was one of their own when they didn't even know me but if they knew what had just happened they would understand.

I wrench my eyes up and Seth is still frozen in front of me. Crap, I'm so repulsive I've actually sent him into shock. Am I that bad at kissing? Am I that hideous? Do I have bad breathe?

I turn to leave the room so I can make my escape, it seems I'm running away a lot lately, but pride be screwed I need to get the hell out of here. I make a dash for the door and run straight into a brick wall. Causing pain to rush to my already heated face, and a dull ache to start on my forehead. Yippee, and I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"Whoa are you ok Mary?" Embry says looking down concerned. When I just stare at him and don't answer he hauls me up. God his hands are so hot. This cannot be happening. Seth's going to tell them about our kiss and then I'll be bullied for life; the laughing stock of the school. They'll love it: 'Pathetic new girl tries to get on one of the most popular boys in school'. Price-less.

All the guys look at me oddly and then look towards Seth who is still frozen in the middle of the room. Not even blinking. "Shit Mary what did you do to the kid?" Quil asks trying to hold back his laughter.

I go wide eyed and blush more, rubbing my lip as the tingles still relentlessly torture me. Embry eyes me before gasping, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Quil asks trying to understand.

"You didn't?" Embry asks me, mouth hanging open. Shit. He knows. Stupid attentive Embry.

"Did what!" Quil whines.

Deny it; deny it like your life depends on it; it's the only way to go. "I-I...I, don't know what you're t-talking about" great Mary, you definitely fooled him. Have you ever considered being an actress?

"Crap, you so did!" he exclaims back, wiggling his eye brows.

Jacob catching on turns to look at me laughing, "Oh god you probably gave the pup a heart attack" he say wiping his eyes.

"What the hell is going on" Quil carried on huffing that his mates weren't letting him in on the joke. Which wasn't freaking funny any how!

"I didn't because I didn't do anything" I yelled glaring at Jacob. But this just made him laugh even harder. Embry joined in clutching his belly.

"Wait until the guys hear about this" he gets out between chuckles.

"You're playing a dangerous game Call" I threaten.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on or I will-"

"Mary decided to give old Sethy here a surprise smooch in our absence" Embry cut in.

I felt my mouth fall open as Quil's expression completely changed from a sulking 5 year old to one of pure shock, then some crude expression which included him simultaneously wiggling his tongue and eyebrows. Then like an evil genius plotting something, then to one of pure hysterics. It was terrifying to watch. He was probably the worst person to know.

Please earth; fancy hurrying up with that hole any time soon? Because I would really like to be swallowed up by the floor if it's not too much trouble, preferably- oh I don't know... NOW.

"You...you...kissed him...ninja style...and sent...him...into shock" Quil managed to get out whilst clutching his belly sending the others into more hysterics. I make a move so that I can run for it but Embry immediately catches me.

"Oh no, you're not going anyway ninja lips. I want you in plain sight case you try to sneak kiss attack me next" this caused another round of flipping laughter. It isn't that funny! Just shut up you stupid bunch of baboon man children!

"I didn't f-ing sneak attack him!" I argued but it fell on death ears.

Once they calmed down (whilst my anger was slowly rising to a deadly level) they looked back to Seth. Quil walked over to him and starts waving a hand in his face "You in there Seth, your woman wants you" he snickers. I face plant my hand, turn around but Embry is still blocking my escape and smirks when he sees me staring longingly at the door.

"Don't even think about it, you'll only end up getting lost again" I narrow my eyes at him but can't argue. Kids got a point. A stupid undeniable point.

Quil took a step back and surveyed Seth trying to find a way to wake him up "How are we meant to snap him out of-" He's cut off suddenly as his eyes go huge before he breaks down into hysterics- even worse than last time. "Man...that...must have...been some...kiss" he says.

Jacob looks at him oddly before turning to Seth "What are you on about you crazy-"then he does exactly as Quil did. His laughter is so low and loud I swear I can feel it vibrating the entire house. Embry is soon to join after a nudge from Jacob. Adding to the bellowing chorus which was already deafening, this definitely isn't helping my head.

"What the hell are you girls cackling about" I growl at Embry and Jacob. They just point to Seth. Through the tears streaming down there face. I turn around and quickly look at Seth before my eyes bulge, my hand flies to my mouth and I can feel even more blood going to my face making me look now like a tomato but with a sun burn.

"Oh my god" I whisper immediately look away from the obvious bulge at the front of his shorts. If I was embarrassed before I'm practically suicidal now. Oh my shits! Seth has a-a-a fucking boner! Oh my god! What the hell. I'm never going to live this down. I only gave him a flipping peck. It wasn't me. He was obviously thinking about someone else whilst he was dazed out. Not that that makes me feel good but it's the truth. But god it isn't looking good for me. People are obviously going to jump towards another ridiculous conclusion! Come on earth cut me some slack and swallow me up already! Or better yet just give me a gun. Don't worry; I don't even have to kill myself. Just threaten or dispose of all witnesses.

At this is the brilliant moment in time Seth decided to snap back to reality. Great timing there. Just perfect you stupid sex driven Neanderthal! His hands go immediately to his lips where he brushes his thumb across them; probably trying to rub off anywhere my lips touched his. He looks around and sees all the guys desperately trying to hold in their laughter and a crease of confusion forms between his brows.

Just before he opens his mouth Quil bursts "Mate you must have really enjoyed that kiss"

You could see the cogs turning behinds Seth's eyes before realisation flashed across his face. He blushes darker than I've ever seen him before and grabs a pillow off the sofa before strategically holding it over himself. His eyes snap to mine with a weird mixture of embarrassment, shock, guilt and... Want clouding them? Want? Nope that must be a miss read by yours truly.

Before he can say anything though Sue's voice shouts from the kitchen "Foods ready". None of the guys go to move as they are all still wetting themselves on the floor whilst Seth just looks like he's praying for the ground to swallow him up too- it's a lost cause my friend no point trying.

So this is when I make my escape. I bolt for the door, leaping over Embry's form on the floor and ducking under Jakes arm which he was using to support himself on the door frame whilst the other wiped tears from his eyes. I don't think they even noticed my ninja moment. Which I was pretty proud of. A little appreciation every now and then wouldn't hurt. I follow Sue's voice to the kitchen and skid into the room maybe a bit too eagerly. Half of it was taken up by wooden counters and cabinets, a tinted green fridge, an ancient looking oven and a kitchen sink. Whereas the other half had a dining table with a couple of chairs round it. Sat at the head was Billy using his wheel chair as the seat. Sue was sat to his right.

I smiled awkwardly as I tried to ignore the fact I could still hear laughter echoing through the house. Sue raised an eyebrow but choosing to ignore it gestured to the table "Sit where ever you like sweetie, I'm sure the boys will join us in a minute once they've... calmed down." I was grateful for her not broaching the topic and chose to sit on Billy's left so that I had her opposite me. Therefore it would be easier for me to only make conversation with her and Billy and make it not too obvious that I would be ignoring the other table's occupants.

Looking down I felt my mouth fall open at the sheer quantity of food that was laid out in front of us. There were 2 massive pots filled with spaghetti Bolognese. Plus a massive bowl of salad and two whole loaves of garlic bread! Yes I did just say two loaves! I guess I shouldn't be surprised if you take in to account the amount of food Emily had brought to the beach that day. It's no wonder the guys are freaking giants.

But even the vast majority of food couldn't distract me from my mortification; I'm not sure how I'm going to get through this dinner. Then it struck me- would the guys bring it up? No. They wouldn't. Not in front of Seth's mum. No guy speaks to other peoples parents like that. And no one brings up slightly crude subjects in front of them either. I was certain of that. Well almost certain. Actually if any person was not to be aware of these simple rules about parents it would be Quil. I internally moaned bracing myself for the most horrific experience of my life.

The laughter had died slightly and was moving as the boys entered the room. They entered just slightly chuckling but when they looked at me it rose again. I glared at all of them, promising myself I would get them all back. Slowly and painfully. I'll save Quil for last. I thought with a smirk. That way he'll be the most afraid when his time comes as he would have heard the stories from the others. I giggled darkly. I know that sounds like a contradiction but it's possible. And once you master it I promise you it's the most menacing thing someone can ever hear. Just proving my point Embry, Quill and Jacob all looked at me and visibly recoiled. This brought a smile to my face. I told them I was evil and scary. And if my evil laugh frightens them wait until they face my wrath.

"Calm down now" Sue said half heartedly, only telling them off for my sake as she could see me still glaring slightly out of the corner of my eye even though I was no longer looking at them. Quil immediately came straight next to me, plonking himself on the wooden chair that groaned because of the new weight it was carrying, and when I turned to burn a whole through his head with my eyes he just smiled and wiggled his eye brows.

Seth sat next to his mum refusing to look at me whilst Jacob sat next to him and Embry sat next to Quil leaving the other end of the table free. "Ok dig in everyone" Sue said warmly, mainly to me because the boys had already started. I smiled but wasn't about the put my hand in the war zone which was the table right now. All of the guys were grabbing food and shoving it on their plate like they were starved- hardly. Jacob ripped a loaf in half stuffing most of it in his mouth before it even reached his plate. Embry was shovelling his plate with so much spaghetti that some of the strands flicked across and landed on the table where he grabbed it and slurped it in around a mouth full of food. I even saw Quil serving himself the pasta using his hands because Embry had the spoon. It was one of the vilest sites I had ever seen and considering I hadn't actually eaten much all day I suddenly had the urge to gag at the grotesque display.

Seth was a little more polite, probably subdued by embarrassment. So he was much slower than the others and actually used utensils for serving and, get this... even eating. I guess I could have dealt with the sight in front of me if I didn't have to hear Quil slurping and chewing loudly next to me making me shiver.

Once the guys had dug in cramming as much food in as possible, then chewing, and then once the amount in their mouths had reduced a little they would shove more in before they had even fully swallowed their previous mouthful, it was a viscous and grotesque cycle, I hesitantly reached for the tongs in the salad bowl. I served myself a small portion of salad and a little serving of pasta. My plate wasn't even a half full but I had lost all my appetite and I just can't eat when I'm not hungry. That's probably why I've got a boys figure but I will take that over forcing myself to eat any day.

After the initial eating race, the boys calmed down slightly. They were all going for seconds but at least this time Quil didn't use his hands and there was no more spaghetti shrapnel flying about this time. Meaning I could stomach the lettuce on my plate- just. Sue looked at my plate disapprovingly "You have to eat more or there'll be nothing left of you." She said, like a concerned mother. Then she smiled "But I understand, sometimes eating with them lot, puts a strain on your appetite"

I smiled back giggling a little. Maybe I was putting on the little cute girl act a tad heavy but I just wanted Seth's mum to like me. Not Sue the person I noted. Just her as Seth's mum. Wow I'm really weird. Or obsessed? Or both. Ah that sounds like a winner to me. Oh how I love having conversations with myself- sarcastic ones at that.

"Hey we're not that bad" Quil whines pouting slightly.

"You know puppy dog eyes are a lot more convincing when you don't have food stuffed in your cheeks like a hamster" I say smirking slightly.

He gulped it slowly making a loud sound in doing so which made me slightly gag. He sticks his tongue out at me before going to pinch a piece of cucumber off my plate. I automatically jabbed him with my fork making him yelp. "Ouch, how could you be so cruel?"

"Aw has the poor baby got a booboo" I ask in a mock baby voice. He stops mock clutching his hand (because we both know it didn't hurt him one bit) and narrows his eyes at me. "Sorry, you are no way near sneaky enough to rob me of my cucumber" I smirk.

Suddenly Quil has a dangerous glint in his eye that frightens me to my very core. He wouldn't. "Sorry we can't all be ninja lips" I freeze and scowl at him. Embry and Jacob start cracking up again and I can hear Seth growling lowly but menacingly enough for them to contain it to a small chuckle.

Sue raises an eye brow "Ninja lips" she enquires looking from Quil to me then to the boys laughing then to her son next to her who avoid her gaze like it's the plague.

Quil goes to answer but I cut in "Oh it's nothing, wow this is really good Bolognese you'll have to give me the recipe sometime" I gush completely changing the conversation. It worked because Sue's face lit up.

"Of course, I'll gladly share it. Your part of the La Push family now. It was my mother's recipe and she taught it to me when I was about your age." I smiled at her around a mouth of lettuce and pasta.

When she turned back to her food I slightly turned towards Quil and returned the childish gesture of sticking out your tongue. Before picking up the piece of cucumber he tried to stealing and placing it into my mouth.

"well played" he grumbled. Then his eyes lit up again. Seth was like stone staring at us, mainly Quil not moving an inch. "Seth" Quil started, giving me an extremely evil smirk before turning to Seth. Dread boiled within me, why did I have to antagonise him. His evilness might even compare to mine and I know how much I would torture someone if the roles were reversed. Shit. "What's wrong buddy, you seem awfully _stiff_ today?" Quil asked with an innocent smile on his lips. I choked on my cucumber whilst Jacob had to cover his mouth to stop from spraying water at everyone. He did not just say that. I'm going to kill him. So help me god I will slice him open with my blunt knife right this very moment. Stuff him with spaghetti Bolognese and roast him with an apple in his mouth.

Embry chuckled "Nah don't be so _hard_ on the kid he's probably just tired" The blush on Seth's face was spreading to his neck; whilst he tried and failed to ignore the comments. I couldn't look at anyone so just started fiddling with me hands. If I interrupted it would look even worse. Just let it run its course. Distract yourself and ignore them. What should I serve with my roasted Quil, perhaps some gravy and of course a side of mashed Embry. Revenge isn't going to be sweet in this case but it will sure as hell feel good.

"Well he was rather _up_ beat earlier; he's probably_ deflated_ by now." Quil teased not even trying to hide behind his words anymore, as he wall smiling like an idiot. He thinks he's so freaking clever.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he seems to _spring_ up when Mary's around. She obviously just brings it out in him" all the guys were laughing and my fists were visibly shaking under the table from utter rage. Just imagining ways I could torture them brought my anger down, but only slightly.

Billy and Sue looked like they either didn't understand our conversation or were playing ignorant purposely so they didn't have to imagine what the boys were talking about. Especially Sue, what mother wants to hear about her son... well you know... getting ... happy?

So they chose to take their leave there. Billy throwing the guys a warning glance before wheeling himself away. Sue followed telling us to tidy up the food since most of it was for the boys. Why did I have to help? I mean it's not that I'm lazy it's just I can't bear to be in the room with them any longer! Someone kill me. Or better yet kill Quil. I got up to take my plate to the side by the sink before putting the plug in the basin and running warm water into it.

I grabbed all the dirty items off the side and dumped them in the soapy water before turning round to find the boys in still sniggering. And I felt something in my head just snap- my eye might have even twitched. Clenching my hand around a wooden spoon I walked up to the table innocently, smiling like a little girls and swaying from side to side. Quil looked up first, finding this even more frightening than my evil giggle. I started stepping closer and Quil couldn't escape because Embry wasn't moving. "Mary" he said putting his hand in the air "it was just a joke, no harm done. Anyway it wasn't against you. I was only teasing the kid. C'mon Mary no need to look like that" he said quickly eyeing me carefully.

"Aw Quil I know that, no hard feelings" I say sweetly. He starts to relax and that's when I take my shot. Recoiling my arm as much as possible I swing the wooden spoon at his head resulting in a very loud smack and the head of the spoon cracking off from the handle. Quil did a very girly yelp and I just stared at the broken spoon, slightly nervous that I may have hit to hard but mainly satisfied that I had hit hard enough to break the spoon. I'm such a lovely person. All the boys were just staring at me. I turned my glare to Embry and Jacob feeling I had spent enough time threatening Quil who was still rubbing the back of his head. "And if I hear from anyone about what happened today I will come after you personally with a vengeance that is ten times worse than being hit with a wooden spoon. Got it?" I hissed. They just nodded before I stormed out the room flipping them off as I went. They can clean up the mess, the little shits.

I walk to Jacobs's room and collecedt my stuff moving as quickly as possible so that I wouldn't have to run into any of the guys. Reaching into my still damp bag I fished out my phone which surprisingly appears unharmed. I text my mum to come pick me up and she replies that she'll send over Paul. Great.

I chuck my bag over my shoulder and my dried clothes over my other arm. They stink of rain water and mud so I'm sticking with Jacob's clothes. I was fully determined to take him up on the offer of keeping them because his large jersey was very comfy. But I would just make damn sure none of the guys ever saw me in it. I can't give them another reason to tease me.

Walking out I hesitantly peeped my head into the living room where Sue and Billy were. "Thank you for taking care of me and then for dinner, it was delicious" I smile kindly.

"No problem, come round any time. Honestly Mary any time. I'm sure your mother knows where we live. It was lovely to meet you Mary" she says. She is like the kind of mum I always wished I had. She was: kind, loving, responsible, and motherly. The moment that that thought passed through my head I felt like a horrible person. Mum was trying so hard to be good now and to be honest she was a lot better. I just still saw her as stranger rather than a mum. And I don't know if that will ever change.

"I'm sure I will be seeing you around Mary Callaway" Billy said his eyes crinkling at the sides as a warm smile lit up his russet face. I nodded to him as I just heard a car beep outside. For once I was so happy to see Paul.

"Bye" said before I legged it past the kitchen even though I heard a couple shouts of Mary. I shouted a goodbye over my shoulder before shutting the front door behind me and diving into the front seat of Paul's truck. He raised an eye brow at my clothes but before he could say anything I held up my hand "Don't".

He chose, wisely, to do as I said and we drove back in a surprisingly comfortable silence. I felt everything that had happened today weigh me down, and my eyes fell shut as I leaned back in the seat, exhaustion taking over all of my limbs.

The truck jerked a little and then the engine cut off. Warm hands encircled me before I was lifted in the air where my head lulled on Paul's shoulder of its own accord. He carried me into the house and up the stairs then placed me in my bed before pulling the cover up. Just as the last lights of consciousness were fading I thought I heard him whisper faintly "I'm so sorry that you're involved in all this Mary" and with that a coma like sleep took over.

**There you go, chapter number 21! I'm so proud of myself for actually writing a story over 1,000 words. It might not be any good but I think I'm at least getting better.**

**Now any way the other day someone asked if I had a beta reader and to be honest I had actually no idea what they were. But after some quick googling I found out they help with grammar and over all just make your story better. Now I don't know much detail about them but I do think I need one. Someone who can correct all my grammar before publishing because even when proof reading I seem to always miss my mistakes which brings down the story a bit I think. Well actually quite a lot. Also I think they need to be someone who isn't necessarily American but knows American slang so they can correct me when I use English terms. If you are either interested or want to give me some more details about what betas do and how I should go about maybe getting one feel free to PM me or write it in a review. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed reading because I found this chapter rather amusing to write with my slightly crude brain. I must admit I am starting to like Quil's character a lot. So anyway please review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Any suggestions for what should happen next? Any character you would like to be featured more. Honestly anything will be appreciated. Thank you for reading my story to this point. You guys are amazing. :D**


	22. Is A Do Over That Much To Ask?

**Hey, I know it has been a long time so I'm sorry. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me yet. Exams have started, I have R.E this week, and by god is life hectic. But I knew that I needed to get another chapter out because one I love to write and getting your responses but also I know how annoying it is when an author takes ages to update! So hopefully this is alright. **

**And also a massive viral hug to ****Tamani**** for being a great bete! You helped so much and did an amazing job. **

**So here's Chapter 22. As always hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do you look like you're walking to your death?" Paul asked me, smirking slightly, as I started walking away from his truck- head down and dragging my feet- towards the looming walls of La Push high school. I couldn't sleep last night because I was so nervous about going to school the next day. And there was annoying butterflies in my belly every time I thought about Seth. But once I woke up after falling asleep at 4 in the freaking morning that small twinge of apprehension had evolved into a full out melt down that has been boiling below the surface ready to explode at any moment as I got ready. Of course I could've told mom that I was ill and not come in but I'd be damned if I ran away from this. I've been running too much recently and enough is enough. So that is why- beyond my better judgement- I got in that flipping truck this morning with Paul instead of hiding under my bed (which let me tell you was so tempting). And I was dead set on pretending nothing had happened yesterday, this will be my official start at this new high school. Yesterday was just a trial run. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"That's because it's school, who would look happy walking into school?" I tried to smile it off but it turned out looking more like a grimace. Before Paul decided to question me any further I booked it into school, heading for my good old locker.

* * *

I honestly think this new day is finally working out in my favor because I managed to make it to not only my locker but to homeroom without getting lost or running into any of Paul's friends- it's a freaking miracle. I know what you're thinking- way to jinx yourself- but no way would the world be so cruel after the hideous events of yesterday. Upon that I was certain or else life has no point!

So I was quite carefree as I casually strolled into my homeroom, even the evil hag of a teacher from yesterday only gave me a half hearted mild scowl before returning to whatever teachers do when they're not teaching, and planted my ass on a seat near the row of windows lining the left side of the room. I automatically started to gaze out the smudged glass at the grey clouds- practically luminescent from the sun futilely shining from behind them as I picked at a loose thread hanging off the cuff of my oversized Beatles sweater.

I swear if I started thinking about last night I could still feel the tingles on my lips that Seth's robotic ones had created. He didn't even kiss me back and I was still left with the need to practically hump him where he stood. But something else had been bothering me even more, it was what Paul had said last night when he thought I was fully out of it. He said he was sorry? What am I involved in that he's so sorry of! Any time Seth hadn't been dominating my thoughts (which wasn't often) I was racking my brain for meaning behind Paul's little confession to me. I didn't understand and I knew too well that if I brought this up with him he would become a guarded jack ass again. Why is everything so complicated? He sounded so sweet and sincere, and by god did he sound regretful when he said it. I was 100% of those emotions, and Paul was not a good actor, so all I needed to know now was what I was involved in- probably due to him. Was it living with Leon? Was it moving to La Push? Coming to this school? Meeting his frie-

Yes. It must be his friends. They were so weird, always shaking, growling, and being over protective. Something wasn't right with them but how was I involved? It's not like I was friends with them really, I could walk away and never talk to them again in my life if I wanted to.

But I couldn't. Not Seth. I needed him. And even more so I was determined to talk with him about are unfinished business of yesterday. I'll just corner him when no one else is about but apart from that, I will swear to the grave that nothing happened between us. And if I so much as hear the word "Ninja Lips" off one of the guys someone is getting neutered! Yeah- girl power!

Now homeroom didn't actually start for another 5 or so minutes but I didn't have anywhere else to go and no one to talk to (who would actually enjoy my company). I had only –technically- made one friend that wasn't over a foot taller than me rippling in muscles from head to toe and I'd already scared her off. Looks like 3 year of unsociable loner-hood are all I have to look forward to. So I took out my iPod and put on my "Girl Power" playlist to fit my mood- yes I am dorky enough to have one of those on my IPod! And I'm not ashamed to say that it's one of my many mood themed playlists I had created throughout my time, including "Ultimate Destroyer Thrasher Mayhem Gamer Rage" including any song where the lyrics are more comprehensible as animalistic roars drowned in heavy guitar, "Pity Party For One" where of course Bonnie Tyler's- total eclipse of the heart- is heavily featured, and one of my favorites "How About A Slice Of Cheese(iness)" -sometimes I can't believe my own wit- including an impressive collection of songs recorded way before I was born!

I was currently pulsing my head- embarrassingly- up and down to "We Run the World" when I saw Brady and Seth walk in the room, their eyes trailing to me. My cheeks immediately became violated by an extra rush of blood and it took me too long to realize my head was still participating in a spasm-bob every now and then out of time with my very dance-able music. Great start there.

I gave an impish smile before face planting the desk, shielding myself with my hair that was now cascading down my shoulders like the invisible cloak in Harry Potter. Entrusting in the simple rule of physics: I can't see you; you can't see me. It's just general knowledge.I heard the chair to my right scraped across the floor before wheezing under the weight of its new master, whilst behind me someone was heaving their crap onto the desk in front of them. Shit. I started chanting in my head:

_I can't see you, you can't see me, _

_I can't see you, you can't see me, _

_I can't see you, you can't see me, _

_I can't see you, you can't see me, _

_I can't see you, you can't see me, _

_I can't see you, yo-_

The person next to me coughed loudly. No need to panic, that could be anyone. It was probably just bitchy Mrs. Teach who has another problem with me- or Lilly asking me if I was bat shit crazy. Yeah...just them-Oh screw it we all know it's not any old person; it is obviously Seth but can't blame a girl for wishing. I sneaked a peek between the gaps in the curtains of my mop only to jump back as an eye appeared only mere inches from my face, staring at me. So naturally I forget which way I was facing and fling myself in the opposite direction to Seth expecting to bang into the back of the chair. But oh no, I was facing Seth on the right resulting in me propelling myself to the left! Meaning there was nothing to stop the top half of me falling with a bump onto the floor, leaving my legs dangling where my but had previously been.

_Kill me now._

Laughter erupted around me- figures the previously vacant class room would suddenly become packed as soon as I did something stupid. I slipped my legs off the chair and cushioned my head on my knees in embarrassment; desperately wishing this time my invisible hair cloak would work.

_Of course it freaking didn't!_

Swallowing my pride I lifted my head up, jutting out my jaw proudly getting ready to jump up and pretend this never happened until the bitter end, when a russet hand thrust into my face making me flinch again. I raised my eyes to meet Seth's ones- big mistake. Those luscious orbs of brown swirled enticingly in tight swirls, clouded with concern. They were so deep I felt like I was drowning in them, completely enveloped in their mesmerizing presence. When I realized I had stopped breathing I took a deep breath, completely aware of everyone watching me. Shit I was just staring again- way to look even less like a freak there Mary you should be proud. I frowned at my own self mocking before accepting Seth's still outstretched hand where I was quite forcefully yanked up. Methinks the kid doth need to tone down on the reps per night. He doesn't know his own strength. Once upright again Seth brushed me down and scanned my body. Perv much!

Blood once again infiltrated my face so I desperately avoided eye contact with any Homo sapiens as I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the room- the menacing echo of laughter chasing my bruised ass down the hall. Yeah I'm running again, so sue me!

So I decided tomorrow could be my official new start to this school? This is just another test run because I didn't have a full one yesterday as I skipped my last class. I actually raised my eyebrow- daring any part of my body to emit any snarky comments from my inner musings. When I was rewarded with an unusual silence I smiled to myself before heading out the front door. Meh, I could afford to ditch one more day, you never do important stuff in the first week anyway just teacher's expectations of you for the semester and group bonding activities within the class. So tempting not to miss but I think I'll just _have_to pass. I slung my backpack over my shoulder before quickly plodding off in a random direction.

Just as I was walking through the main entrance I passed a very flustered Quil- with leaves in his hair. But as soon as he saw me, cue the mocking grin and air kisses he blew to me. I am proud to say I gave him the fiercest scowl before whispering "Next time I will use a bat instead of a spoon." I was satisfied at the fear on his face before he scurried off practically whining with a tail between his legs. I growled at his retreating form for good measure, wow these boys are rubbing off on me, before storming out the door and into the fresh (damp) air of La Push. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I was walking away from that stupid silly building of inhumane studies and towards the ever present woods of La Push!

Just as I was crossing the threshold of the trees a familiar scolding hand encased my upper arm, dispersing delicious tingles across my covered skin. "Where are you going?" I spun around to face a worried and stressed out Seth; _if he keeps frowning like that he will get permanent wrinkles_I thought seriously.

"Not sure, anywhere but here" I said, pulling my arm from his hold and taking a step back.

"You're ditching?"

'No, I just thought that I would get some fresh air in the middle of homeroom and not return.' upon Seth's look of disbelief I suddenly could picture him telling Paul, which would only serve to get me in trouble from my mom when she finds out I've skipped not one, but _two_ days now. 'Don't go running to Paul please." The least he could do is cover for me considering it was his damn fault that I fell off my stupid chair in the first place, making me have to ditch again. I said before adding a grudging thanks for his help in helping me up, and with that I let the shadows of the forest swallow me up as I continued on my merry way- or so I thought.

"Wait!" he shouted, "You can't go in the woods alone"

"Why not?" was he telling me what to do? Because I was definitely not in the mood for the whole _me man, you woman _act right now. Did he think I couldn't take care of myself!

"It's dangerous" he said flinging his hands about, gesturing madly to the darkness surrounding the moist foliage.

"Thanks but I think I'll take my chances with the beasts in the woods over high school any day" I stated, trailing randomly again, deeper into the forest, and Seth followed like a lost puppy.

"I'm not letting you go alone, come on we can still make it back in time for first" he replied exasperated, anchoring me to a halt again. Is he seriously trying to make me go back?

"Well that is one option" that was not an option but there was another... no I couldn't. I couldn't get him to come with me? I mewled over the idea in my head and for some reason the majority of me were for it (I blame that on hormones) so I quickly grew a pair of lady balls before blurting "Or you could ditch with me?"

He was stunned for a second, I would be too. I mean I haven't exactly been stable around him lately, he was probably waiting for me to run away again or kiss him 'ninja style'. "But... what if we get caught?" I snorted in an unladylike fashion before sobering up at his serious and sombre expression.

"What _if_ we get caught? Mr. Clearwater," I said a in a mock stern voice. "Are you implying that you have never ditched class before?" I inquired stepping slightly closer as a slight blush blossomed on his russet cheeks.

"No" he mumbled. He looked so adorable that I had to restrain myself from cooing and clutching at his cheeks.

Making tutting noises with my throat I grabbed his hand in mine quickly and starting walking again. The sole reason I was able to influence his movements was the shock of me willingly touching him, I think, and the sparks were starting up again making my breathing hitch "Well then, there's a first time for everything" I added cheekily winking at his shocked face. I knew if I didn't move him away from the school quickly he would try and make us go back as soon as he came to his senses.

With that I dragged him God only knows where and when I sneaked a peak he had recovered the goofiest grin on his face that made his deep brown eyes light up, and my hormones start racing round my blood stream like they were freaking race cars. But I couldn't even mock his giddy expression as I was 90% certain that the same shit eating smile was dominating my features in a much less flattering manner. Sweet Jesus what is this Man Boy doing to me.

* * *

**I know most of you want more Seth, so just a heads up that in the next chapter I promise there will be a lot of Mary and Seth together. So anyway if you feel like it drop a review. Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, what you think should happen next, who you want to see more of, which characters you hate. All your opinions are welcome. Also I'm not sure where Mary and Seth should spend their ditch day together, I have a couple ideas but what do you think? The beach, the woods, his house, a clearing, Forks, her house, the cliffs? Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! **


	23. Rusty Halos And Deamon Tails

**Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! You guys honestly make my day so just a big thanks to anyone who has read, Favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Now as i promised a whole chapter of Mary and Seth so as always hope you enjoy.**

**Also an absolutely massive thank you to Tamani for being an amazing beta (once again)! Sometimes i swear she understands my OC as well as I do. What ever she suggests fits Mary's character so perfectly that I swear she's me from an alternative universe of more ****accomplished writers. So just thank you and have a big viral cupcake compliments of moi :) **

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Seth repeated for like the millionth time. Seriously, the kid needed to grow a pair; it was skipping one day of high school not robbing a freaking bank.

"For the last time, you really didn't take that much convincing so therefore I shall take no blame for your actions. Come on Seth, one day is not going to turn you into the La Push badass." It was true, some eye contact and a wink was all it took so I really didn't talk him into doing anything. Silly boy.

"What if we get caught?" I could feel his pace slowing at his doubts, hell no are we going back now!

"Shit you're right" I mocked "Oh my god what are we going to do! They could throw us in jail, or banish us from La Push forever, make us stay at school for the rest of our lives... or you know they could give us one measly detention and a stern don't do it again. But I completely understand the horror of that, I'm practically quaking in my boots" I put on a faux serious face before adding, "But furthermore that is only a '_what if,_' says who we'll get caught? I think you are dramatically underestimating my ninja skills. I've never been caught before, so if we are caught we know that it would be your fault. Probably going to spend so much time worrying over getting caught I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't turn yourself in..." I couldn't help rounding that off with sticking my tongue out at him.

He frowned before giving in and returning the silly gesture, "But don't they put it on your permanent record?"

"Not for first time offenders like yourself sweetie" but then something hit me "But hang on a sec, you ditch all the time!" he wasn't even in school for French yesterday. What a hypocrite, "You skipped the last 2 classes yesterday remember?" he flinched slightly, at my sudden darkening voice - as I said not the most stable around him.

"That was different, I didn't have a choice" he crossed his arms and pouted like a kid.

I sighed, "Well then, just look at me having kidnapped you and taken your choices away if it will protect your moral state of mind." Cue eye roll from me, weird grin from Seth as if he likes being my hostage. Why would he enjoy being kidnapped. This kid has some serious issues sometimes. "Whatever, come on fake golden child. Time to introduce you to this thing we teenagers call rebelling" He grudgingly followed though there was still a crease between his brows - I will say again: watch out for wrinkles my friend.

He scoffed before saying "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Wait, so if I didn't come with you, you were just going to randomly walk around the woods" when I didn't show the correct reaction of shock and horror he added "on your own!"

"Hey, I can take care of myself! And I wouldn't have had to of gone off if you didn't invade my bubble"

He looked taken aback, and more than a bit confused now "What are you talking about?"

"You! It's your fault. The only reason I fell off that damn chair was because you do not understand personal space! Who the hell stares at someone when they're inches away? No actually who the hell stares creepily at anyone anyway! Freaking heck, you made me run again. I never use to run, but now it seems that's all I'm ever shitting doing!" and breathe. Then, like the mature woman I am I stomped off.

"Seriously Mary, you fell off your chair big whoop, everyone would've forgotten. That does not mean you endanger yourself by walking round in a woods you don't know alone!" ignore the whole staring comment there Seth, nicely done.

"Of course, because people don't make snap judgements on the new kid and remember them as that for the rest of their school life." I snapped.

"Please, if anyone was to make a snap judgement on you it wouldn't be for you falling over. Trust me, most guys have a very different first impression of you" he mumbled before taking my hand and pulling me in the opposite directions.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" the sparks were overwhelming, making it extremely hard to think straight.

"Nothing, just forget it"

As the initial shock of contact died, it finally hit me "Hey where are you taking me? I am not going back to school" I started to struggle; it was useless but try telling that to my stubborn brain.

"I'm not, but you were heading towards Forks, I know a better place to go." He actually sounded excited to be showing me this mystery place. The return of his smile seemed to calm me slightly, and I allowed him to continue dragging me. I wasn't about to stop the delicious sparks playing across my skin, please I'm not stupid.

"Finally on board, you know I thought for a moment there that your halo was going to end up permanently blind someone with it glowing so bright and all, but it seems to be getting dimmer." I said gesturing to the blank air above his head. "Better be careful, I don't think my parents would approve of me associating with a troublemaker." Wow I really do have mood swings.

"Yeah well no need to worry, your horns are still intact" I giggled (yes I know I'm ashamed too).

"Hey don't be jealous just because I get a kick ass demon tail"

For some reason he cracked up at this, "Yeah I'm so jealous that you get a tail and I don't" he couldn't stop laughing - and I smiled like a freak just pretending that I was in on this inside joke for once.

As the trail we were following grew in steepness Seth continued to drag me behind him quickly, not realising I couldn't keep up with him so I kept stumbling, "Hey, we don't all have long legs BFG, fancy slowing down for us regular people." He snorted but slowed down to a stroll, swinging the hand joined to mine.

"Sorry" he said when we were fully side by side, he bent to whisper it in my ear and I couldn't stop myself from shivering slightly. He seemed to notice if the comeback of the goofy grin was anything to go by. "What's your favourite colour" he asked just as I could see the grey clouds peaking out of the trees up ahead.

"What is this; 20 questions?" I bit my lip when I heard how harsh I sounded, watching his happy face falter_. I'm such a bitch_ I thought before sighing "Green". He perked up immediately before returning to his fast pace, making me have to run the last few steps until we burst out of the trees.

"Wow" I whispered. It was beautiful.

The trees stopped, and framed the small, lush clearing. Rare sunlight - that was almost white - was funnelled through the jade colander of trees and hit the dew soaked grass making it sparkle softly. Daisies were sprinkled amongst the stark green grounds hair perfuming the area with their delicate scent mixed with the salt of the sea nearby. The usually icy winds were blocked by all the trees so that only a trickle of the breeze danced through and played with the ends of my hair.

I didn't know what to say. I had never seen such perfection before in my life; it rivalled the beauty of Seth's eyes. It was so secluded, intimate like a whispered secret of pure amazement. In a daze I stumbled into the clearing further, we must have been close to the cliffs because I could hear the rush of the waves meeting the rocks nearby, and spun allowing the different shade of green to blend into a montage of nature.

"What do you think?" Seth asked nervously, snapping me out of my foliage-induced haze.

"It's..." I couldn't find the words to describe how delicately awe inspiring the place was.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, sorry I just always liked the place but it's special to me I wouldn't expect you to like it, not that I expect things of you it's just... uh. Never mind we can-"

"Shut up you idiot, your word vomit is spewing up all over the fantastical place." I laughed, skipping to the centre and plonking myself down amongst the damp grass not caring as my clothes soaked up some of the dew. "It's perfect." I didn't look up from where I was staring at the white sky, but I knew Seth was smiling as he lay next to me. His spiced, woodsy scent entwined with that of the daisies and the sea making me close my eyes and just indulge in it wishing I could always just completely lather myself in such a scent.

"When's your birthday?" Seth randomly asked, destroying my comatose state of nirvana.

"Again with the 20 questions" I sighed before answering "30th of April"

"Fitting" he scoffed.

I picked myself up so that I was lying on my back perched on my elbows so I could raise my eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"That you're exactly like a Taurus" he explained. "Strong minded, confident, funny, slightly angry at times" he sheepishly looked over at me and smiled.

"Fine then Mr. Fortune teller, when is your birthday?"

"26th October" well crap, I have no idea what zodiac sign that is.

"Fitting" I mocked, feigning confidence.

"Yeah?" he challenged

"That you were born near Halloween" I know, not my best but I had to work with what I had.

"I thought we agreed you were the one with the horns" he retorted sticking out his tongue. How dare he steal my signature move. "Favourite food?"

"God, are we really doing this?" I moaned, couldn't I just have 5 minutes peace in this beautiful place. When he didn't answer I replied "Obviously raspberries, favourite class?"

"Chemistry"

"Gross. You should just take all your chemistry classes and Barium." I made a gagging sound at the thought. Chemistry is just evil; however, the puns that one could get from them are priceless. Seth chuckled before responding,

"Hey, I am good at it and find it interesting –" cue more gagging, "fine then little miss judgemental what's yours?"

"Math; there's only one answer to every question and there is only one logical way to work out said problem, numbers are my friends. Give me anything with numbers and I can do it. Sub it in for anything else and I fail miserably." I explained before he could react the same way I did.

"I get your point, though it's still weird. Family?" he asked.

My eyes widened slightly "Just mom and dad" I choked out, "though you could count my two best mates Naya and Jessie as sisters" I looked at him quickly, assessing if he noticed my stupid, unprepared reaction. When he looked at me- slightly cocking his head to the side I decided to keep this game going to keep him occupied. "Why is this place special to you?" I was generally curious about this.

"When I was little this is where my dad use to take me, we would camp here every month, just the two of us, we'd roast marshmallows and stay up until the moon was right above the hole in the trees. He used to tell me these stories about the tribe. Well when I was younger they were so amazing and no matter how many times I heard them I would always want him to tell them again. He'd always joke saying I'd heard them so much I could probably say them off by heart myself - but it wasn't the same. The twinkle in his eye when he said them, it made them seem so real - made me believe in them. He did too you know - believe in them I mean. This place always reminds me of him, it's honestly the first time I've come back here since... well since"

I stared at him as he shifted uncomfortably looking down. I was so touched that he shared this with me, I felt honoured to be in a place so special. And yet I couldn't even confide in him. I didn't wait for him to finish the story, he seemed to be struggling and I could accept that whatever he was choking over he wasn't ready to tell me, we all have our secrets after all. "Don't worry, you don't need to say" I whispered, placing my hand on his arm. He looked up and for a moment he looked so vulnerable - like the kid he really was buried beneath all that muscle. Before he smiled and his eyes went from glassy to happy Seth again. I removed my hand I returned his smile, I felt like I now had a little piece of Seth no one else did. And I was sure to treasure that piece in my heart.

"Thanks," he said, before I could ask for what he jumped straight back into our little 20 questions - joy "Do you like living here?" though he tried to appear nonchalant, and ask the question casually I knew this was a serious thing for him and he really wanted to know the answer.

_I like it because you're here_, I thought mentally before replying "It has its perks" _yeah like a yummy muscled muffin man for me to drool over_. "Have you always lived here?"

"Born and bred" he replied with a smile, before turning serious again "What did you think when you first met me?"

_I wanted to hang you up on my wall as a piece of art_, "You seemed nice, friendly..." his eyes bore into mine, practically dragging the truth out. "Special," I clarified, "I couldn't take my eyes off you, I wanted to get to know you" I whispered, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. God damn it, way to play it cool there Callaway. I coughed, "How about you?"

He moved closer, cupping my chin with one warm soothing hand, "I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen." He murmured so softly, his endearment carried in the wind caressing my face. "Your eyes were like a tropical ocean. So deep and endless that I could, no I have stared at them for hours. Your skin looked so soft and creamy that I wanted to touch it -" his hand moved to stroke my cheek "your hair was golden like the sun, I wanted to tangle my hands in it, feel the curls for myself." I gasped at the sudden foreign sensation of his hands running through my curls and I felt my stupidly slutty hormones spike as his delicate words caused butterflies and tingles much lower down than they were touching. "And your lips, I dreamt about what it would feel like to kiss them." His eyes were hooded as his face inched closer to mine. "Why did you kiss me yesterday" he spoke in an earthy voice that sent vibrations scurrying through my veins.

"You were shaking, and I knew it would stop you." He looked slightly pained before he growled.

"Is that the only reason?" he ordered in the same gruff voice that had my ovaries swooning.

Yes it was! Lie Mary, he does not need to know how much you wanted too. Yes, yes yes - "no" say what!?

"Why then?" his plump lips begged.

"Because... Whenever I am with you I forget about everything. The move, my family, my past, my life. When you started to shake I was _so_ scared, you were blurring and I thought I was going to lose you, I thought you were in pain. I never wanted that to happen again. I –" I paused, swallowing and clearing my throat as Seth stared intensely at me, one hand in my hair the other caressing my cheek. "I wanted to. Ever since I met you I wanted to."_Holy crap. I just told him_way _more than I wanted to._He started to lean forward but I scurried back until we were no longer touching. "Who were you thinking about when I kissed you?" I whispered sadly; remembering that he got rather excited thinking about something else when he was frozen after the kiss.

He frowned towards me, confusion in his eyes, staring at where I had been before moving his eyes to me. "You." He stated, eyes smouldering making my hormones do a happy dance.

"Don't lie, you zoned out after I made a fool of myself, thought about something and then... well you know.." I made the awkward motion of laying my forearm flat in the air before pinging it straight - _wow, I'm such a freak_.

Instead of looking embarrassed at my re-enactment of the male genitalia, he looked panicked and crawled towards me again. "Is that what you think?" I wordlessly nodded, not trusting my voice to conceal how hurt I was by this, it was bad enough my eyes started tearing up. "Sometimes you're so stupid," he muttered, making me look up and glare at him. Way to kick a girl whilst she's down. Before I could respond, he placed a finger over my mouth. "That kiss was amazing. I'm not ashamed to say that just being in your presence makes me like that and adding in your lips willingly on mine... well can you blame my reaction." Finally he looked down, a fierce red colouring his cheeks.

_Crap, that...he...me...up? What! He got a boner over me pecking him! Holy crap. Does he like me? Do I like him? Am I meant to kiss him now? Do I want to? But what if Paul's warning thingy was right. Should I stay away from Seth? I knew I couldn't, but I could limit us to a platonic friendship? Balls he's staring at me. What am I meant to say? Shit, shittety shit! You happy now brain? You got the end of that damn conversation and look where it ended me! Well god Dammit!_ "Uh..." was my intelligent reply, as I focused o the crash of the waves instead of my racing heart and Seth's woodsy aroma. "Would you rather have a unicorn or a Pegasus?" I asked. _Brilliant. What masterful conversation skills you have their Mary. I really admire how you link your comments to what has been previously said and don't go off topic. _

Seth looked startled for a moment before laughing and sitting back down, close enough for me to smell him still but not enough for the sparks to infiltrate my mind anymore. "Pegasus, they can fly. What the hell can unicorns do?" Smart answer, "cats or dogs?"

"Cats obviously, they're so soft and cute. Dogs are a little single minded for me, they only follow their owner where as cats have personalities." I had always wanted a cat; maybe I can convince my mom to get me one for my 16th. Seth had the oddest expression on his face that made me cover my mouth to stop from mocking it or trying to replicate it. "Would you rather become a math teacher or kiss Paul?" I asked, seriously randomness is such a skill of mine.

"Become a math teacher" he instantly replied making me snort - you don't have to tell me how lady like I sound, I know. – I clamp my teeth together praying to _some_ God out there that Seth did not hear that. "Ok you wake up one morning and you're a dude, what's the first thing you do?" unfortunately I had spent a whole day thinking about this with Naya and Jessie once.

So due to this the answer just slipped out of my mouth "I'd see how big my dick is." I slapped my hand over the betraying facial feature, before glancing at Seth who had his mouth pressed in a hard line, he seemed to be twitching and his eyes were creased. Then he burst out laughing, rolling onto his back as he clutched his stomach.

"Oh god... I can't believe... you really are one of a kind... you're special" he wept as the tears trickled from the corners of his closed eyes. I face palmed, _anyone have a gun? Just kill me now._ Honestly, I know my mouth was evil but surely even the devil has limits?

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I groaned as I hid my face behind my hair, my stupidity even surprises myself sometimes. Come on Mary think of a distraction - anything. Please. Seth's laugh trickled out of him and he looked so happy that I couldn't help but smile. His creased eyes met mine, causing goose bumps to rise on my arms as fireworks flashed in my brain. _Wow he was handsome. And by god those liquid chocolate eyes oozed perfection. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears mixing with the waves crashing_- "Hey Seth, how far away are the cliffs?" not a completely random question I internally defended myself.

This managed to knock a bit of his laughter out of him as he gave me an 'are you crazy look' "yeah, just beyond those trees, why?" he asked carefully, indicating to the trees behind us. I got up and quickly jogged my way through the thick foliage until it dispersed out about 15 feet in, to yet another breath taking view.

The cliffs went out maybe 10 feet from where I stood covered in smooth dark grey rocks with grass shooting out of the crack. The sea beyond was endless. It looked like a pure dark blue with the white horses charging towards where I stood from the horizon. I felt Seth behind me as he whispered in my ear "Don't run away again, you are always running from me and I'm afraid I am starting to like chasing you too much." A bolt ran down my spine, as my breathing faltered. Then he delicately, to the point in which I'm not sure if it happened, pressed his lips to the base of my neck. The slight pressure was only there for a second before it disappeared, he reappeared in front of me but by the sudden explosion inside of me and the look in his eyes - I swear he just kissed my neck.

I looked down trying to gather control of the screaming girl inside of me before randomly asking "Quil has got to be kidding about me jumping off here"

Seth growled at the mention of the bet, but instead of me finding the animistic noise scary it made the tingles intensify and my hormones flare. _Stupid puberty._ But then he chuckled- maybe a bit forced before saying "Come on it's not that bad. When you have clothes on -" he stressed "it's actually an awesome thrill. Unmatchable I think." Then his eyes lit up and I felt the doom in me grow - "hey Mary, fancy jumping with me?"

"Hell no" I automatically responded. No way in heck was I willingly flinging myself off a cliff. Not happening. Never. Nope. He can't make me.

Then he smirked - the look seeming foreign but by god handsome on his russet face "Come on Mary one jump isn't going to turn you into an adrenaline junky. I'll be here holding your hand the whole time - you'll be completely safe." I started shaking my head as he stalked towards me - I turned to run but he grabbed me around the waist holding me close "I thought I told you not to run" he growled into the crook of my neck before walking towards the edge of the cliff.

I looked over at the angry dark waves below and started to squirm in his hold. "I swear to God Seth you better put me down right now. I am not jumping off this cliff. I will have you neutered. I will get you with my newly ordered baseball bat. I will- I will... I don't know" I was running out of options as I felt Seth inhale deeply - his face still stuck to my neck. Which was extremely sensitive let me tell you and felt incredible. And then it was silent for a second. Finally, I thought, he has gained some sense and decided against this stupid idea.

"Now Mary let me introduce you to this thing we teenagers call fun." Seth mocked before stepping off the edge with me still in his arms.

**Ahhhhhhhhh! What a cliff hanger- literally. Sorry I had to say that, no judgement please. So what do you think of Seth and Mary's new friendship developing- A friendship with very blurred lines of between buddies and couple but give them time. And if you feel like it drop a review- whether it be a compliment or constructive criticism - anything makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. But if not no biggie just getting views makes my day :D **


End file.
